Mistake You Might Regret
by Writer-Person
Summary: Goku makes a mistake in transporting while sparring with Vegeta. The small mistake leads to Goku and Vegeta changing incidents of the past in a parallel universe while trying to make their way back to their own place and time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A/N: I hope you enjoy! This is the period after the Buu saga.

* * *

Vegeta threw a barrage of kicks and punches at a tremendous rate at Goku, but none were landing. How come he couldn't beat Kakarrot, no-matter how hard he tried? Somehow, Kakarrot was always a step ahead of him, he was always stronger. It had been his greatest and most strived for goal yet. So far, he had been devoted to achieving a higher status in strength compared to Kakarrot almost his whole entire life! 

Sadly, Somehow he just couldn't achieve that goal! Why? That was the one question Vegeta had been asking himself ever since that fateful day about 15 years ago. The day when Kakarrot leveled up to him when they fought for the first time.

He was a third class moron for Kami's sake! It was embarrassing to be at the same status as him. What would his father think if he were alive? What would any Saiyan think? Kakarrot was born with a pitiful power level, while he was born with a royal elite one! It just wasn't fair!

Vegeta envied Kakarrot. Ever since his first fight with the man, it seemed as if he were always one step ahead of him. Goku had been first to achieve the legendary Super Saiyan status, and his son... His mere child offspring had managed to make it to the ascended Super Saiyan status before them all!

And when Vegeta finally thought that he had caught up to - maybe even surpassed - Kakarrot's level of strength, and pure power, he found out that Kakarrot had achieved the form of Super Saiyan 3.

It truly was as if his whole entire life was a gigantic recurring nightmare. Over and over again, the process would repeat. Vegeta would catch up, but only to be surpassed once more.

After fighting Buu, something inside Vegeta changed. He was still quite jealous of Kakarrot's knack of getting raw power seemingly easily, but he soon understood how. He achieved it through protecting the ones he loved. And he realized that was not something to envy, but to look up to, and follow.

Vegeta tried his best not to, but he had actually grown to respect the third class. If anyone had ever asked him, he would deny it, but deep down inside he did...

* * *

At the moment, two of our favorite heroes were in one of their oh-so common all-out brawls: 

"Wow Vegeta, you've gotten way better!"exclaimed Goku encouragingly, in his normal cheery voice.

"Cut the crap, Kakarrot!"Vegeta snapped back at him.

Goku continued undaunted, "So... do you want to take it up to the next level?"

"Let's skip this warm up, and get to the real workout already!"said Vegeta impatiently, emphasizing his point by powering up past Super Saiyan to Super Saiyan two.

"Sure thing, Vegeta,"chimed Goku, following suit.

Once again, the two clashed together, Vegeta was on the offensive, and Goku the defensive. Now, Goku had to block some of Vegeta's blows, instead of dodging them. Secretly, Goku hadn't powered up to his best in that form, but he did it for a reason: one, he wanted a better workout, and two, he didn't want to hurt Vegeta's beloved pride by beating the living pulp out of him. If Vegeta new that he was holding back in Super Saiyan 2 form, he'd be furious, but he didn't have a clue.

Goku started to get a bit bored, and decided to play with Vegeta, not realizing that that would probably hurt his pride immensely too! He transported behind Vegeta. For a second, Vegeta looked around confused, but then he sensed Goku's Ki, and realized where he was.

Vegeta quickly swung himself around, only to catch a faint glimpse of Goku's after-image, and sense his Ki behind him yet again. This went on two more times. On the fourth try, Vegeta managed to grab a hold of Goku, before he could vanish to his next location.

"Wha...!"Goku blurted, with a look of surprise apparent on his face.

Goku was so astonished that Vegeta had managed to grab him, that it caused him to lose track of his place of transportation. Vegeta looked around himself in awe, he had transported up to the look-out with Goku before, but the feeling and image of it had faded slightly.

He could feel a pushing sensation all over his body. It felt as if he were stuck to a wall. He couldn't move his head or any of his limbs. That was the reason why Goku had said it was important to hold on tight whenever he would bring anyone along for the ride, because your whole body basically froze.

If you didn't have a tight enough grasp on the transporter, you would slip away, and be stuck in the void that you were traveling in for all eternity. Your very soul wouldn't be transferred to other-world when your body lost nourishment and died.

All around Vegeta and Goku was a bright white light. Usually you could see blurry white-noise images of people all around you; but for some weird reason, there were none.

Vegeta then thought, 'This is odd, usually you only stay in hear for only a matter of seconds, why aren't we reappearing somewhere else?'

Goku searched frantically for a familiar Ki, but couldn't find any. Come to think of it, he couldn't even find a Ki that wasn't familiar. It was like he had lost all sense of their dimension, he knew that he had lost his concentration, but he didn't understand how that little mistake could screw them over so unbelievably much!

Then he felt it, just a tiny bit of Ki other than his and Vegeta's. It was familiar, yet it felt as if he'd never sensed it before. It was like a bond he couldn't understand between him and the owner of the Ki. For some odd reason unknown to him, it was almost exactly the same as his Ki.

Goku tried his best to concentrate on it, but it seemed too small. It seemed like it was too far away! He tried harder. So hard, to the point that he started getting a migraine from using his mind so much. Finally, he got a good enough lock on the Ki, and decided that it was now or never.

All around Vegeta and Goku, blindingly bright lighting streaked through the void. The pressure against them increased ten-fold. A normal person would have been crushed by the impact. The force against them started to get painful, even for Goku, and he started losing the mysterious Ki's signal.

'No!'Thought Goku. 'I won't let this happen! I can't give up!'

Goku's black obsidian-like pupils disappeared and his eyes became an opal color. Minuscule lighting bolts started to jolt up in every direction from within the endless void. The static lighting surrounded him, and began to build a blindingly bright blue aura.

Slowly, the aura started to engulf Vegeta. Once they were both beneath the surface of the tremendous barrier of Ki. A gigantic lighting bolt shot from beneath them out of nowhere, and they disappeared...


	2. Where Are We?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

When the blinding lighting soared up around, and against them, they could both feel cool tingling sensations crawl up their arms! Simultaneously, their heart-beats increased, rising in volume by the millisecond. They could hear the loud thump, thump, thump ringing in their ears. The gigantic lighting bolt turned into a streak of even brighter light! In result, forcing both their eyes shut to keep from damaging their eyesight.

All of a sudden, the force against them increased, yet again. Goku concentrated as best he possibly could, as both his and Vegeta's bodies deteriorated molecule, by molecule. He suddenly couldn't feel Vegeta's rough grasp any longer.

'No!' His mind screamed in vain! 'Vegeta... Where are you?'

That was Goku's final thought before he lost all focus - what little he had left - on where he was, and where he was going... It was also the last thought he had before complete darkness overcame his mind as he was lulled into unconsciousness.

A loud incessant noise was the first thing he could comprehend as his mind frantically worked to give him back consciousness. His finger twitched as he began to regain control over his body; and his breathing changed from the small rhythmic intakes of oxygen, to a more fast and proficient pace.

He could feel the warm stuffy air of the room he was in. It felt sticky against his skin, making him feel like was covered in sweat from head to toe. His eyes and nose then also twitched as he picked up the scent of the room. It smelled like a doctors office. It had the stench of medicine lingering about it.

He hated hospitals, he hated that scent... Suddenly, Goku had a terrifying thought, 'I'm in a hospital!'

He shot open his eyes in fear, and came face to face with a sheet of clear plastic. He looked to both of his sides nervously, and saw more of the plastic, just these sides had golf ball sized holes in them to ventilate the air properly. It didn't take him long to realize that he was confined in some type of plastic box!

He immediately on instinct began to hyperventilate nervously. 'Where am I? How do I get out of this... this thing?'he thought inwardly.

Then the noise came back again, giving him a headache. 'Huh, that's weird, that sounds like a baby crying...'he thought in confusion

He looked to his left, where the noise was coming from, and noticed that his box was attached to another of the same size and capacity.

'How could I have possibly missed that?'Goku questioned himself.

He looked inside of it, and saw a newborn baby with it's eyes shut tight, and tears streaking it's face. It was a boy, and he had spiky black hair. Something about the little tikes facial features struck as familiar with Goku, but he just couldn't put his finger on it!

The baby's wailing was starting to get really obnoxious, and was making Goku's headache even more severe. Just when he thought that he couldn't get any less fortunate, another baby started to mimic the other one by also, screaming and crying. Soon, the whole room was filled with wailing.

Goku bent his right fingers into a fist, and hit the plastic that conjoined him, and the black-haired boy to make the kid shut-up. This only proved to make the situation worse. Goku stopped pounding on it and lay his hand out flat against the right wall of his encasement.

'Huh, is it me, or is my hand really small?' thought Goku absentmindedly.

After a moment of starring at his abnormally small hand, the realization finally dawned on him. The plastic box he was in was the same exact measurements as the one next to him. He didn't even have to look at himself to be positive... It all made sense now!

'How could I have been so ignorant, and stupid?'thought Goku. 'I'm a BABY!

'But how? I didn't do...anything, did I?' Goku question himself. 'Wait a second..._'_

Goku then abruptly turned his head to the right, and saw that the baby next to him had a brown furry appendage wrapped securely around his waste.

'It... It can't be... Can it? Brolly?'enquired Goku.

Goku, then looked uneasily down at his waste, and saw a tail of his own wrapped around him in the same fashion.

'This can only mean one thing... I'm on Planet Vegeta! But... Vegetasei was destroyed the day I was born, that means... I have to get out of hear, now!'thought Goku.

* * *

**Vegeta's Point of View... **

Slowly both Vegeta, and Goku were disappearing into after-images. Vegeta felt his hand steadily slip from Goku's arm. He tried his best to move, but the force kept its hold on him.

'Blast! I sure as hell don't want to be stuck here forever, especially...'thought Vegeta, though, his train of thought was cut off short, because at that very moment, he lost his grasp completely.

He wanted to scream, but couldn't. Instead of staying stagnant, as he thought he would be. He started free falling... To where he didn't know. For some odd reason Vegeta kept picturing himself falling flat on his face on hard cement, but it never happened. Vegeta felt a quick jerk against his body, and then disappeared completely! He also lost consciousness in the act.

Vegeta, unlike Goku, jerked upright and flipped his eyelids wide-open the second he began to gain consciousness. The reason being, was that it was a grown habit from when he used to work for Freeza. When the blurriness in his eyes began to fade away, he couldn't believe what he was seeing!

He was in a space pod, but even worse, one of Freeza's pods to be exact.

'I must be hallucinating...'thought Vegeta in complete and utter astonishment.

Having mastered any pod's controls, Vegeta was able to figure out what location the machinery was headed with ease. Once again, he couldn't believe his eyes!

Apparently, the pod was taking him to Planet Keeron, the first planet Freeza had ever sent him to purge!

'But... This can't be... I destroyed that planet almost thirty years ago! Vegeta contemplated. Unless... Damn that dunce, Kakarrot!

He scanned the radius of 200 ft. around his pod, and this time, wasn't surprised to find that Raditz' and Nappa's pods were alongside his.

'This was the exact day that Freeza killed my father! The day that he destroyed my people, along with their pride and my own. I won't let that happen again!' thought Vegeta as he clicked a few buttons on the scouter newly acquired on his now chubby, five year old face.

"Nappa, Raditz!"hissed Vegeta into the link he had just formed with his scouter.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta," recited the other two men by memory.

"Turn your pods around, and direct them towards Vegetasei!"commanded Vegeta.

"But, we haven't finished our mission, Freeza will have our heads,"spoke Nappa, nervously.

"I don't care, Nappa, Freeza's going to blow up Planet Vegeta in less than twenty-four hours!"shouted Vegeta loosing his patience with buffoon.

"Vegeta..."began Nappa, disbelief ridden in his voice.

"I said turn around now, before I blast you both to oblivion!"demanded Vegeta furiously.

"Yes, sir!"agreed Nappa and Raditz simultaneously.

Vegeta, punched in the new coordinates abruptly, soon followed by the two hesitant Saiyan warriors following him.

'I'll get my revenge on you this time Freeza!' thought Vegeta determinedly, as his pod zoomed en route towards Vegetasei.

Somewhere else in space you could see a third class Saiyan pod, also making its way towards Vegetasei. Inside, was a man that looked identical to Goku, other than the fact that he had a star shaped scar on his left cheek.

He appeared as if he had gone through a meat-grinder. Blood was dripping from a tattered blood soaked cloth that was tied around his forehead.

He had severe gashes all over his arms and legs, and the Saiyan armor he was clad in was mutilated!

Although he obviously had many other distractions at said moment, he only had one single thought running a course through his mind as his pod zipped through space in a blur. 'I have to warn the others! I won't let Freeza destroy my race, not over my dead body!'


	3. Will Fate Change?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Goku kicked his leg up against the top plastic sheet. The action caused a hole to form in it, and Goku's foot to get stuck. He jammed his other leg up to make the hole bigger. Once he had done that, he managed to rip the hole with his hands, enough so, to be able to climb out of his encasement.

He heard the tapping of footsteps echoing throughout a near-by hallway. He looked in the direction, listening to sense if whoever it was, was getting closer. It became louder and louder, indicating that it was, indeed, approaching the room he was in. He started to hear two male voices, having a conversation.

He stared blankly at the mutilated plastic box he had been in only moment ago, and then toward the door. Frantic thoughts of what might happen if they were to see him flooded into his mind. Naturally, his first thought was to hide.

'Oh Crud...'he thought, frantically looking for somewhere to hide.

His eyes wandered to a large filing cab-nit. 'Can I fit in there?' he questioned himself inwardly, glancing at his now, small body.

He ran over to it, and opened it up, but it was full. He pushed a small amount of ki to his feet, and levitated to the drawer on top of the one he had just looked in. It too, was full. He desperately searched for another place to hide in. He looked towards the slightly ajar door, and his eyes widened, he could see their shadows slowly inching towards the wooden portal...

"So, how long is your shift today?"asked a stocky Saiyan man with dark brown spiky hair, and black eyes.

"It's to 10:00 P.M., and I'm on call!"said a lanky light blue-skinned humanoid, with long shaggy white hair, and golden orbs for eyes.

They were both clad in plain white medical uniforms. "That su..."began the Saiyan man, pausing in mid sentence, jaw dropping, and eyes widening.

The humanoid looked at the man's facial expression and asked, "What?"

The Saiyan pointed in front of him, and answered by saying, "Look!"

The humanoid turned to see one of the small rectangular boxes that the newborn babies were kept in was ripped open from the inside. Immediately, he mimicked the Saiyan's former expression of wonderment.

"W...Whose baby was that?"questioned the blue-skinned man.

"I... I think it was Bardock's weak third class child!"spoke the Saiyan in pure and utter awe.

"Third class! How could a mere third class baby do that?"yelled the humanoid in frustration, running a large blue hand through his unkept white mop for hair.

"I don't know, but he's scheduled to be sent off to begin the purging of a planet called... Ey-arth today! We need to find him, or else..."he replied, trailing off as disturbing pictures of Freeza killing him slow and painfully entered his mind.

The other man gulped loudly, and they both searched the room chaotically, anxiety taking a tole on their minds.

From above Goku watched the scene play out. His forehead was covered with a cold sweat. He had his arms and legs wrapped around a pipe attached to the ceiling, and he was slowly, but surely, slipping earth-wards.

He watched as the two men ran around the room in search for him. They looked similar to that of chickens running around with their heads cut off.

Goku was torn out of his musings as he slipped an inch more off of the pipe, and lost some of his grip. He felt a bead of sweat slide down his forehead, and onto his nose.

He crossed his eyes, following it, he pleaded inwardly for it not to drip off his nose. Then, the inevitable happened. He watched in slow motion as the bead of sweat detached itself from his nose, and gravity set in, dragging it down to the ground.

It made a small splashing noise that a normal human's hearing wouldn't be able to detect, but a Saiyan, now that's a different story. In fact, both the Saiyan and humanoid heard it.

They glanced down at the floor where they had heard the noise, and they detected a droplet of transparent liquid. The two men exchanged quick glances, and then looked up at the ceiling to see what had produced it. But to their disappointment, nothing out of the ordinary was there.

"We're screwed, aren't we?"muttered the Saiyan.

"Uhuh..." murmured his comrade.

"Phew,"sighed Goku.

'That was a close one, too close!'he thought

He was on the opposite side of a vent that was located on the ceiling. His now-clammy hands were clinging tightly through some of the slits in the metal. The reason in being, was to keep the vent-cover from falling to the ground.

Luckily, the screws hadn't ripped out of the ceiling. If they had, he'd definitely be caught. There was a minor problem with this, though. He couldn't put the vent back on, and make it stay held up.

He decided to weld it back on with a small amount of ki. At first he wasn't sure if he should do it. He figured that he might be detected. But he soon decided that what was going to happen would happen, and that he should just take a shot at it. Besides, he wasn't going to use much ki at all!

He welded the metal together, and to his pleasure, didn't get caught in the act. Now all that he had to do was crawl through the vents until there was an opening where he wouldn't be caught. If he wasn't a new-born baby, then people probably wouldn't care if he was in the building, but he was. So that meant that he couldn't let anyone see him.

He was now determined to get off the planet before Freeza was to blow it up. Next, he would worry about finding Vegeta!

* * *

Vegeta was sitting in his space pod with his arms crossed in frustration. He was beginning to wonder if he should stop Freeza... Well, he knew that he was definitely going to give Freeza a visit and set things right, but he was debating with himself whether he should prevent Freeza from destroying Vegetasei. Did the Saiyans really deserve to be saved?

He knew that he hadn't deserved a second chance after all he had done, but Goku had given him one anyways. If he got a second chance... Should the Saiyans? Would they even change if he did?

He missed Vegetasei more than anything... He'd only lived there for a small portion of his life, but he still missed it. He hated how he had forgotten so much about the beautiful planet, and it's proud people. _His_ proud people!

He stared off into space for a few moments, pondering on whether or not his race deserved to be saved... He just couldn't decided what to do. Would it be wrong of him to save them? It would definitely alter the future... He might never meet Bulma, and have Trunks!

But... He just had to know what it would be like if he had gotten the chance to live there his whole childhood. It was one of those things he knew he would regret if he didn't give it a go. Suddenly, Vegeta had made his decision... He immediately pressed a few buttons in his pod, to find out how long it would take to get to Planet Vegeta.

"No... How can this be?"he muttered aloud.

The small screen in front of him read four hours. He didn't have four hours! Planet Vegeta would have long since been annihilated by the time he would get there if it took him that long to reach his destination!

'I won't make it in time..."he thought in desperation. ' No... I have to! I just have to...'

* * *

Bardock felt a small jolt, as his pod landed on the launch ramp. The memory of Freeza's soon to be treachery ran freshly throughout his mind. He limped into a building with pods laid out all over the place.

He walked up to a short Saiyan man. He had black spiky hair that arched down his back to his mid-section. A lot like the majority of Saiyans, he had charcoal black eyes.

Once he noticed Bardock moving towards him, he exclaimed, "Bardock! Look at you! You're half-dead again! You seriously should go to the medical-wing to get healed up right away!"

Bardock just scowled at the man, "Where's my son?"he growled impatiently.

"Y... Your son... You mean Raditz?"asked the man nervously, even though Bardock was obviously in no condition to fight.

The man already knew that Bardock's temper was no toy! He was not a man to mess around with when he was in a serious mood.

"No, my son, Kakarrot!"hissed Bardock, using every ounce of his will-power to keep himself from slapping this guy upside-the-head.

"I'm sorry Bardock, but Kakarrot was scheduled to be sent to..."the man paused slightly as he checked over the deported children sheet he had in hand, he couldn't seem to figure out how to pronounce the planet. "Ey-arth about 20 minutes ago... He's probably long-gone by now!"

"How come I wasn't informed that he was going to be sent to purge a planet?"shouted Bardock angrily.

"I thought you already knew that third class Saiyans are automatically sent to purge planets..."murmured the man.

Bardock's right eye twitched impetuously, he looked like he was about to strangle the poor man.

Surprisingly, instead, he warned, "Look, Freeza's going to blow up Vegetasei! You have to get off the planet, and quick! If you see anyone, warn them too!"he then, began limping off farther into the building, towards a door.

"He truly is insane!"muttered the man, walking off to go deport another baby.

Unknown to him, or Bardock, up above, in a vent in the ceiling was Goku. He had witnessed the whole conversation.

"H... he went back for me..."Goku said in low shocked whisper.


	4. The Lone Warrior and The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

A/N: "The Lone Warrior and the Final Battle,"which translated into Japanese is "Tatta Hitori no Saishuu Kessen" which is the title of the Bardock TV special. Just thought you'd like to know that little fact!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Vegeta slammed both of his small fists against his pods seat, causing small tears in the material. He scowled at the extraterrestrial wonders that lay outside his pod's red tinted glass window. This was his chance to live the life he had wanted. The one he had yearned for so often when he had been a young child. 

Unlike Goku, he had gotten the chance to meet his Father, but not to know him. His father was the King of all Saiyans, therefore, he couldn't blame him for not being there for him. He was a busy man, and always had many tasks to attend to. Still, it bothered Vegeta that he had been given the chance to actually know his Father... But his Father never bothered to get to know him, even a little bit.

This was the day his father gave him away to Freeza. The day his life went down the drain. The question that had been killing him forever was: Why did his father give him away so easily?

He was grateful for everything that Earth had provided him. A home, food, as much as he didn't like to admit it, friends, and last but not least, a family. Deep down inside, he would miss Bulma, and Trunks, along with the others. Just then, he realized that he, just like his father; had never made time to get to know his son.

He knew that his chances of returning back to his time line were slim to nothing. He made a promise to himself that moment, that he would not grow up to be his father this time. He would make time for his family. He had been so selfish over the years, and he just now realized what all of the arguments he, and Bulma had been in lately were for. They were for Trunks.

The poor little eight year old didn't really have a father figure. He would force the child to train everyday. He'd never give him a compliment, not one. He now regretted his past... but he was going to fix it!

Just then, it hit him. If both he, and Kakarrot were both sent to this exact time. That would mean that Kakarrot would have just been born, and that he would still be on Vegetasei. Meaning, Goku could save the Saiyan race if he chose to!

'Kill that son that a bitch, Kakarrot. Don't let your race suffer the same fate twice...'thought Vegeta.

* * *

Bardock limped as fast as he could through long hallways, and down many flights of stairs. He finally stopped at a door, and opened it. It turned out to be a bar. A few Saiyans turned their attention towards him, but the majority ignored the new entrance. 

"Jeeze... Bardock, what the hell happened to you?"questioned someone who was sitting on a stool with a glass of Vodka in his hand.

Bardock ignored him, and yelled, "Everyone, please listen to me!"

He waited a few seconds, but still, he hadn't received anyone's attention. "PEOPLE!"he screeched over the loud chatter.

Still nothing, he glared around at all of the Saiyans surrounding him; trying to figure out a way to get everyone's undivided attention. He glanced over at the man who had spoken to him moments earlier. His eyes trailed down to his hands, and then rested upon the glass of Vodka he was holding. Bardock reached out his arm, and took the glass.

"Hey, what the hell do you think your..."started the man; being cut off by a crashing sound.

The sound was caused by Bardock, who had thrown the glass against one of the walls inside the bar room. All of the Saiyans acute hearing picked up the shrill, crunching sound. Their eyes watched the shattered shiny, clear, material fall to the ground, and break into even smaller pieces. In unison, their eyes jolted towards Bardock, who in turn, smirked to himself due to his hand work.

Bardock cleared throat and spoked loudly,"You all have to listen to me! Freeza sent one of his Elite men Dodoria, and some of his henchmen to destroy me, and my team. Dodoria and his men left me there, thinking that they had killed me, but they hadn't!"

" Freeza did this because he fears us! He's afraid that we'll become stronger than him! To prevent that from happening, he's going destroy Planet Vegeta! You all have to get off of the Planet! Please heed my warning!"Begged Bardock.

Bardock refrained from talking for a moment, ans saw a bunch of confused blank stares aimed his direction. The room had gone into an awkward silence.

"You're insane,"shouted a Saiyan from the back of the bar, finally breaking the eery silence.

"Yeah, I guess losing your precious team drove you nuts, huh, Bardock?"said another Saiyan cruelly.

"Tch... Yeah, who didn't see that one coming?"said a man next to the one who had just spoke.

"Freeza wouldn't do that to us. He relies on us too much."spoke a woman to Bardocks left.

"Fine! Don't listen to me! You'll see... You'll all see! Freeza will destroy all of you ignorant fools!"screamed Bardock, pointing madly at everyone in the room, he could feel laughter ring in his ears as he left the bar.

Bardock faltered back towards the pod launching area languidly. He shoved open the door to the first prepared pod he saw.

"Bardock, you can't take that pod, it's for Elites..."began a pod mechanic, stopping mid-sentence because Bardock had already taken off.

The mechanic furrowed his brows in confusion, then shrugged his shoulders, and went back to work.

"Not my problem..."the mechanic muttered.

Bardock closed his eyes apprehensively, taking a deep breath as his pod zoomed past Vegetasei's atmosphere. He stopped his pod about 100 feet away from Freeza's gargantuan ship, still in Vegetasei's mesosphere . He climbed out of his pod, and flew as fast as he could towards it.

* * *

King Vegeta had changed his mind. He wasn't going to let Freeza take his son away. He stormed off to get a pod to be able to go up to Freeza's ship, and give him a piece of his mind. Before he could reach it though, his mate Queen Rosicheena grabbed his shoulder, stopping his long stride. 

"Please... Vegeta... don't!"she said with teary eyes.

In all of his life, he had never seen his mate cry, never. He turned his whole body around, facing her.

"Rosicheena... Do you not want are son back?"he asked bewildered.

"Of course I do... But he won't give him back, Vegeta! I know he wont, he'll kill you. I don't want to lose you too! Please, I beg of you!"she pleaded.

King Vegeta gazed into her eyes for a moment, reading her hurt expression.

"For you, I will, but mark my words. I will become stronger than Freiza, and I will get our son back!"said King Vegeta, indignantly.

"Thank-you,"whispered Queen Rosicheena, gratefully.

* * *

Bardock plowed through legions of Freeza's mercenaries, determined to at least try to destroy Freeza. A huge group of Freeza's warriors surrounded Bardock, and engulfed him. This only slowed Bardock down for a moment. He powered up as far as he could, and tossed them off left, and right. 

From inside of Freeza's gigantic ship, Freeza's loyal most prized fighter, Zarbon informed him of the chaos Bardock was causing to brew. Freeza acknowledged the news given to him. A large portion of the side of Freeza's ship slid open mechanically. The soldiers all stopped dead in there tracks, gazing intently at the sight in front of them.

Bardock locked eyes with Freeza, who was comfortably seated in some type of hover-chair, with a glass of wine in his hand.

"It's over Freiza, I know of your plan to destroy Vegetasei!"shouted Bardock angrily.

"Oh, do you? How do you think your going to stop me? Your weak, just like the rest of your kind!"spat Freeza.

"We've had it with you, Freeza, us Saiyans refuse to work for the likes of you anymore!"screamed Bardock courageously, completely ignoring Freeza's former statement.

"You stupid monkey, do you not realize that by saying that you have sealed your pathetic races fate!"hissed Freeza, a bit annoyed by Bardock's ignorance.

"No you won't!"whispered Bardock to himself, gathering his remaining Ki up. A large iridescent blue sphere of energy formed in his right hand as he yelled, "Take this, Riot Javelin!"

Freeza saw the energy blast fly towards him, and he laughed. He gathered up some red energy at the tip of his finger, and began to create his signature attack, the Death Ball. It grew at an enormously fast rate.

Only a matter of moments later, Bardock's eyes widened in utter surprise as his attack collided with Freeza's. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Freeza's Death Ball was absorbing his Riot Javelin!

Bardock watched Freeza laugh hysterically in pure horror, as the energy attack changed course and raced on towards him, the majority of Freeza's henchmen, and Planet Vegeta. Although fully aware of his oncoming death, Bardock didn't falter in fear, as Freeza's henchmen did. He chose to stand there nobly awaiting a warrior's death.

'So, this is how it ends...'he thought inwardly.

Though, just before the blast was about to hit him. A small figure appeared directly in front of him, catching the blast in its arms; whoever or whatever caught it was only about two inches away from him.

'Okay, now I know I'm going nuts... That looks exactly like...'began Bardock in complete astonishment.


	5. Change in Fate

Disclaimer: I do not rightfully own DB/Z/GT.

* * *

From inside of the vents, Goku watched his father limp out of sight. He had a sick feeling in the very pit of his stomach telling him that somehow, he was going to mess up this time line. When Trunks had come from the future to warn them about the androids, and Goku's sickness, Trunks knew for sure that it wouldn't affect his own time line at all.

Goku, on the other hand, didn't. He hadn't used the same method of transportation to get to this time and place. So, what if this really was his time? What if he were to make a few alterations? Would the result be that it were to create an opposite dimension altogether. Or would it change his own time line's future, the future that was meant to happen?

Goku had planned to find Vegeta, go to Earth, and wish to be transported back to their rightful time. He now realized that wouldn't be easy. He could make so many mistakes trying to pull off his plan. If he did make a mistake, and this was his rightful universe, they might never be able to return to their previous lives. He told himself, that no-matter what, he must not make a flaw, even if it might be with good intention.

When he was finished contemplating any changes in his plan, he realized that the man Bardock had been talking to was now long gone. Goku pulled off the vent cover, as quietly as possible. He stuck his head through the hole in the ceiling, and glanced throughout the room, making sure that he wouldn't be seen.

He jumped down from his perch, and floated to the floor. He set down the vent cover quietly, and tiptoed up to a nearby pod. He lifted up a small handle on the outside of it, and the hatch opened up.

He pulled himself into it, and climbed up onto the seat.

'This might take awhile,' thought Goku, having seen all of the confusing buttons in front of him, 'I wonder which one makes it take off?'

He decided to press one, but nothing happened. He pressed another, and his seat adjusted forward a bit. He frowned in frustration, and impatience.

"Oh come on, start already!" he growled in frustration, all the while, hitting his fist down on another button.

The control panel of the pod, indented, and a bolt of electricity came out of it.

"Uh-oh," murmured Goku, jerking back in his seat.

In an instant, the now-broken control panel lit up in flames due to the spark Goku had previously encountered. The startled boy immediately began to stomp out the fire with his shoe in utter hysterics.

'I think I'll just use another pod,' thought Goku, once the fire was out, kicking open the door carelessly.

He began to pull himself back out, but quickly shoved himself back into the small ship, and slammed the door behind him. The reason he did so, was because at that exact moment he was climbing out of the pod, he noticed Bardock had jogged/limped back into the same room in search for a pod of his own.

"Phew-" sighed Goku, convulsing slightly, "That was a close one!"

He waited a few minutes, before peeping his child-like face out of the pod's wrecked door once again. Once the coast was clear, he popped the hatch open completely, and jumped out. He quickly moved away from the pod, hearing the door make a creaking sound, and then fall off its hinges.

Goku's left eye twitched, and his shoulders hunched as he heard it make a loud thump on the ground. His tiny ears then picked up the sound of someone coming to investigate the noise, and ran for cover in another pod.

This time, instead of just pressing one button, he pressed them all at once. To his surprise, the pod started up, and took off into the sky. Upon lift-off, Goku couldn't help but notice how uncomfortable the seating was.

'This seat is too far back!' thought Goku in complaint, 'Hmm... I think this was the button that situated the seat.'

He pressed the button, and let out a high pitched yelp of surprise. The pod jerked to a stop, making him hit his head on the controls. It then began to free-fall earthward at an alarming rate. Goku frantically hit all of the buttons over and over again, until the pod finally stopped, then flew upward once more.

'That definitely wasn't the chair adjustment button!' thought Goku, looking out the window a bit shaken up.

As he neared the edge of Planet Vegeta's atmosphere, he felt a chill go up his spine. He could clearly see his Father plowing through an army of Freeza's mercenaries. He furrowed his brows angrily out of contempt and ire.

"Freeza, that coward!" hissed Goku.

His body trembled anxiously, as he watched a portion of Freeza's ship open up. Goku clenched his fists as he saw the image of Freeza himself appear out of the darkness.

All of his henchmen stopped dead in their tracks, a few bowed, and mumbled what Goku thought was,

"Lord Freeza."

Goku remembered the button he had pressed to stop the pod, and clamped his hand down on it. He silently slipped past the pod door, and floated out into the cosmos. He had never thought his Father was that strong! He had just single handedly taken on all of Freeza's crew-members.

Vegeta had never told Goku of this, and suddenly, he wished he had. Though, Goku was uncertain of whether Vegeta knew about this or not. This was something Goku could actually take pride in.

His father, out of all of the Saiyans on Planet Vegeta at that point in time, was the only one who was brave enough to stand up to Freeza for what was right. His eyes followed Bardock's figure as it levitated closer to Freeza indignantly, and courageously.

* * *

"It's over Freeza, I know of your plan to destroy Planet Vegeta!" shouted Bardock angrily.

"Oh, do you? How exactly do you think your going to stop me? You're weak, just like the rest of your kind!" spat Freeza.

"We've had it with you, Freeza, us Saiyans refuse to work for the likes of you anymore!" screamed Bardock, completely ignoring Freeza's previous comment.

"You stupid monkey, do you not realize that by saying that you have sealed your pathetic race's fate!" shouted Freeza, a bit annoyed by Bardock's ignorance.

"No you won't!" whispered Bardock to himself confidently, gathering his remaining ki up all the while.

A big blue sphere of iridescent energy formed in his right hand as he yelled, "Take this, Riot Javelin."

* * *

Goku smiled as he saw Bardock's energy attack stream towards Freeza. He had completely forgotten what the inevitable was. He soon recieved that depressing reminder when Bardock's attack was absorbed by Freeza's signature ki blast, the Death Ball.

'NO! It's not fair! He tried so hard! He was so brave, and he is still going to fail! I... I can't let this happen! I know I shouldn't, and the consequences may be permanently damaging to the timeline, but he doesn't deserve this. No-one deserves this!'screamed Goku's mind in desperation to find an excuse to save his Father.

He didn't have time to think of the full-on consequences of his actions. That by doing what he was intending to do, might cause him to lose ChiChi and his two sons forever. That he might never meet Bulma, Krillin, Yamcha, and the rest of his friends. He let his emotions cloud his proper judgment, and he moved in-between his Father and the Death Ball.

The energy blast was huge, and for some odd reason unknown to Goku, he seemed to be struggling with it. It was odd; this was something that should have been like a walk in the park for Goku. But instead it was actually difficult! He closed his eyes shut, and literally forced his body to put out more ki.

Meanwhile, Freeza couldn't believe what was happening. Why wasn't his attack moving? Surely that 3rd class trash couldn't keep hold of it! Though, Freeza stayed completely calm and collected.

'This is just a minor problem, nothing to worry about.' he thought reassuringly.

Freeza then pushed out more of his energy, and the blast skyrocketed at what he thought was Bardock once more.

"Ah!" Goku screamed out in pain, as the Death Ball started to singe the skin off of his palms.

The force Freeza had just recently added, shoved Goku back farther, making him collide with Bardock.

'I... I'm not going crazy! This is Kakarrot, but how?' thought Bardock in disbelief, trying his best to help hold Goku in place.

'I have to end this now before he adds more power to his attack. I don't know how much more I can handle in this state!' thought Goku. Immediately, Goku knew what he had to do.

"Ka... me... ha... me...HA!" shouted Goku at the top of his lungs, releasing a huge luminous blue energy blast.

Bardock gaped wide-eyed, as Goku's energy attack caused the Death Ball to ricochet back towards Freeza. He looked down at Goku, still holding him in place. The boy was breathing heavily, it sounded as if he were having an asthma attack. He kept gasping for larger breaths of air, as if the tons he had already taken in, weren't reaching his bloodstream.

Bardock let go of him, not knowing what to do. His attention was ripped away from Goku only moments later, by the sound of Freeza laughing hysterically.

He also heard his son's voice in-between breaths, gasping, "No... no! It can't be! He can't be alive after that!"

'Why is that child out here?' thought Freeza, taking notice of Goku right away.

'He looks just like... Bardock, could that be his son? Yes, that must be the case. Wait! He's breathing as if he had just put out a lot of energy, too much energy. It... It can't be, he couldn't have just... Could he? He's just a baby! A 3rd class Saiyan baby!' thought Freeza in complete shock.

"I can't let him win," muttered Goku, beginning to breathe normally again.

Bardock, all the while, just stood there watching in shock, awe, and utter disbelief!

'This can't be happening! I must be hallucinating!' he thought.

"I don't know how you managed to do that, and I really don't care! You'll pay dearly for defying me Saiyan! Mark my words!" yelled Freeza furiously.

"We'll see about that!" replied Goku.


	6. The Battle for Planet Vegeta Begins!

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT

* * *

Goku felt a bead of sweat slowly trail down his face as he gazed into cold eyes he'd thought he would never have to see again. Though, here he was, staring straight into the face of one of the people he detested most. He felt a chill run up his spine, and a rather unpleasant feeling in his gut told him he was nervous.

"Ok you little runt, If you want to play it that way I'd be more than obliged to grant your death-wish!" spat Freeza, slowly lifting himself out of his luxurious hover-chair.

"You seem so sure of yourself," replied Goku, smirking.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" questioned Freeza, chuckling.

Goku glared at him and said, "We'll see if you're still laughing in a couple of minutes or so when you've had the tar beaten out of you!"

"Well, I hope you bought some insurance to back up your claim, or do you even know what that is?" taunted Freeza.

Goku powered up a bit, and got into a fighting stance, "Are you going to make a move or not?"

"This should be fun!" replied Freeza, a lust for pain and torture becoming evident in his eyes.

Freeza's form faded out and reappeared in front of Goku in an instant, swiping a swift right kick towards Goku's face. Goku grabbed his foot with his right hand, and jabbed his knee into Freeza's stomach.

Freeza recoiled backwards, not from pain, but utter shock! 'He... he actually hit me!' Freeza growled, and flew towards Goku again, throwing a barrage of kicks and punches at him. Goku managed to block and dodge most of them, a couple breaking through his defense.

They broke apart for a moment. Goku was breathing hard and already felt exhaustion start to sneak up on him. 'Why am I so tired already? This can't be right? Why am I so weak?' thought Goku in slight panic. Goku clenched his fists together and hid his anxiety from those surrounding him, especially Freeza.

"Not bad, am I?" asked Goku.

"Not bad for a monkey, but I don't want to waste my time babysitting a little tike like you," replied Freeza, lifting his right arm, and pointing his index finger upwards. A small red ki ball, about the size of a bullet became visible above his extended finger. "I'd like to introduce you to my-"

"Let me guess, your Death Ball, right?" questioned Goku, grinning. "You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me!"

"Freeza's right eye twitched in annoyance, "I see you've been doing your homework, Saiyan. No matter, you're still going to-" began Freeza, pointing his Death Ball at Goku and shooting it at him, "-DIE!" he hissed, crossing his arms and awaiting the sickening scream he was so sure would ensue only moments later.

Though, unfortunately for him, Goku dodged the deathly red laser with ease. "Is that the best you've got?" he responded mockingly.

Freeza scowled at him, "You're starting to get on my nerves, child!"

"Aw- I'm so sorry!" stated Goku, pouting his lower lip sarcastically.

"So, you think you're funny? You want to play, do you? Well, you're in luck! I like games!" hissed Freeza in a low raspy chuckle. "In fact, why don't we play tag? I'll even be it!"

Freeza lifted his right arm in the air at a slight angled and shouted, "TSUIBI KIENZAN!"

A bright reddish pink thing razor-like circular disk formed above Freeza's right palm. Goku fake-yawned as he watched the disk form.

"TAKE THIS!" screamed Freeza, a smile stretching across his lips as he launched the attack at Goku.

'Man, I really do hate this move,'thought Goku with a slight frown.

Goku zipped this way, and that. He dodged the attack; occasionally, he would only make it by mere centimeters. All the while, Freeza was laughing hysterically. Every once in a while, he would slice n' dice a few of his own soldiers. Bardock even had to dodge it a few times.

Freeza was laughing hysterically. He looked like an utter maniac.

"Round and round the monkey goes, where he will die, nobody knows! Hahaha!" mocked Freeza in delight.

"I've had enough of this!" growled Goku, somewhat perturbed.

He turned around to face the energy disk, put his right hand up in the air, and yelled, "KIENZAN!"

A bright yellowish-white disk formed in his own palms. Instead of taking the chances of launching it, he clamped his other hand against it, and positioned it vertically in front of his chest.

'I hope this works,' he thought.

Freeza's attack collided into Goku's Kienzan, causing Goku to be pushed backwards. Goku let out a scream, releasing more ki into his attack to make it stronger. After a matter of seconds, Goku's Kienzan sliced Freeza's attack in half, as if it were a saw.

Goku turned towards Freeza with a serious expression upon his childlike face and demanded, "Stop playing with me Freeza! I'm way stronger than you think! Even now as we speak, I'm suppressing an excessive amount of my ki!"

"You lie! You are no stronger than you are now! There is no such thing as suppressing ki! Stop trying to prolong your imminent death!" spat Freeza, crossing his arms indignantly.

'This tike is really starting to get on my nerves!'he thought to himself.

"Freeza, you don't know how wrong you are! Transform already, so I can get this over with!" replied Goku, half-wishing he hadn't said that last tidbit. What if he couldn't take him in his fully transformed state?

"What? How did you know about my transformation?" questioned Freeza, shock clearly evident on his face.

"You don't need to know how, just do it!" shouted Goku.

"Fine, I can't believe how impatient you are to die!" said Freeza. "Prepare yourself, Saiyan! You are about to witness a transformation, no-one else has ever seen before!"

Freeza bent his knees down, preparing himself for the strain that his body was about to go through.

"AHHHHH-" he yelled in a crescendo of volume.

Goku watched the transformation take place in pure boredom. He began tapping his foot impatiently on imaginary earth. He may not have witnessed all of Freeza's transformations, but he didn't really care to anyways.

Bardock and the others, however, looked on in horror. They'd all heard disgusting stories about Freeza being able to transform, but never thought that they'd ever live see it. Freeza's whole physical structure changed dramatically! His height increased, and his two horns, now protruded diagonally, then jutted vertically, instead of just diagonally. His muscles were exponentially increased, to the point where they looked as if the tendons holding his muscles to his bones would snap at any minute if he moved any more.

Eventually, the ki barrier that had built up around him died down, and he let out one large breath, and then smirked at Goku, muttering, "Are you scared, little monkey?" in a breathy voice.

Goku ignored his comment, "Freeza, power up to your fullest! I'm not stupid! I know that you have four different forms!" replied Goku, hearing many gasps around him after he had stated that.

Freeza crossed his arms, and raised his left eyebrow at Goku. "I don't know how you acquired this knowledge of me, and I must say, I'm truly impressed! Fine, I'll give you what you want!" said Freeza.

After two more transformations, Goku said, "Finally, it took you forever! Now, I'm going to show you a little transformation of my own. I believe you call it, Super Saiyan."

"HAHAHA! You truly crack me up, child!" YOU, a Super Saiyan, hahaha! You just made my day! Now I might make your death a little bit quicker! MAYBE!" cackled Freeza, clutching his stomach, which evidently was in pain because of his excessive laughter.

Goku only glared at him, thinking, 'You'll see, and then you won't be laughing any longer.'

He braced himself, and then began to scream, "AHHHH!"

Freeza and his minion's eyes all widened as they saw a thick white barrier of ki wrap around Goku like a blanket.

'Can this be? Is my son really a Super Saiyan?'thought Bardock in disbelief.

Goku screamed louder, and a golden aura began to incase his body, his eyes began to flicker from their normal onyx color, to a teal color, and his hair flashed from raven to gold. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped powering up. His hair quit flashing gold, and his eyes returned to their normal color.

Goku looked down at himself in disbelief and horror, "Oh no! Why can't I transform?" he mumbled to himself in disquiet shock.


	7. The Fight for the Saiyan Race Continues!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Wow, eight reviews for one chapter! Thank-You sooooo much! That's a record! Let's see if we can beat it though! I decided to post this chapter earlier than I was going to because I was happy with how many reviews the last chapter got, keep em' coming!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

YELLING

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wow! Super Saiyan... are you supposed to look the same, hahaha! Kid, you just keep the jokes coming, don't you. I swear you're a real comedian!"taunted Frieza.

Goku growled at him, and crossed his arms. "I may not be able to go Super Saiyan right now, but that won't keep me from beating the pulp out of you!"snapped Goku.

"Yeah, that's right little brat, keep talking..."said Frieza.

'Man... Frieza's actually right! There's no way I can beat him like this!'thought Goku. "Are you going to make a move or not, runt?"said Frieza impatiently.

"If that's what you want,"said Goku, powering up, and blasting off towards Frieza.

He swung punch after punch, kick after kick, but none were landing. Frieza grabbed his little wrist, and flung him off through the thin atmosphere. Goku collided into one of Friezas henchman, stopping him from soaring the full distance he would have.

"Come on, don't tell me that's all the big bad Super Saiyan warrior has?"mocked Frieza.

A white aura encased Goku, tossing the poor man that had cushioned his fall off into another henchman. Goku shot off towards Frieza throwing another barrage of kicks, and punches at him. His speed increasing as he did so.

'I'm not going to give up! I can't...'thought Goku, pushing his tiny body to go faster and faster. No matter how fast he was going, he still couldn't even get close to touching Frieza. Even if he somehow miraculously did, it wouldn't even scratch him.

Frieza, then decided he was tired of playing with Goku, he switched to the offensive. The attacks were so fast to Gokus perspective, that he couldn't even see them coming! Frieza just kept landing blow after blow. Each new one sending excruciating pain into his nerves. Frieza punched harder and harder. He was enjoying the poor little boys pain.

What made it even more fun, was that it was a Saiyan. The one race he despised. By now, Goku was really regretting that he had told Frieza to transform to his strongest state. 'Why did I have to be so cocky. Darn- it Vegeta, you're really starting to rub off on me. Where are you? I need your help now, more than ever!'thought Goku.

**A Bar On Planet Vegeta: **

"You guys, come outside, quick!"said a Saiyan man that had ran into the bar.

"Why? What's going on?"asked another.

"You won't believe it until you see it, but that Bardock guy was right! There was a huge energy blast the size of a small planet out there!"

"Really?"asked another.

"Yeah, come on you guys, lets go get in our pods, and check it out!"said the man.

**The Royal Palace: **

"Your majesty, we have a report that Frieza just tried to launch an attack on Vegetasei!"said a surprised servant.

"What? That can't be true!"said King Vegeta, his facial features distorting into a mixture of shock, disbelief, and horror.

"Yes, My Lord, I'm sorry to announce it, but it is the truth. Supposedly, one of our own people deflected it, and is now in fight for our entire race with Frieza!"

"Servant, get my pod ready, I have to see this for myself."said King Vegeta.

"Yes, M'Lord!"said the man, running off nervously.

**Planet Vegetas Atmosphere: **

Frieza was now clutching poor Goku by the nape of his neck. He balled up his right fist, and slammed it into Gokus abdomen as hard as he could. He laughed as he heard Goku scream bloody murder. He smacked it into his stomach again, and laughed even more hysterically as Goku screamed again. He did it over and over again until Goku could only muster a groan.

'Oh my god, Frieza, he's a monster! I can't just stand hear, and do nothing, but if I try to help... I'd only make things worse! I can't stand this anymore!' thought Bardock, clenching his fists angrily.

"Come on brat, CRY, I WANT TO SEE YOU CRY!"screamed Frieza like a maniac.

"N... never!"muttered Goku.

"What did you say? I'm sorry, it sounded like you were disobeying my orders!"yelled Frieza, punching Goku in the jaw.

"Ahhh!"screamed Goku, clenching his fists angrily.

"I said cry God Damn-it! Beg for mercy!"screeched Frieza, shaking the small Saiyan boy back and forth.

"NEVER!"yelled Goku.

"Then DIE!"yelled Frieza, tightly clamping his hands around Gokus tiny neck.

Goku gasped for air, but Friezas cold hands were constricting his airway shut. He yanked his arms up from his sides, and grasped them onto Friezas arms; trying his best to pull them away from his neck. He flailed his short legs back and forth, attempting and failing to kick Frieza off of him. He opened his clamped shut eyes, and saw Friezas face smirking back at him. His vision then began to blur, and his kicking stopped. His grasp on Friezas arms slacked. 'So... this is how I'm going to die.'thought Goku, solemnly.

Then, all of a sudden, he felt Friezas hands slip away from his neck. He inhaled large amounts of air, gratefully. His sight began to clear up, and he was utterly surprised to see Frieza being pummeled by his father, Bardock. Bardock had a huge blue transparent aura engulfing him, and his eyes were completely white. His pupils and iris's had seemed to disapear.

Frieza appeared to be caught off guard too, but he soon regained the upper hand; like he always did, and he swatted Bardock away like a fly. Bardock rebounded quickly from the attack, and flew at him with the same amount of fury as before. Instead slapping him away this time, Frieza began to beat on him; sending tons of punches and kicks at him.

He punched him hard in the cheek, sending him reeling away from him. Bardock used his ki to stop himself from flying too far away, if he did, Frieza might attack his son again. 'I don't get it, the vision I had in the rejuvenation tank... it was nothing like this!'thought Bardock. His eyes locked with Friezas, and he let out a gasp as he saw Friezas eyes flash a brighter red. He could barely see it, but he did. Two twin lasers, bolted out of Friezas eyes, and were headed staight at him. He dodged both of them just in time before they hit him. One was mere inches away from the surface of the skin on his left arm.

Frieza lifted up his finger, and another red laser-like glow appeared on it, like it had earlier. He began shooting one tiny red bullet of ki after another at Bardocks feet. Bardock dodged this way, and that. A few getting so close, that they singed the skin on his legs. "Dance monkey, Dance."chorused Frieza, laughing sinisterly at him.

'Oh no, I have to do something, and quick. Bardock can't keep this up forever... but I can't do it. I can't even touch Frieza...'thought Goku.

Frieza stopped firing his Kousengan attack at Bardock. He flew up to him before he could recover, and kneed Bardock in the stomach carelessly. Bardock recoiled backwards from the pain. Friezas form faded out of Bardocks vision, and reappeared behind Bardock. Frieza wrapped his tail around Bardocks throat, and squeezed hard.

Bardock yelped out in pain, and Frieza squeezed harder. Bardocks loud shrill screams rang in Gokus ears like an alarm, triggering his anger and hate towards Frieza again. 'I might not be able to do it... but I can sure as hell try! I won't let Frieza hurt him... he saved me! He doesn't deserve this. No-one does! Frieza needs to DIE, AND I'LL MAKE SURE THAT HAPPENS!'Gokus mind screamed at him.

"Frieza chuckled, "I believe you've lived long enough!"he said hatefully.

He squeezed tighter, and Bardock let out another ear piercing scream. Both Bardock and Frieza were unaware of the aura of ki that had erupted around Goku.

Goku clenched his fists, and screamed, letting out even more energy. His screams caught Friezas attention, distracting him, and making him lose his constricting grip on Bardocks neck. Bardock slipped out, and pushed away from Frieza. He reluctantly turned his attention from Frieza, and stared at his enraged son in amazement. 'Where is he getting all of that power?'he thought.

Frieza crossed his arms, and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought I had gotten rid of you!"he said frowning a bit.

Instead of replying, Goku screeched again, his hair stood on end, and his eyes turned pure white. His head bobbed back, and forth from the strain that was being put on his body. He clenched his teeth, and screamed again. This time, transparent golden flames engulfed his whole being. His muscles increased in size, and his eyes transformed from their normal onyx color into small cylindrical sequins of teal. His hair began to flash from black to gold, and he howled once more. The golden aura around him shooting up even more, and his hair retaining its new golden color.

Goku let out a large breath, and glared at Frieza. His eyes flaring with an intensity of hate, no-one had ever seen in them before. "I'll kill you Frieza, you'll pay dearly for what you have done!"he spat.

Frieza took a nervous step backwards, 'What, this can't be happening... what is this?'his mind frantically thought.

Goku let out a primal growl, and appeared in front of Frieza in less than a second. He punched at him with all of his fury. Sending blow after blow, harder than the previous ones. He drew back his right fist, and it began to glow an iridescent white. He jabbed it into Friezas stomach, and Frieza screamed in pain.

His arm pierced all the way through Friezas abdomen, and out his back. Goku ripped out his arm, and wiped the blood off on his pants. Frieza looked up at him in utter horror, quickly grabbing his wounded stomach with his hand.

Goku backed up, and yelled, "DIE FRIEZA!"

He crouched down, cupped his hands at his side, and chanted, "Ka... me... ha... me... ha!"

A humongous, translucent, blue ki blast shot out of the palms of his hands. It soared over to Frieza, and collided into him, hitting its target dead on. Frieza screamed out profanity, cursing Goku to hell, as his body disintegrated with the energy pushing up against it. The enormous amount of ki, sending unbearable pain throughout every fiber of Friezas being.

Goku returned back to his normal state, and stood their staring at nothing, but the astronomical cosmos. Smiling at what wasn't there anymore. His vision then began to blur, and he could feel Planet Vegetas atmosphere tugging him towards the planet. He quit using his ki to stop it from doing so, he had none left. He just kept smiling as his mind slipped into darkness, heeding his unconscious mind to come fourth to allow him to rest peacefully.

Bardock flew towards his unconscious son, and grabbed hold of his limp body, ruining the atmospheres intentions. He smiled down at Goku, watching him inhale and exhale calm breaths of the thin air ethereally. 'He did it... he actually did it!'he thought in awe.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Bardock."said a voice Bardock knew, oh too well.

He looked in detestation at Dodoria. "I believe we have some unfinished business!"said Dodoria, laughing.

Bardock felt like he was going to vomit, 'No... how could this happen, not now...'he thought.

"Yes, I believe you and your son have done something very awful... of course, you'll have to be punished for that."said Zarbon.

'I have no power left... I can't fight them. Plus, I couldn't even compare with Dodoria on Planet Kanassa, how the hell could I do beat him now! There's no way I could even lay a hand on Zarbon!'thought Bardock.

Bardock looked behind him, and his eyes widened in surprise. Practically the whole Saiyan race was behind him, mixed up with all of Friezas mercenaries. "Why the hell are you all just standing there! This is your chance to become free! If we work together, we can beat them!"screamed Bardock, hope becoming evident in his eyes.

That hope disappeared rather quickly as he saw their responses. They just kept standing there. Some shook their heads, and others took a few reluctant steps backwards. "YOU COWARDS!"he screamed! "CAN'T YOU SEE THIS IS OUR ONLY FUCKING CHANCE?"

Still, he got no response. "Frieza was right to worry about you, Bardock, you are quite the trouble maker."Zarbon stated.

"Yes, and we must get rid of you! You already pose too much of a problem!"said Dodoria.

"First, the boy, he is too strong for his own good!"said Zarbon, taking a step forward.

Bardock, took a step backwards, and unconsciously clutched to his son more tightly. "Over my dead body!"he hissed.

"I believe we can arrange that..."said Zarbon, coldly.

**Somewhere in Space:**

"My lord, I seems that Frieza has reached Vegetasei before us!"said a humanoid man.

The man addressed to, was in a chair facing his back towards the other man who had just spoken.

"No matter, Vegetasei was not destroyed, so are plans are still on track. In fact, I have someone else who I would like to add to my collection. He is young, but quite strong, and would do well. Servant, order two separate of my Elite teams to destroy both Planet Namik, and Earth. I want no trace of them left. Kill every single inhabitant!"said the man seated in the chair.

"Y...yes sir, I'll get right on it!"said the other man, bowing slightly, and scurrying out of the room.

**Elsewhere: **

Vegeta was awoken by a beeping sound. "Arriving in Vegetaseis atmosphere in approximately 5 minutes."said a computer voice.

Vegeta sat straight up in his chair. "The Saiyans, they're alive, and Frieza, his ki is gone! By Kami Kakarrot, you did it! I guess your not that much of a baka after all."

'Wait a second, Kakarrot, his ki... it's dangerously low! What are those two other strong kis by him...'

"ZARBON AND DODORIA!"he screamed out loud in realization. "Don't worry Kakarrot, I'm coming!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yes! I finally wrote a LONG chapter! W00T! Hurry up Vegeta! You're running out of time! Remember to **REVIEW! **


	8. Not Again?

Disclaimer: I... don't... own... Dbz...

A/N: THANK-YOU for the reviews! Oh, and I've picked a song for this chapter, don't worry. I didn't write the lyrics in with the passage. Just thought if I had; it would be a good song for it. It's "Wasteland" by 10 Years! It actually would have been more appropriate for the fifth chapter, but it works for this one too! By the way, in case you don't know... I don't own that song and never will!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Dodoria lifted his arm. "You want to protect the little brat? No-matter, it will just make it more convenient for me. Kill two birds with one stone!"said Dodoria, smiling mockingly. 

Bardocks only response was that of a low growl.

"No last words... pity... that always makes the deaths more entertaining. Oh well..."said Dodoria, his hand outstretching.

A maroon-colored energy blast grew in the palm of his right hand. "DIE VERMIN!"he screamed, launching it at its target.

The luminous light reflected in Bardocks indignant eyes, growing bigger and bigger by the second. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you son..."muttered Bardock, his raven pupils never leaving the magnificent monestrous blast of ki.

Any Saiyan warrior on Vegetasei would be terrified of that blast, perhaps... even their beloved King. The King that was so brave... the one who was to magically become a Super Saiyan, and free the accursed race.

The race that was said to be doomed by Friezas wrath forever... but... they had been proven wrong! A small 3rd class Saiyan boy did what was thought of as impossible, HIS son, while their "almighty" King stood terrified on the sidelines. 'He is no King, a good king would not have fear so evidently showing in his eyes. Cowards... they're all cowards... where's their pride? They pretend it's there... but it isn't!'Bardock thought.

He closed his eyes, and reopened them. He could feel the heat radiating off the ki blast, and onto his skin. How could something that was about to kill him in a matter of seconds feel so good at the moment? His hair began to wisp around as it inched closer and closer.

'Maybe... just maybe... it's better this way. This is the way fate was meant to be, and nothing will stop it! It will be what completely frees us Saiyans, yet enslaves us once again... Hell... that's where we're all going...because... we were all cowards...'he thought.

The word coward repeating itself over and over again, like a scratched record that wouldn't stop skipping over one word... 'coward'

It was true, for a race that had been so indulged in their own self-pride. They had lowered themselves so far! They feared one person so much... that they became monsters for that person. Sure, they had a bad past... but with work; they could have mended the wounds of their mistakes, but they were afraid to. They were scared of one person so much; they let their lives go to waste.

They bragged about being the strongest of races, but is brute strength really what makes a person strong. How could they have been so naive as to let themselves become slaves to such a hateful tyrant? How could they allow themselves to be treated like dogs?

The worst part of it was... they were going to die with there broken pride, never to recover. That would be the worst kind of torture to be brought upon a Saiyan. Bardock had just realized this now, but he would not die with broken pride, nor would his son.

Perhaps, they would be the only two Saiyans not to. They had both stood up to the evil icejin! They would die proud! They no-longer were a part of this broken-down race!

Bardock smirked at the sphere of energy, now only about three feet away from him and Goku. 'Who cares if I die... I've won... I may not have killed you, but your dead Frieza. So sweet is the irony that you were killed by a mere 3rd class... a 3rd class of the race you hated so much!'thought Bardock.

"Huh?"he said aloud, as he saw a figure appear in front of him.

It was Saiyan child. He recognized this one; it was the prince. 'Not again...'thought Bardock, truly starting to believed that he'd gone insane.

'How, how is it that twice today... a little chibi has saved my life?'thought Bardock, as he watched Vegeta toss the attack away with ease.

"Prince Vegeta, impressive..."said Zarbon.

"Yes, what are you doing hear?"asked Dodoria.

Vegeta ignored the question Dodoria had asked, and looked behind him at Bardock. Bardock looked as if he had gone through a meat grinder, and Goku looked like he was just plain dead. Vegeta didn't show any signs simpathy or remorse for not being there to help. Instead, he just turned his head, and sent the best scowel he could muster at Zarbon and Dodoria.

"So... your Master Frieza thought he could blow up Vegetasei, did he? He planned on eliminating the whole damn race, and telling me that an asteroid hit it, didn't he?"questioned Vegeta, crossing his arms, and sending one of his signature death-glares. Which, even though he was only five years old; it still was a bit intimidating.

"Bravo, Bravo! You've managed to figure it out... so not all Saiyans are as dim-witted as they say."said Zarbon, sarcastically clapping his hands.

"Yes, Master Frieza had told us of such plans."said Dodoria, raising an eyebrow questioningly. "How did you know, brat?"

"I don't believe you deserve to live long enough for me to tell your sorry ass!"snapped Vegeta, oh, how he hated Dodoria!

"Such a bad mouth for such a little boy..."said Zarbon, clicking his tongue in hypothetic disappointment. "Now what are we going to do with you?"

"I say we teach the prince a lesson!"said Dodoria.

"Why, what a wonderful idea, Dodoria."said Zarbon, smirking maliciously.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow and said, "Oh really, I'm waiting..."

"So impatient..."said Zarbon. "Dodoria, would you like the honors of killing this spoiled little brat?"

"Oh, I'd enjoy that a lot!"said Dodoria, floating toward Vegeta.

Dodorias image faded out, and reappeared behind Vegeta. Dodoria swooped his elbow down toward the nape of Vegetas neck, but Vegeta disapeared.

Dodoria squinted at where Vegeta had been, as if to reassure himself that he was indeed gone. His eyes widened, and he looked behind him, getting a small foot lodged deep into his mouth. Vegeta punched him and kicked him like a punching bag at a tremendous rate. He eventually stopped, disapeared again, and reappeared behind Dodoria, kicking him as hard as he could in the spine.

Dodoria finally recovered, and flew at Vegeta furiously, only to get pummeled again. Vegeta moved back, put both hands in front of him, and yelled, "GALLIC GUN!"

Fuchsia colored light surround Vegetas whole body, and a sphere of the light violet colored ki turned into a beam that hit Dodoria directly on target. It disintegrated his whole body as it passed through him!

"What a weakling!"spat Vegeta, a bit disappointed.

He could have sworn Dodoria was at least a little bit better than this... but he must have been wrong.

"Well done, Vegeta. Quite a light show! I enjoyed it, but I'm afraid it isn't enough to even begin to make me consider sparing your life."said Zarbon.

"So... now you think you're so tough... now that Friezas gone. You were his little lap-dog, following him everywhere, and doing all that he asked you. You were quite loyal. Tell me, how is it that you don't even care that your precious master is dead?"asked Vegeta, smirking.

Zarbons eye twitched in annoyance. "I was not Friezas lap-dog. I just have enough sense to tell when someone is stronger than me! If I did not oblige to his orders, I would surely be killed. I enjoy living, thank-you very much. "said Zarbon.

"Obviously, you don't have enough sense to tell when someone is stronger than you, because I'm standing right in front of you, and your not bowing down to me yet!"said Vegeta, snickering.

He never really had gotten over the fact that he was the Prince of all Saiyans, still as cocky as ever.

"Your hilarious, Vegeta, but your getting on my last nerve. So, it's time for you to die."said Zarbon, no emotion in his voice at all.

"Fine, you will have the same fate as Dodoria."said Vegeta, determinedly.

He glanced over at Goku and thought, 'I don't get it, how could Kakarrot be defeated so easily? He can go as high as Super Saiyan Three; he should have beat the shit out of Frieza without even breaking a sweat! What happened that changed that?'

* * *

A/N: GASP if Goku could barely manage Super Saiyan, and he was SS3 before. What will happen to Vegeta, he was only a SSJ2! Well, I guess you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Please remember to review! 


	9. Punishment!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Once again thanks for the reviews, and here's the new chapter your reviews helped inspire!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Vegeta glanced over at Goku and thought, 'I don't get it, how could Kakarrot be defeated so easily? He can go as high as Super Saiyan Three; he should have beat the shit out of Frieza without even breaking a sweat! What happened that changed that?'

Vegetas eyes widened in surprise when he turned around only to get a punch in the face from Zarbon.

He growled and spat, "Are you really that pathetic? Fool! You should know better than to attack me when my back is turned! You'll pay for that insolence, you coward!"

Zarbon clicked his tongue in fake disappointment and replied, "Vegeta, I'm no coward. Surely, you're the fool. You should know better than to turn your back when an enemy is near."

"I don't find you as that much of a threat. So it really doesn't matter if I do pay attention or not."pointed out Vegeta.

Zarbon laughed and said, "Not much of a threat, eh? We'll see about that brat!"

Zarbon launched off at Vegeta, and threw a right kick aimed for Vegetas torso. To Zarbons surprise, Vegeta caught it and swung him around and around like a rag doll. After the 3rd swing, Vegeta let go, and Zarbon careened away. Zarbon caught himself, and glared at Vegeta maliciously.

"What's wrong Zarbon? I thought you were going to dispose of me. What's taking you so long?"asked Vegeta.

Zarbon kept a cool expression, and waited patiently for Vegeta to take the offense. 'This child wasn't nearly this strong before! He was so fast, it was as if he was predicting my moves!'

"Well, Zarbon, why are you just standing there? I didn't hurt you did I?"taunted Vegeta.

Zarbon glanced down at the palms of his hands in wonder.'Something isn't right hear. He... he told me if I joined him... He said he would give me power. Power to make me stronger than even Frieza! Where the fuck is it! That liar! He must have been nothing, but a fake.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at Zarbon. It was as if Zarbon didn't even know he was there anymore! 'Idiot!'thought Vegeta. 'Does he really want to die that much?' All of a sudden, Zarbon clenched his fists, and began to seethe in anger! 'What the hell! Has he gone insane?'thought Vegeta.

"Well, if your not going to attack me! Than I'll gladly attack you!"yelled Vegeta.

Still, Zarbon payed no attention to him, and kept on eerily staring at seemingly nothingness. Vegeta punched Zarbon hard in the face, and Zarbon broke out of his odd trance-like state.

Zarbon wiped blood from his mouth, and glared at Vegeta.

"No matter, I don't need his power to beat the likes of you!"muttered Zarbon.

* * *

A trembling nervous alien henchman walked into a dark lit room.

"My Lord..."he mumbled.

A large chair that had been facing the aliens back turned around. "What do you want?"demanded the man in the seat.

He was wearing an expensive large red satin cloak with a hood. The hood overshadowed the mans entire face, only excluding his mouth, giving him a sinister chilling look.

The alien bowed down immediately, and said, "It seems that Zarbon is fighting someone who is trying to protect the Saiyan which you desire, sir."

"Yes, I am aware of that. Don't tell me information I don't need."said the cloaked man.

The other man gasped, and took a step backwards. "Please forgive me for the inconvenience Master. It won't happen again. Please show me mercy, I beg of you!"pleaded the alien.

The hooded man smirked and replied, "You know I hate beggars. They're disgusting!"

The other man backed up in fear. His whole being trembling, and his face taking on a look of pure horror.

The cloaked man raised his right arm, and a spot on the aliens chest began to glow a bright white color.

The man grabbed his chest in pain, and mumbled, "No... please no..."

Seconds later, the man exploded from the point of light outward. The cloaked man brushed a bloody chunk of the aliens skin off of his pant-leg.

"Such worthless vermin!"he spat, turning his chair around.

"Zarbon, I thought we had a deal, yet... you spoke ill of me. I detest traitors, they all must be punished!"he said chuckling maliciously.

* * *

"What the hell are you talking about?"asked Vegeta.

Zarbon ignored Vegetas question, and threw a right handed punch at him.

Vegeta scowled at his move and yelled, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

He grabbed Zarbons fist in his small hands, and squeezed it hard.

"What?"asked Zarbon.

Vegeta squeezed harder, and Zarbon yelled as he heard a bone break. Vegeta kept clenching harder and harder until he heard bones snap more than five times. Zarbon stopped screaming, and threw a ki blast at him. Separating the two.

Zarbon looked at his bloody hand in anger.

"You seemed so interested in your hands... though there was nothing interesting about them. Now there is, well, at leat one is."said Vegeta, smirking.

"You're dead brat!"said Zarbon, preparing to transform.

When all of a sudden, he felt power surge through his body. Power like he'd never felt before. Vegeta looked at him with a confused expression.

"His chest, it's glowing..."he mumbled.

Zarbon clenched both of his fists. The damaged one cracking a bit.

"YES!"he yelled. "THAT BASTARD HAS FINALLY GIVEN ME WHAT I DESERVE!"he cackled, with an insane look contorting into his facial features.

'That guy seriously needs some help!'thought Vegeta and Bardock simultaneously.

"YES, YES!"he screamed, chuckling, and then breaking out into a sinister crazed laugh.

The glow in Zarbons chest brightened, and he had gained so much power that his muscles started to ache, causing him to wince slightly. It grew more and more painful. 'What the hell is happening?'he thought. The pain then grew unbearable, and he began to scream.

"NO! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?"he screeched.

'Wait! No if I keep getting stronger I'm going to...'thought Zarbon.

Before he could finish his thought. He exploded from the inside out, starting from the chest. Just as the poor alien had. They had both fallen victim to the sinister mysterious cloaked mans actions...

* * *

A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! Hmm... I wonder how that mysterious man did that? Oh wait, no I don't, but you all do, huh? You'll just have to wait until a later chapter. I know, mean aren't I? Well, please review. The more reviews I get; the faster I update! 


	10. Where's Vegeta When You Need Him?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z...

A/N: Like always, thank-you all sooooo much for the reviews. They mean a lot!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Vegeta lay back on his bed comfortably, just gazing up at the ceiling. 'I haven't been in this room for more than 20 years...' He rolled over on the bed, and stared at the door. 'Why did I come here... I don't belong here anymore...'

After the fight was over his father had demanded to see him. For some odd reason unknown to Vegeta he didn't say that he came from the future with Kakarrot, and he lied about how he had gotten so strong. The increase was believable for him... he tended to surprise his father like that when he really was that age.

'I have to go to Earth, and get the Dragonballs. This maybe what I wanted my past to be like, but I don't belong here. First I have to find Kakarrot...'thought Vegeta.

As for Goku at the moment, Vegeta had no idea where he was. His ki signal was so weak it would take him hours to pinpoint it exactly. Wearily he got out of bed, and began to trek down the long seemingly endless corridors to find his companion anyways.

* * *

Bardock looked down at his son on a small hospital bed. One of the Med. workers had explained to him that King Vegeta had deliberately ordered that his son was not to be put in a Regeneration Tank. 'Why would he order such a ludicrous thing? The kids nearly dead, and he won't allow him such a small privilege... what's he up to?'thought Bardock worriedly.

Bardock jerked his attention towards the door as he heard fast-paced footsteps approaching him. A large bulky Saiyan guard strode into the room Bardock and Goku were occupying. He looked up at Bardock, and then down at Goku, noting the simularities.

"You must be Bardock,"said the man.

"Yours truly,"replied Bardock, glancing at the man, then diverting his attention away from him and back to Goku.

"The King wishes to have an audience with you, and he wants you to take your son with you."said the man.

Bardock looked back up at the man confusedly, "Now?"he questioned.

"Yes, now."said the man.

"But... you don't see... my son, he still needs to recover."said Bardock, pointing at Goku.

The man quirked an eyebrow at him and replied, "Look, I had orders to take you and your son to him. If I don't tend to his exact requests I'll likely die. I have permission to call more royal guards, and take you by force if you refuse."

"Fine..."said Bardock, gently picking up his son, and apprehensively following the man.

'This can't be good... King Vegeta would never accept the fact that a mere child defeated someone stronger than him. I don't even like the aspect of it... but what's he going to do?'

The man stopped between huge oak double doors, and pulled them both open. Bardocks eyes lit up with interest when they beheld the sight before him. It was the throne room. The floor was a beautiful milky marble, and the walls were also a deep creamy white color to match the floor.

Draped on the walls were countless paintings of previous Kings and noblemen. The roof to the room was a stain glass portrait of a famous battle. Bardock had never thought of the Saiyans as a very cultural race, but this room was full of it.

He stepped onto a lush blood-red rug that led the two to where the King was seated in a large luxurious gold plaited chair with the same color blood-red cushions. Next to him was another chair smaller in size meant for the queen, but she was absent from the room at said time. The two stopped about ten feet away from the King, and knelt down to bow before him.

"Rise,"said King Vegeta.

Both men rose to their feet. Bardock shuddered when he saw the Kings facial expression. King Vegeta was gazing down at the little bundle in his arms with contempt, malice, and just plain hatred written all over his face.

"It's disgusting... disgusting how more and more of this worthless vermin keeps being born."spat the King.

Bardocks eyes widened in surprise at the outbreak. 'Worthless vermin... is he talking about my son?'

King Vegeta waited for a response, but got none and continued anyways, "Why... just this morning, a child not conceived by royalty was born with a power level of 10,000! That's completely absurd! I have records that your son was born with a power level of 2! He's not even a week old, and he's turned Super Saiyan! Something even I haven't yet to achieve!"

"Who was born with a power level of 10,000?"asked Bardock, trying to change the topic; he didn't like where it was going.

"Paragus's child, I believe his name was Brolly. No need to worry about him anymore... he was disposed of, and is no-longer a problem."said King Vegeta, no emotions evident on his face.

"Disposed of..."repeated Bardock in disgust.

Sure, Saiyans were truly killing machines. In fact, killing was what got their adrenaline pumping. Most had a lust for killing, if not that... then at least fighting. But killing their own... that was just vile.

"In fact, I made sure he received the honor to die by my hands."said King Vegeta. "After all... he was quite the threat. Think of how powerful he would be when he grew up. He might try to take over my rule, or my sons future rule. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"questioned King Vegeta, gazing down at Kakarrot in detest again.

He diverted his attention away from the unconscious Goku, and toward Bardock. He smirked at him, and rose out of his seat slowly. The truth then hit Bardock... he was going to kill his son! The son that saved Vegetasei and the whole Saiyan races existence!

"Hand me your son, Bardock."commanded King Vegeta.

Bardock took a nervous step backwards, and glared daggers at King Vegeta. "You won't lay a hand on my son!"

King Vegeta signaled the guard next to Bardock to grab him. Bardock dodged him, but was still recuperating from his injuries, and got punched hard in the stomach by the guard for trying to get away.

King Vegeta signaled the guard to stop and said, "Bardock, if you hand him over peacefully you won't be harmed, but if you continue to resist, you will pay with your life. I'm losing my patience, so hand the brat over now, and get it over with!"

Bardock smiled slightly, blood coating his teeth, and dripping down his chin.

"I'm not like you... you gave away your son to save your own god damn ass! I refuse to do that! He saved you, your family, your race, your planet, and empire! You should be groveling at his feet! Instead you try to strike him when he's already down... you're a pitiful excuse for a King! You won't kill my son, not over my dead body!"spat Bardock venomously.

"You'll wish you never said that! You worthless third class trash!"yelled King Vegeta seething in rage.

King Vegeta began to build up a large red energy blast in his right hand. Bardock gazed at the energy blast then took one last glance at his son. 'I won't see you ever again. You're definately not going to hell, like me...' Bardock instinctively huddled over his son to protect him from the blast, even though it was in vain. If Goku miraculously did survive the blast; King Vegeta would still kill him afterwards.

* * *

Vegeta walked up to room 108, Gokus room, just as the receptionist at medical center had said. 'Why didn't I think of just asking earlier?'he thought. He turned the doorknob, and listened to the doors hinges creak in protest.

"Great..."he muttered when he saw that the room was completely empty. "God damn you Kakarrot..."he mumbled sitting down on the bed, and sensing for Gokus ki.

It was still to weak to pinpoint! "Wait a second!"said Vegeta, standing up. "Why wasn't Kakarrot just put in a regeneration tank? Unless... he wasn't meant to be healed..."said Vegeta, his eyes widening in realization.

Immediately, Vegeta ran down the long hallways of the medical center, and towards his fathers throne room. 'You better not die on me Kakarrot!'he thought.


	11. Planet Namek is Destroyed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz...

A/N: Thank-You all for the reviews! I can't even begin to explain how sorry I am for the late update. I've just been really busy lately. Yeah, I know... lame excuse, huh? It is true though, and once again, my deepest apologies! Oh, and as for this chapter. It seemed in the Dbz series that Namekians didn't age very fast; so if people you didn't think would exist now, just think of it as slow aging. Oh, and yes, I know Dende probably wouldn't be alive yet, but it's an Alternative Universe fic.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

"Guru, Guru! Some mysterious men have just landed outside a village nearby! They're... they're obliterating it!"yelled a tall scrawny Namekian. 

There before the young Namekian was the races elder. He was old, rather large, and had lines of wisdom and experience running up and down his face. The deep furrows in his leather green skin crinkled together in a look of both thought, and melancholy. He had foreseen this ill-event to come. Though, he didn't think it would happen this soon. It would the event that would destroy nearly his entire race!

He had prepared anyways, prepared one child of his race. The rest would die. He couldn't save them, and that hurt him deeply. This child he had prepared had a purpose, and that is the one reason why he had taught him the secrets of the Dragonballs. When he was to die sometime later-on that day, the child could carry on the legend.

"Bring me Dende... Moori"grumbled the races honorable ruler.

"Dende... uh... yes, Great Elder!"said Moori.

Moments later, Dende came shyly into the room, and looked up at the huge man before him in awe. He saw the Guru ask Moori; the man who had escorted him there to go help the others in the victimized villages.

"Dende my child, it is time for you to accomplish what is your destiny."boomed the Elder loudly.

The small child Namekian looked up at his Elder and said sheepishly, "But Elder, what if I fail. Are you certain that this is to be my future, and not Nails or someone else worthy of such honor?"

"No Dende, I am certain. You remember how to re-awaken the Dragonballs once they turn to stone when I pass, correct?"asked the Elder.

"Yes, sir..."said Dende.

"You know where we've collected them, and where the space-ship you will be taking is. Now go Dende, accomplish what must be accomplished, and godspeed!"said the Guru encouragingly.

"Yes, Elder, I will try my best to do this. I will find them sir. This Goku and Vegeta you spoke of, and I will try my very hardest to help them!"said Dende.

"I'm sure you will my child... I'm sure you will... Now run off, get as far away from Planet Namek as you can, and never look back!"said the Guru.

"Yes, Elder!"said Dende, rushing out of the room.

* * *

Vegeta skidded down the hallway that lead to the throne room. Slipping and sliding on turns landing inches away from the walls. He was now certain of what his Father intended to do. He could feel the ki ball he was making. Not much, but in Gokus weakened condition, it was enough to kill him or paralyze him for life. 

Vegeta anxiously approached the double door, flung it open, and jumped in front of the finished ki blast just in the nick of time! He strained to bring up his ki abruptly, and pushed the sphere of iredecant ki away from him, Goku, and Bardock.

The ki blast collided into the wall to his left, and went straight through, leaving a momentous glow in it's wake. Vegeta gazed at it for a split-second, and then diverted his attention toward his surprised Father.

The look of shock on King Vegetas face molded itself into anger as he questioned, "Why the hell did you do that, Vegeta?"

"We need to talk."said Vegeta.

"I asked you a question, now answer it!"growled King Vegeta venomously.

Vegeta crossed his chubby little arms, and looked away in detest. He then looked back up, and said, "I did that because your actions were made out of cowardice. Cowards sicken me to no end!"

"It was not out of cowardice you little brat! I did what must be done. Now, I suggest you stand down, and return back to your room like a good little boy before I have to teach you a lesson!"said King Vegeta in annoyance.

Vegeta quirked his right eyebrow slightly, and smirked. He pointed out his index finger at his King Vegeta and said, "YOU... Teach me a lesson. Father, you don't know a lot about me. If you did... you'd be shaking in your boots right about now!"said Vegeta, starting to chuckle a bit.

With that stated, King Vegeta broke out into hysterical laughter. When he finally managed to calm himself down, he choked out, "Vegeta... you make me laugh. You're way too self confident!"

"Oh... well let me tell you this. I happen to be a Super Saiyan. Yes, a Super Saiyan. The one goal you've strived for all your life, but still couldn't reach no-matter how hard you tried! You want to know why? Because you're nothing, but a cowardly weakling!"spat Vegeta hatefully.

"A Super Saiyan... you crack me up Vegeta!"said King Vegeta, beginning his relentless laughter again.

"You don't believe me... I guess I'll just have to show you then!"said Vegeta, crouching down and getting ready for the power up he was about to do.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I dropped it off like that! I had to, I still haven't completely thought of how I want the fight to go. I'd imagine King Vegeta is stronger than Zarbon was, thus giving Vegeta a hard time, but I'm not quite sure if I want him to win or not. Please remember to review! 


	12. Father, Son Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Sorry if you think it took awhile for me to update. I just got a part-time job, and life's been a bit rougher than usual... Thank you all so much for the reviews! I enjoyed every single one of them! Now, one with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Vegeta smirked at his Fathers shocked expression as Vegetas energy level shot up off the charts in a matter of seconds. Vegeta, like Goku, could feel that something was out of wack with his ki, but Vegeta chose to ignore it.

Well, he ignored it until it became a bother. Like Gokus, Vegetas muscles began to strain the more his ki ascended. Finally, the golden sparks he had been awaiting brushed up against his skin, and bathed his whole body in a magnificent showering golden light.

Then, all of a sudden, an unbearable jolt of pain flowed throughout his whole entire being. It felt like daggers being stabbed over and over in all different places in his body. The pain was so unbearable, that after a matter of seconds Vegeta could no-longer sustain his Super Saiyan form.

"Blast..."he muttered.

The second he lost control over his ki, he realized why Goku had had such a hard time defeating Freiza. 'Damn!'he thought. 'How could I have been so ignorant as to not notice that!'

All though had not achieved the Super Saiyan form he had told his father he could, King Vegeta was still shaking in his boots from the amount of sheer power that had been emanating off of his son. He shuddered at the thought of his own son defeating him.

"Super Saiyan, eh?"said King Vegeta cockily, trying his best to hide his fear.

"Yes... it's quite a disappointment to me too. That's really too bad, but I can defeat you just as effectively not as a Super Saiyan... I can't wait to see your face when I deliver the final blow!"spat Vegeta undaunted.

"We'll see about that."said King Vegeta powering up.

When King Vegeta had finished, Vegeta laughed and said, "Is that all you've got? Why... you're pathetic!"

King Vegeta growled at his sons snide remark, and launched a right hook to his face. Vegeta dodged the punch easily, and swung his short leg under his father crouched figure, causing King Vegeta to lose balance, and fall. King Vegeta caught himself, and threw another punch at his son, missing by a long shot.

Vegeta floated up off of the ground, up to his fathers level, and glared at him. Their eyes locked in a vicious battle of their own. Vegeta threw the first punch, but King Vegeta grabbed his arm, and kneed his son in the stomach. Vegeta kicked his father in the jaw, freeing his arm out of King Vegetas grasp. Vegeta performed a back-flip, and landed on his feet.

When he looked up to find King Vegeta, he had disapeared. He crossed his arms, and tapped his foot impatiently. Then, all of sudden, his right arm shot up, and grabbed King Vegetas foot, which seemed to have appeared out of no-where. He clenched on to it so tightly, it was probably painful for the King himself. Vegeta swung his father around like a rag-doll, and launched him off into a wall.

"I can't believe that you, the King of all Saiyans, tried to sneak up from behind me like a coward, rather than fight me face to face like a man. You're no warrior, no father, you shouldn't even be labeled as a Saiyan!"spat Vegeta in distaste.

* * *

Bardock watched the conflict between father, and son in complete and utter disbelief. 'They really hate each other! How... they're kin... how is it possible to hate someone you created or vise versa? Maybe dislike, but not hate!'thought Bardock.

Bardock gazed down at his son in regret. He had just left him to die. He looked down upon him dejectedly as if he were trash just because he was weaker than most Saiyans his age... Well, he was at the time. Bardock knew all along that if his son were to be sent off to purge a planet, he probably would not survive... he was too weak... he had had a mere pitiful power-level of two when he was born!

'Kin... I hated my own... I hated him because he was weak... Who am I to judge when I hated my own son because of his weakness... Does that make me just as bad as King Vegeta?'thought Bardock regretfully.

Now, Goku was most-likely the most powerful Saiyan alive, and he held his life in his hands. He could feel the his sons heart beat rhythmically. He knew that this would probably be his only chance to stop it, and for some odd reason, he ached to.

He felt jealousy toward the boy. A baby was stronger than him. His son! Somehow, his mind couldn't accept that, and so he just wanted so badly to kill off the boy and regain the title of strongest in his family.

He found himself making a dark blood-red ki blast in his right hand, and pointing it at his sons head. Vegeta wouldn't be able to stop him in time. In fact, he doubted that Vegeta would even notice before he was done.

Bardock's hand trembled as he watched Goku's chest jerk up, and down unnaturally. Goku wasn't breathing correctly. He was having to gasp for breath, and Bardock could tell that Goku's lungs were probably injured.

Cold sweat slid down Bardocks forehead, and his hands became clammy. Suddenly, a memory flashed throughout Bardocks mind:

* * *

_Bardock's eyes widened as Freiza's attack came closer, and closer. The memory was so clear... he could almost feel the heat of Freizas attack radiating on his skin. He remembered the bitter-sweet feel of it. How good the warmth felt, yet how disturbing the thoughts of death from the blast were. _

_For some odd reason, he was still surprised to see his son, Kakarrot, appear before him, and knock away the blast. He gazed at the sight before him, the sight of his son confronting Freiza, battling the tyrant to save his own worthless ass. Goku wasn't fighting for himself, that Bardock was sure of, he was protecting him... but why? _

The memory faded away, and a second one began to appear:

_Bardock's hands clamped to his neck, and ripped away at Freiza's. Freiza was choking him, and he was defenseless to save himself. He began to gag on his own saliva, trying his hardest to inhale some precious oxygen. It felt so real, it was as if he was really going to die... _

_Like before, Freizas grip on him loosened... he found himself questioning Freizas actions once again, but still freed himself from Freizas grasp. He followed Freizas gaze, and found his son in Super Saiyan form. Goku was enraged at Freiza. He looked as if he were about to froth at the mouth. Goku was mad because Freiza was tryi_ng to destroy _him, Goku's father... 'Why would Kakarrot care?'thought Bardock.

* * *

_

Suddenly, Bardock found himself in the real world again, not engulfed in his memories of what had happened earlier. He glanced back down at his son again, and shot his gaze elsewhere in shame. 'How could I have even thought of doing that to him? He's my son!'thought Bardock, the ki blast in his hand dissipating into nothing.

He stood up, and walked out of the room as quietly as he could. 'I need to get him to a rejuvenation tank as quickly as possible!'he thought.

* * *

A/N: Sorry if you thought that the fight between Vegeta and his Father was going to end here. It will probably end next chapter, and then you'll see who wins the fight... Sorry... I think I just made another cliffy... whoops! Please remember to review the chapter, and tell me how I did! I'd be glad to answer any questions you can throw at me! 


	13. Is This the Future to Come?

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z, never have, never will!

A/N: Thank-you soooooo much for the reviews, I decided to update a little earlier this week because they inspired me that much! Yeah, I know, I'm easy to win over, huh? Well, on with the chapter...

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

_Vision_

* * *

Bardock strode quickly through the palaces long hallways in worry. 'I don't have enough time to get to the regular medical rooms, I'll have to use the royal one, whether King Vegeta likes it or not! Kami! Where is it?' thought Bardock, turning another corner.

He jolted to a quick stop, inches away from running into a Saiyan woman, who had also been striding quickly through the seemingly endless corridors in a hurry. Bardock let out a sigh of relief, when he realized that he had thrusted to a halt just in time. Unfortunately for Bardock, the woman hadn't noticed him, and ran straight into him.

She recoiled off of him, and fell to the ground onto her butt, while Bardock managed to catch himself, almost dropping Goku as he did so. The woman glared up at Bardock hatefully, and let a low growl escape her lips.

"Watch where you're going moron!"she spat viciously.

Bardock growled right back at her, but chose to ignore her statement, and carry on with the more important task at hand. The woman took it at as an insult, and blocked his way in determination. She was about to yell at him, when suddenly her facial features softened into a curious look.

"I've seen you before..."she mumbled.

Bardock stepped to the side of the woman, and resumed walking. His eyes lit up when he saw an ajar door with a rejuvenation tank beyond it at the end of the hallway.

"Wait! What's your name?"asked the woman, following

"I have no time to talk with the likes of you."said Bardock. He remembered who she was, and glared at her in distaste as the memories came back.

Bardock reached the rejuvenation tank, and began to type something into it's control console.

The woman's eyes opened wide in realization, "Wait, y... you're that guy from the bar. The one that warned us about Frieza!"

Bardock quit what he was doing, and turned his attention to her for a split second. "No shit sherlock."he retorted.

The woman just stood stalk still in surprise.

"Freiza relies to much on us, huh? He'd never destroy us! Or at least... that's what you said, right?"said Bardock, chuckling a bit.

The woman took a step forward and shouted, "I demand you tell me how you found out that was going to happen!"

"A little a birdie told me..."joked Bardock.

"Cut the crap!"spat the woman.

Bardock placed Goku in the rejuvenation tank, and filled it up. Goku's face was no-longer hidden, therefore the woman saw his face, and realized who he was.

She gasped, and jumped back in shock. "Th... that's that kid that killed Frieza!"she shouted.

Bardock quirked an eyebrow and questioned, "Are you always this dim?"

"You... look exactly like him! He's your son isn't he? Oh shit, that kid was supposed to be exterminated! I can't be seen in here..."she trailed off nervously.

The woman then turned around, and ran out of the room.

"Not many people like you, and me, huh, son?"joked Bardock, mostly as an inward joke considering Goku was unconscious.

Bardock sat down in a chair next to the regeneration tank, and closed his eyes exhaustedly. 'What a day!'he thought.

* * *

Vegeta kicked his Father's side, causing King Vegeta to let out a groan of pain.

"Get up you worthless sack of shit!"spat Vegeta angrily.

King Vegeta struggled to get up, and ran toward Vegeta seething in anger. "I'll kill you! You little brat!"he screamed.

'Hmm... this is interesting, his power-level is actually increasing...'thought Vegeta, dodging a punch. 'But he's still pathetically weak.'

Vegeta kneed King Vegeta in the jaw. King Vegeta recoiled backward, and hit into a wall, leaving a small crater in the wall. Before he could retaliate Vegeta punched him hard in the stomach, making the crater expand. He than began to throw a barrage of kicks and punches, nonstop. The cracks in the wall inched up more and more until it reached the roof. Then Vegeta threw one last hard punch into King Vegeta's stomach, causing him to cough up blood.

At that same moment, the cracks passed the sides of the walls, and shattered the whole entire stain glass roof portrait.

"What a waste..."muttered Vegeta, removing his fist from King Vegetas gut, and stepping backwards.

Vegeta put up a ki barrier to keep the shards of falling glass from harming him. His father, on the other hand, was pummeled by the shards, causing him to have millions of mini cuts up, and down his whole entire body. King Vegeta fell to his knees, and resumed coughing up blood. King Vegeta's eyes then widened, his hands pushed onto the floor to support himself, and he threw-up a mixture of food, and blood from his insides.

"Weren't you ever taught to do that in the toilet... now some poor palace maid is going to have to clean up that fowl waste!"said Vegeta, waving his index finger back, and forth mockingly.

King Vegeta glared up at him, and growled. He rose to his feet shakily, clenching his abdomen in pain.

"You'll pay for that, Vegeta..."he muttered.

"Are you so sure of yourself? Why don't you take a good long look in the mirror."said Vegeta.

Vegeta took a step forward, and resumed speaking, "Now... Time to finish you off."he said.

King Vegeta took a step back in horror. He looked toward the guards left in the room, and the ones that had assimilated in since the fight had begun.

"What are you doing just standing there? Take the boy down!"ordered King Vegeta.

Vegeta took a step back in shock. He watched as the guards gathered up around him.

"YOU'RE THAT MUCH OF A COWARD!"Vegeta yelled. He calmed himself down, and then continued. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. You can't take care of me yourself, so instead of dying moderately honorably, you choose to send your slaves to do your dirty work!"

The guards around Vegeta hesitated at the statement.

"What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"shouted King Vegeta.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock had dozed off on the chair he had been sitting on in the medical room. The black void of Bardock's now unconscious mind began to blur into bright colors. The image began to straighten itself out, revealing a young Namekian boy, and himself.

'Wait, how can I be seeing myself?'thought Bardock.

_His other self began to speak, "Dende, that's your name right?" _

"_Yes,"said the young Namekian. _

"_And you say you can make the Dragonballs we've been searching for?"asked Bardock. _

"_Yes,"replied the young alien again. _

"_What's the catch?"asked Bardock. _

"_There isn't any catch, sir."said Dende waving his hands back, and forth frantically. "It was the dying wish of the Great Elder of my planet to do this for you, and so I will." _

"_How long will it take?"asked Bardock. _

The image then began to blur again, but soon morphed itself into a clear image again. It was his son, Kakarrot, and he was bound down to a large metal table. A shadowed figure was approaching him. Just seeing the figure caused a chill to run up Bardock's spine.

"_Who are you?"demanded Goku, pulling up against the fetters that were bounding him down to the metal table. _

"_Don't waste your precious energy trying to free yourself from those shackles. It's useless, they're made out of a special material that you can't break. Well, not yet. Soon you will be able to, after I unleash your, or rather... what is going to be... MY full potential." said the mysterious man. _

"_What's that supposed to mean?"asked Goku. _

"_You'll see soon enough."replied the man, a sinister grin appearing beneath his cloaked face. _

Bardock jerked awake from what seemed like a nightmare, but it felt so real! 'How come there was two of me in the first dream?'he thought. 'Wait a second! While I was in the regeneration tank earlier, I saw my teammates dying by the hands of Dodoria, and some of Freiza's other henchmen, and that really did come true.

'Could what that Kanassan said to me be true? Can I see glimpses of the future? Wait, that can't be right! I saw my son growing up on a different planet, and destroying Freiza as an adult! He is still on Vegetasei, and even though he did destroy Freiza... he was way younger than in my dream. But... still, can all of what I saw really come true? What's a Dragonball, who's Dende, and who was that man that had chained Kakarrot to that table?'thought Bardock.

* * *

A/N: Uh... oh... what's going to happen to Vegeta? Don't forget Bardock's strange visions? Who was that mysterious man? He's someone I have made up, and I can guarantee you that he is way different then normal villains on Dbz! You're going to be in for a big surprise! Darn... did I just make another cliffhanger? Well, please remember to review! 


	14. Goku's Mother's Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Vegeta gazed at his fathers crumpled figure for a moment. His memories of his father from his short-lived childhood were nothing like this. He remembered him as a noble strong king, and brilliant courageous leader. It was obvious that he bore none of these characteristics, he was the complete opposite. If he didn't bare such a large grudge against the man, he might have even felt some pity for him.

He looked so weak. He was shaking like a leaf on wobbly legs, and was kneeled over clutching his wounded stomach. 'How could I not have seen it. The man gave me to Frieza to save his own worthless life. he only thinks of himself,'thought Vegeta.

Vegeta took a step forward, and resumed speaking, "Now... Time to finish you off."he said.

King Vegeta took a step back in horror. He looked toward the guards left in the room, and the ones that had assimilated in since the fight had begun.

"What are you doing just standing there? Take the boy down!"ordered King Vegeta.

Vegeta took a step back in shock. He watched as the guards gathered up around him.

"YOU'RE THAT MUCH OF A COWARD!"Vegeta yelled. He calmed himself down, and then continued. "I can't believe what I'm seeing. You can't take care of me yourself, so instead of dying moderately honorably, you choose to send your slaves to do your dirty work!"

The guards around Vegeta hesitated at the statement.

"What are you waiting for? KILL HIM!"shouted King Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked at the guards hesitation. 'They're scared of me...'he thought in amusement. The guards moved a bit closer to Vegeta, but stopped dead in their tracks as Vegeta began to speak.

"Now, why would you listen to him? Where's your pride? Are you blind; can you not see what he's trying to make you do? He's down, but instead of admitting defeat he chooses to use you all as protection. He orders you to kill me because he fears the loss of his own life. He doesn't give a shit about all of you."said Vegeta.

"Don't listen to him. He's just trying to turn you all against me! I am perfectly able to destroy him. It's the opposite. He fears his own life so he's trying to trick you into turning against me! You're my people! Everything I do is what I think is best for you!"said King Vegeta.

Vegeta smirked, and began to laugh at his father's statement. "What a bunch of bull! I'm not afraid to die, and who are you kidding. Look at yourself. Honestly, do you think they're mentally impaired or something. Anyone with eyes could tell your beaten! Everything you do is what you think is best for them? Don't make me laugh! Your full of shit!"

"If you really wanted what was best for them, you wouldn't have made an alliance with Frieza in the first place! When someone finally was smart enough to stick up to him, and end this nightmare... You just stood in the sidelines in fear! You sold your whole race to that tyrant! I admit, us Saiyans love fighting, and sure enough, I'd go mad if I didn't get a good fight every now and then. Hell, I train more than half of the day away, but that doesn't mean all Saiyans like to kill thousands of innocent populations of people for fun! You sicken me!"spat Vegeta.

King Vegeta just stared at his son in shock at the little outburst.

'Oh Kami...'thought Vegeta. 'I'm spending way too much time with Kakarrot! He's making me soft!'he thought in disgust.

"Now,"Vegeta continued, turning his attention to the guards surrounding him. "Would you rather serve a cowardice traitor like him, or me?"

The guards stared at Vegeta in shock. They hadn't expected him to say something like that.

"They would never se..."began King Vegeta.

"Shut your mouth you worthless vermin!"snapped Vegeta, crossing his arms impatiently. "They'll choose for themselves."

"Prince Vegeta..."muttered an elite guard, bending over, and bowing to Vegeta. "You have my allegiance.

After a matter of a few minutes, all of the guards had bowed down to Vegeta, their new King.

"Very well then..."muttered Vegeta, turning his attention to his enraged father. "I don't care what method you use, just dispose of him. I don't want to see his face ever again, you hear?"asked Vegeta.

"Yes, of course, M' Lord."said a guard, dragging the ex-king out of the room after a small struggle.

Vegeta smirked at the echo of colorful profanity running out of his father's mouth from down the hall.

"We will spread the news of your rise to the status of King immediately, and the crowning ceremony will be held tonight."said a servant, who had just been informed.

Vegeta got out of his chair, and began walking down the hall before the man could finish speaking.

"Wait, King Vegeta, where are you going?"asked the man, quickly tailing after him.

"None of your business, and don't follow me."replied Vegeta.

* * *

Bardock gazed through the light green tinted glass at his youngest son in contemplation. 'How is it possible for him to even know how to walk and talk, let alone fight?'he thought in confusion.

Suddenly, his face took on sad expression as his thoughts wandered. 'How... how could she have died... sure... with the power level Kakarrot has now, maybe then that could be possible, but he only had a power level of two when he was born!'thought Bardock angrily.

Bardock could still remember that fateful day, not long ago. He had been sent out on a mission the day his mate went into labor with Kakarrot. Of course, he didn't know that until he got back. He had been so happy when he found out. He was sure this child would be the one, the one to lift their family name. This one would be strong!

Well, he was happy... that is... until he found out that his beloved mate died giving birth to their son. The doctor had explained that the birth of Kakarrot was putting too much strain on her body, and his ki was weakening her own. He said that he had never seen a child with a ki that would put such an adverse effect on it's own mother's health before. In the end, she had a choice, it was either take the babies life, or hers, and she chose hers...

'She was strong... She had enough power to at least defeat a 2nd class, even though she was only a third class like me.'thought Bardock. He shook the thought out of his head. 'What's done is done, it's not Kakarrot's fault she died. If it were anyone's, it would be mine, and her's for conceiving him.'

Bardock stopped reminiscing on the past when he heard an annoying beeping sound. It was the timer for the rejuvenation tank. Goku was finally fully healed. The water started to drain, and Goku began to regain consciousness.

Bardock stood up in anticipation as the glass door to the rejuvenation tank lifted. Goku's fingers twitched, and his eyelids began to lift. Bardock's seemingly long awaited questions were about to be answered.

* * *

A/N: I had someone ask if Goku's mom was going to be in this, or not, and well... here's the answer why she isn't going to be in this fic. Well, I hope that answer was suitable enough. I thought is was a bit more interesting than her dieing in battle or something, and a little bit more believable because Goku was only born the day before, and you'd think she'd have to rest a bit after going through labor to go on a mission. 


	15. Change of Plans

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Ok... now that Goku's mom's accounted for, we can get on with the real plot, yay!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Goku's right eyebrow, and finger twitched uncomfortably as his body accommodated itself to the surrounding temperature. The ring the machine had put out only moments ago still rung in Goku's head, waking him up in a flash. His whole body felt sticky, and he was freezing.

He had subconsciously picked up that his surroundings were warm, whatever his surroundings were, and now he was unpleasantly woken up to an incessant ringing sound and a cold chill running up his spine. His shorter spikes of hair were now slightly pasted to his forehead, and some type of liquid just ran down his cheek.

'Why am I wet?'he thought curiously. 'Aren't I supposed to be dead? How come I didn't see King Yama?'

Goku lazily lifted his amazingly heavy eyelids, and took in a blurry image. He stumbled forward sloppily, and heard a scatter of footsteps. He guessed someone was near him. He quickly caught himself, yawned, stretched, and rubbed the blurry sleep out of his eyes...

"AHHHHH!"he screamed frantically falling backward into the rejuvenation tank again, and having the glass door slam shut on him.

Right in front of him was a somewhat surprised/happy Bardock. Goku blushed in shame, and began to try and figure out how to open up the door. Bardock pressed a button from the outside, and it lifted.

Goku stepped out rubbing the back of his head, still embarrassed. An awkward silence quickly followed. Bardock found himself speechless. All of the questions he wanted to ask were shoved in the back of his mind, 'I shouldn't ask him now... he just... or maybe I should?'he thought.

Goku, on the other hand, didn't have anything to say. No questions were popping up in his mind. This man... he didn't know him, and yet he did. What could he ask him? He was supposed to die.

Suddenly, a disturbing thought shot through Goku's mind. 'Vegeta's going to kill me!'he thought.

Suddenly, he wasn't just feeling awkward... he was a little bit queasy now too.

"Are... you ok?"asked Bardock, breaking the eerie silence.

Goku looked up at him, his mouth moved, but nothing came out. As if on cue, Vegeta stormed into the room. Both Goku, and Bardock gasped, and stepped backward a bit. Goku began to rub the back of his head again, and put on his famous 'Son' grin.

"You... IDIOT!"spat Vegeta, two huge veins beginning to protrude out of his forehead.

"I... Vegeta... I... couldn't..."stuttered Goku.

"You soft... imbecile! How could you let this happen Kakarrot?"demanded Vegeta, even though deep down he hadn't wanted the Saiyans to be destroyed earlier either. After all, they were his race. He was their Prince...er... King now.

Still, in the back of his mind, flashes of Bulma and Trunks lurked; and how much he had been letting them down lately. He could lose them, life wasn't worth living without them, now that he had a taste of having them. He always did wonder what having a Saiyan mate would be like. Sure, he was only five, but there weren't many morals on Vegetasei like there were on Earth.

Though, His little confrontation with his Father had put him in a sour mood, and made him realize how detestable King Vegeta really was. And now that he was in a bad mood, who better than to take it all off on Goku?

"Well, I couldn't just leave them to die..."began Goku, looking back at Bardock.

Bardock just stood there dumbfounded, yet interested. 'What are they talking about,'he thought.

Vegeta glanced at Bardock, and scowled, "Oh please Kakarrot, don't tell me that you wanted to save him! Do you honestly believe that he deserves saving? Who cares if he's your father, he's long gone... he was sent to damnation the day he was born to a Saiyan."

'He's got a point there...'thought Bardock, a bit somberly.

"What do you mean Vegeta?"asked Goku.

Vegeta's hands shook slightly, trying his hardest to refrain himself from strangling Goku due to his naivety.

"I mean, he's probably purged more planets in his lifetime than you'll ever even hear of! He's going to HFIL whether he dies right now, or decades later. Hell, I probably am still condemned to that fate.

"Not if..."began Goku.

"No Kakarrot, just drop it..."said Vegeta.

He wasn't in the mood for one of Goku's oh so enjoyable and interesting 'You can repent all of your bad deeds by being good' speeches.

Goku shut up, and waited for Vegeta to continue.

"We need to find the Dragonballs, and wish things back to normal."said Vegeta, after a moment of silence.

"But what if Shenron can't perform the wish?"asked Goku.

"We'll worry about that when the time comes."said Vegeta calmly.

"Wait!"exclaimed Bardock, catching the other two's attentions.

"We don't need your help..."said Vegeta quickly, guessing what he was about to say.

Goku glared at Vegeta, and politely said, "Don't listen to him, what were you going to say?"

"I think I can help you..."began Bardock.

Vegeta groaned, and rolled his eyes at Goku as if to say, 'I told you so.'but chose not to speak.

"Go on,"said Goku.

"I had a vision pertaining to the Dragonballs you speak of..."said Bardock.

"Are you sure you weren't just hit on the head a little too hard when you were born?"mocked Vegeta.

"I'm not crazy!"said Bardock calmly, trying to ignore the fact that he was having a conversation with a one day old infant, and a five year old.

"I got the ability to see glimpses into the future while purging Planet Kanassa... That's how I knew Freiza was going to attack Vegetasei. I just recently had a vision that I was talking to a small Namekian boy named Dende about the Dragonballs... He said something about making the Dragonballs we'd been searching for."said Bardock.

"Did... you say Dende?"questioned Goku in disbelief, looking toward Vegeta.

Vegeta also bore an astonished look.

"Yes, why... Does his name ring a bell?"asked Bardock.

"YES!"shouted Goku in disbelief. "WOW! I can't believe he's alive!"

"But more importantly, why would we be searching for the Namekian Dragonballs, Earth's closer..."contemplated Vegeta seriously.

"Yeah... weird, huh... maybe we bumped into him on the way to Earth."said Goku.

"Not likely... but it's a possibility..."thought Vegeta aloud.

So... When should we go to Earth, and get the Dragonballs..."asked Goku.

"Immediately, we should leave as soon as possible!"said Vegeta.

"Really?"asked Goku in surprise. "Don't you want to catch up with your Mom and Dad?"

"I just beat the shit out my Father, and condemned him to disgrace... and who cares about my Mother. I barely ever saw her anyways..."said Vegeta, as if stating facts.

"May I speak?"asked Bardock.

Vegeta stared at him for a moment, then muttered, "Yes."

"Well, in my opinion, if you defeated your Father in a fight you'll take his place."began Bardock.

"Yes, I'll be crowned King, and he'll be impeached. I already knew that, what's your point?"asked Vegeta.

"Once you are crowned, which I'm sure will be soon, you can't just leave your kingdom, you know that."pointed out Bardock.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow in surprise, "You're right... I guess stupidity doesn't run in the whole family. So, I guess there's going to have to be a change of plans."

"What do you mean?"asked Goku, not realizing that Vegeta had insulted him.

"I can't go to Earth, you'll have to go alone."said Vegeta.

"Aw... really?"asked Goku, frowning. "This really bites, It'll take about half a year to get there, and another half to get back. You're going to leave them anyways when we make the wish, why does it matter if you leave a bit earlier."

"Because if I leave now there'll be a massacre, Kakarrot. Everyone will be fighting to have a seat on the throne. I'll have to choose my processor while you're gone."said Vegeta.

"Oh... yeah, I guess that would be better..."admitted Goku. 'So Vegeta still does care about his race?'thought Goku. 'It doesn't surprise me...'

"Now, time to get you a ship..."began Vegeta, walking out of the room.

Goku followed. Bardock decided to stay.

Goku noticed that Bardock wasn't coming and said, "Why don't you come too?"

Bardock looked up at his son and asked, "Why?"

Goku put on his goofy smile and replied, "I don't know, just come! Plus, Vegeta probably doesn't even know where he's going."

* * *

A/N: Ok, this chapter was a bit longer than usual, just think of it as a Christmas gift, unless I update again before Christmas. Hmm... I wonder why Goku really wants Bardock to come with them, and did the mysterious man from previous chapters really destroy Planet Earth, like Planet Namek? What surprises could possibly be in store for our favorite warriors? Please remember to review, I'd appreciate it! 


	16. Explanations

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Twin Tails Speed, Aannaa, Female-Fighter, and Luke! They were appreciated greatly! I know this is a really early update for me, but I've been in the mood to write lately... So yeah, I hope that's a good thing! Enjoy!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

"What's the fastest pod you have?"asked Vegeta crossing his arms impatiently.

"Well, the Royal pods of course, your majesty."said the one of pod operators/mechanics.

"I know that, you dumb lummox! I meant how long will it take for a Royal pod to reach Plant Earth, and it's journey back?"demanded Vegeta.

"But... Vegeta, you specifically asked, 'What's the fastest pod you have.' Not, 'How long will it take to reach Earth?' So... technically... he didn't..."began Goku.

Vegeta's left eye twitched in annoyance, and he cut him off by yelling, "Shut up Kakarrot, no-one asked you!"

"Grumpy..."mumbled Goku inaudibly under his breath.

Bardock just stood there, still in utter confusion. 'How does MY son know Vegeta?'he thought in astonishment.

"Well, the trip there, and back would probably take about a year, and a half."estimated the operator.

"WHAT?"screamed Vegeta.

"Wow, I thought it would only take a year... that sucks..."muttered Goku.

The pod operator stuttered backward a bit in fear of Vegeta's outburst. "I could try, and make it faster..."he mumbled, wondering if he really could.

"You better be able to..."hissed Vegeta.

"Yeah, and add a gravity machine, in a room that I can train in."chimed Goku.

"I'm sorry."said the man looking down at Goku demeaningly. "I don't think that will fit in a pod, little guy."

"Well, then make a full blown vessel if you have to. I wouldn't want Kakarrot getting weak on me, after all, I'd kill anyone else I spar with."contemplated Vegeta.

"He's got a point there..."said Goku, chuckling a bit.

"Well, I guess it would be easier to put in a more efficient engine that won't slow the ship itself down... If it's not a tiny pod."muttered the operator.

"Can you put two bedrooms in it?"asked Goku curiously.

"Kakarrot, haven't we already been over with this? I can't go with you!"said Vegeta.

"I know that, Vegeta. I wanted another room so Bardock could come along too!"said Goku, grinning goofily.

"Wha..."mumbled Bardock.

"Kakarrot, why the hell would you want him to come along?"asked Vegeta.

"Because, well, when we go back to our time... Wouldn't you want to leave behind someone who knows how to become a Super Saiyan?"questioned Goku.

Vegeta quirked an eyebrow at him in confusion, "You don't seriously think HE can become a Super Saiyan? He's way too weak!"

"Well, I never said he'd have to become one... Just... Know how to."suggested Goku.

"I suppose that's a good idea. That way, if he can't become one, he can teach someone else how..."contemplated Vegeta.

"Yeah... that, and Brolly's still out there..."said Goku.

"Shit! I forgot about him!"realized Vegeta.

"Yeah, when we leave, I don't want him going off, and killing the me in this time. After all, it would probably be easier for him to locate me if I still lived on Planet Vegeta instead of Earth, which I probably will because Frieza is dead."pointed out Goku.

"So, you're suggesting we don't wish things back to normal in this time, just in ours?"asked Vegeta, a little bit surprised.

"I'm trusting you to pick someone out to become the new King who won't force the Saiyans to purge planets anymore. You wouldn't want anything to happen to the Bulma in this time, would you?"asked Goku.

"Point taken."replied Vegeta, picturing Earth being purged by a transformed baby Saiyan, and Bulma being crushed under it's monsterous feet.

"Well, now that that matter is settled..."muttered Goku, turning toward Bardock. "Would you like to accompany me to Earth?"asked Goku.

"I don't even... First explain some things to me, and I'll consider it."said Bardock.

"Of course, I totally forgot about explaining everything to you!"said Goku.

"Maybe we shouldn't..."disagreed Vegeta.

"Vegeta... please, come on? It can't hurt!"pleaded Goku.

"Fine, I don't care... As long as your stupid actions don't affect me."said Vegeta.

Goku grinned happily at his victory, and was about to explain, but then realized that the pod operator was still there. "Oh yah, so can you make two rooms?"asked Goku.

The mechanic looked toward Vegeta in question. Vegeta in turn, nodded an affirmative.

"Of course I can."answered the operator.

"Oh, and I want it done within the end of the week."said Vegeta.

The mechanic just stood there with an expression that said, 'How the hell am I going to do that.' "Of course, your Majesty."he mumbled nonetheless. His expression then changed to that of, 'I'm too young to die!'

"Ok, good!"cheered Goku, grabbing the dumbstruck Bardock's arm, and dragging him off to a secluded area, with Vegeta in tow.

When Goku let go, Bardock rubbed his sore arm. 'Damn, that hurt!'he thought in surprise. "Explain..."he grunted out.

"Ok, for starters... Me and Vegeta are from the future."said Goku.

"You're WHAT?"blurted out Bardock, not expecting an answer like that in the least.

"He's telling the truth."said Vegeta in affirmation.

"But... but how?"asked Bardock, extremely intrigued now.

"Well, ok this might be a little confusing, but here it goes..."began Goku. "I know how to do a technique called instant transmission. Basically, what I do is lock onto a familiar ki, or if no familiar ki is near, an unfamiliar one. Once I'm locked on, I transport to that location. When me, and Vegeta were sparing, I transported behind him, and well... When he turned around I tried to transport away again, but something happened that I didn't expect."

"I grabbed onto him so he would stop screwing around with me, and get on to some real training."answered Vegeta.

"Yeah, that. I was so surprised that I lost my concentration on where I was headed, and for some weird undescribable reason, I lost all lock on reality. I couldn't feel any kis at all. Then, all of a sudden, I felt one extremely faint ki. It was familiar, yet I knew I'd never felt it before. I decided to try, and transport to it. I ended up being able to, after a long struggle, and I woke up as a baby in this time."said Goku.

"Yeah, and I woke up as my five year old self, in a pod on the way back to Frieza's ship from my first mission assigned by him."said Vegeta.

"So, what happened to the Vegeta, and Kakarrot that were really meant to be in this time."asked Bardock in confusion.

"Uh... Well, I never really thought about that one..."said Goku.

"Neither did I, I guess they ceased to exist."suggested Vegeta.

"Well, were you this age when you transported?"asked Bardock.

"No, we were both adults."said Vegeta. "Why?"

"That explains some things, but I don't think they ceased to exist. You two are probably just inhabiting their bodies. Maybe, each of you were feeling the ki of your other selves in this time. When Kakarrot was trying to get to his, maybe Vegeta was being pulled to his. When you reached them, since you two are both older, stronger, and more educated with ki. It's possible your own psyche surpassed their's in power, and overwhelmed them, causing you two to gain full control over their bodies."explained Bardock intuitively.

"That was perceptive..."muttered Vegeta in astonishment.

"He lost me a long time ago."said Goku, completely and utterly bewildered.

"Kakarrot, you didn't have to tell us that, we already knew you wouldn't understand. But what I don't get is why Kakarrot had to force his body to be transported to his other self, and why mine was just drawn to it."said Vegeta.

"Um... I have no clue."said Bardock.

"Maybe it's because I'm a totally different person than the other me, and you aren't."suggested Goku.

"What are you talking about, Kakarrot?"asked Vegeta.

"Well, shortly after I arrived on Earth, I got a head injury, and forgot everything I knew about my original self, and the Saiyan race. So, me and the Kakarrot from this world aren't anything like each other, while you and the other Vegeta from this world are. Thus, drawing the two of you together, and pushing me and my other self apart."said Goku.

"Kakarrot, I think you might have actually made some sense."semi-complemented Vegeta.

"So, how did you know about Frieza's transformations?"asked Bardock.

"Well, you see... In mine, and Vegeta's time, Planet Vegeta is destroyed by Frieza. The whole entire Saiyan race dies except for me, Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, Turles, Paragus, and Brolly. All of them, excluding me and Vegeta end up dying, though. You tried to stop Frieza's plans, like you did this time, but instead of me saving you, you and Vegetasei are obliterated, along with everything on it."explained Goku.

"In other words, Kakarrot screwed up this time line by saving you, Vegetasei, the Saiyan race, and killing Frieza so early."muttered Vegeta.

"That still doesn't explain why you know about Frieza's transformations, and I heard that Brolly was killed because of his high power level."said Bardock.

"In the future I fight defeat Frieza on Planet Namek. Dende's home planet. I don't kill him, though. Vegeta's son ends up coming from the future, and finishing Frieza off on Earth, but that's a totally different story. Brolly never died like they thought he did, and he miraculously saved his father, Paragus, and himself from Vegetasei's explosion. Turns out, my crying when I was a baby made him go nuts, and he tried to kill me later on, but I defeated him."said Goku.

"Oh..."mumbled Bardock, trying his best to absorb all of the information he had just taken in.

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, an enraged Saiyan woman stormed up to them. It was none other than Queen Rosicheena.

"Vegeta, let you Father go NOW!"she shrieked.

'Shit! I forgot about her!'thought Vegeta. "Hello Mother..."

* * *

A/N: Uh-oh, poor Vegeta... Will I ever give him a moment of peace? Well, please leave me some reviews, I'd appreciate it! 


	17. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!!!

A/N: Like always, thanks so much for the reviews. Oh, and someone told me in a review that Rosicheena means Rosy Cheek... I thought that was interesting and wanted to share, now, on with the story!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

_Vision_

* * *

Suddenly, before anyone could say anything else, an enraged Saiyan woman stormed up to them. It was none other than Queen Rosicheena.

She looked Vegeta square in the eye, and shrieked, "Vegeta, let your Father go NOW!"

'Shit! I forgot about her!'thought Vegeta. "Hello Mother."he mumbled in irritation.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME! I SAID NOW!"she screamed.

"Vegeta, your Mom reminds me of someone... I just can't put my finger on it..."said Goku.

"Jee... I wonder who..."thought Vegeta picturing ChiChi, and shuddering.

'What a harpy!'thought Bardock.

"I heard you just fine, and no, I won't."said Vegeta calmly, preparing himself for another outbreak.

When he heard nothing, he looked up at her in bewilderment. He trailed his eyes along her gaze, and saw her staring at Goku.

Goku realized she was looking at him and asked, "What?"

Queen Rosicheena's jaw went slack in awe. "He t... talked!"she blurted out in amazement.

"Yes... How very entertaining... Can we get on to the point now?"mumbled Vegeta, losing his patience as always, very quickly.

Queen Rosicheena shook her head, and drew her attention back to her son. "Tell the guards to let your Father go now!"she continued.

"Are you death, woman?"demanded Vegeta. "I already told you I wouldn't. What makes you think I'll change my mind now?"

"How dare you speak to me like that!"hissed Queen Rosicheena.

"I don't have time for you."muttered Vegeta. "Look, if you don't leave right now, you'll join Father, understand?"

"I most certainly WON'T!"shouted Rosicheena.

Vegeta's right eye twitched in annoyance. He walked up to a guard and said, "Take her to my Father's location, and lock her up with him immediately!"

"Vegeta, don't you think you're being a little too harsh on her?"interrupted Goku.

"Kakarrot, quit while your still ahead."said Vegeta.

Two guards approached the former Queen, each grabbing an arm. She scowled at both of them in defiance, and ripped her arms away.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!"she shrieked, running toward Vegeta, but was grabbed again before she reached him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T LISTEN TO HIM!"she screamed, while being dragged away.

"Now wasn't that a pleasant little visit."commented Vegeta sarcastically.

"Not really, Vegeta."said Goku, not catching on.

* * *

**Four Days Later: **

Goku sat up on his bed, in a quite nicely decorated room. Though, he didn't really acknowledge it, he was too preoccupied with the rest of his surroundings, and of course, his training. He was wearing some standard third class soldier armor because his favorite orange gi was torn to shreds.

At the moment, he was struggling to pull up a tightly fit boot on his right foot. He didn't really like Saiyan clothing. Especially the spandex, but really, who could blame him. He was so used to wearing baggy gis all of the time.

He finally succeeded on putting his boots on, and stood up gleaming at his menial accomplishment. He walked out of the room, and focused on his surroundings, searching for a familiar ki. When he found it, he smiled, and began jogging through the corridors in search of the owner of said ki.

He reached a room he had become well-acquainted to during his short stay. It was basically a training room, and surprisingly, it was equipped with a gravity machine. He opened up the door and walked inside.

"Hello Bardock!"he chirped, startling the man that stood before him.

Bardock had been doing vertical push-ups, but when he had heard Goku's high pitched squeak of a voice come out of no-where. His body jumped a little in surprise, and went toppling down.

Goku chuckled in amusement, and went to help him up. Though Bardock swatted away his hand, and stood up on his own, which didn't surprise Goku too much.

"Hello Kakarrot,"muttered Bardock, dusting himself off nonchalantly.

"I was wondering if you wanted to train with me?"questioned Goku, sending Bardock a humongous goofy smile.

"Shouldn't you be at your friends crowning ceremony?"asked Bardock, stretching.

"Shouldn't you be at your new-found King's crowning ceremony?"asked Goku, quirking an eyebrow.

Bardock smirked and said, "I guess we can spar."

Goku smiled at his victory, and crouched down into a fighting stance. Bardock mimicked him, excluding the fact that he had chosen a different stance.

Goku kept his ki level even with Bardocks, and sprinted toward him, eager to start the fight. Bardock blocked a punch that was aimed at his cheek, and countered with a kick thrown at Goku's abdomen. Goku brought up his knee, and blocked Bardock's leg, while throwing another well-aimed punch.

Bardock dodged the punch, and jumped back, throwing a small ki blast as Goku as he did so. Goku swatted the blast away with ease, and charged at Bardock again. Bardock got ready to block again, but right before Goku had reached him, he vanished, which caused Bardock to punch only air.

"Wha..."mumbled Bardock in utter confusion.

Goku reappeared behind Bardock, and kicked him hard in the neck. "Ahhh!"shouted Bardock as he felt pain shoot up his spine. He fell to the ground, but pounded both palms down to keep from falling completely. He quickly pushed himself up, but suddenly his vision blurred, and his limbs slackened. 'What's happening?'thought Bardock, as his whole body went numb, and he came in contact with the ground yet again.

'What's going on.'thought Bardock frantically. He couldn't move, smell, feel, hear, or see anything. Everything had gone blank, it was as if he were sent to a completely different reality. A reality that was an abyss made up of nothing.

'Am I unconscious?'thought Bardock, completely bewildered.

Suddenly, he began to see bright tye dye colors engulf his whole surroundings. 'Wait, I remember this... I'm having another vision!'thought Bardock. The colors all morphed together into a picture that began to move, as if Bardock were in real life again.

* * *

_He was in humongous dark candle-lit room. There was a man sitting in a confortable looking chair. There was also some sort of humanoid standing before the chair._

_The man in the chair was wearing a black cloak, his face was shadowed under the hood of the garment he was wearing. 'It's that man that had chained Kakarrot to that table!'thought Bardock._

_The alien before the man had no expression on his face. The humanoid had a light pigment of skin, but you could tell he was pale... almost sickly. It almost looked as if the man was dead._

_"Master, both planets have been annialated, as ordered. No remnants were left of either of the two."said the humanoid._

_"And you're sure of this?"questioned the mysterious hooded man skeptically._

_"Yes, Master Cooler."answered the humanoid._

_The man known as Cooler tilted his head up enough for Bardock to see a smirk on his face. "Good, you're dismissed._

_"Yes, Sire."said the man, bowing, and then taking his leave._

* * *

The colors in the room began to swirl around, and it's objects in it discolored. Bardock then found himself seeing the same blank abyss as before. Just this time, he could feel, see, hear, and smell again.

"Bardock, wake up, are you ok?"said a voice he recognized as his son's, while shaking him back to reality.

Bardock opened his eyes, and sat up.

"I'm sorry, Bardock. I didn't mean to hit you that hard!"said Goku worriedly.

"No... it wasn't that... I'm fine."said Bardock, standing up.

"Then what was it?"asked Goku curiously, he had noticed that Bardock hadn't lost consciousness right when he was struck in the neck, but quite awhile afterward.

"Nothing... it was nothing. I promise I'll spar with you later, Kakarrot. I think I'm going to go get some rest."said Bardock, walking toward the door to leave.

"Uh... ok... tomorrow then?"Goku asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow."said Bardock, closing the door silently behind him.

He began to wander through the corridors of the building he was in. 'Cooler... Where have I heard that name before?'he thought. 'What was wrong with that man... He just didn't look normal. His facial expression wasn't natural either, and what two planets were destroyed? Am I going crazy, or is this really real?'

* * *

Rosicheena growled, as she was shoved into the same cell as her mate, the former King.

"You too?"questioned King Vegeta.

"The little brat!"she spat at the wall. "Vegeta, we can't let him get away with this!"

"Oh... We won't... somehow, he'll get an appropriate punishment for his foolish actions."replied King Vegeta.

Both looked up in surprise when they heard someone approach their cell. It was a fellow Saiyan, though neither of them had ever seen him before.

"Did I hear that you're looking for revenge on your son?"asked the man.

"You might have..."muttered King Vegeta.

"Some people are still loyal to you... I know of a way you can have enough power to bring your son, and that little brat friend of his, Kakarrot down."said the man.

"We're listening."said Queen Rosicheena.

"Have you two ever heard of a man named Cooler?"questioned the man, smirking maliciously.

* * *

A/N: I know I said I was going to make the mysterious man in the cloak one of my own characters, but I thought this way would be a tad bit more interesting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review, and tell me if you liked it! 


	18. Cooler's Plot Unfolds

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz!

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and enjoy the chapter! Also, you can notice some of the AU features in the beginning of this chapter, what with Cooler's characteristics and all. Well, you'll see!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

_"Tellapathic Speaking" _

_

* * *

_

"Cooler, why... Yes, I've certainly heard of the man. He's King Cold's oldest child, though, I can't see how he can help us get revenge. After all, he's pathetically weak. Last I heard, he was disgraced, and rejected from the Cold family."said King Vegeta scrutinizingly.

"Yes, well, Lord Cooler has different talents. They're rare, and unique to most."said the man, examining his fingernails.

"What sort of talents are you speaking of?"asked Queen Rosicheena.

"Mental talents."stated the man, smirking at some inward memory.

"So what if the man's intelligent. If he has no brawn, he means nothing to us, for he couldn't be of any assistance."said the former King.

"You don't seem to understand, by mental talents I meant that he can literally tap into a person's psyche, and control their mind, body, and very soul from the inside out."said the man.

King Vegeta, and Queen Rosicheena seemed very perplexed at even the thought of someone being able to do that.

"How can we be sure that you're telling us the truth?"asked King Vegeta, quirking an eyebrow.

"You can't, but have you anything better to do?"countered the man.

"No, no... I suppose don't..."said King Vegeta in agreement.

"Good, first things first, you'll have to give me the code to turn off the alarm system that keeps unknown spacecrafts from entering Planet Vegeta's atmosphere. Right now, the closest we can get without being seen is the outskirts of the Planet's mesosphere."said the man.

"That, I can do."said the former King, smirking in delight.

"Good."replied the man. 'Master Cooler will be pleased.' he thought inwardly.

* * *

"Oh! WOW! Look how huge my room is!"said Goku exidedly, zipping from room to room in his and Bardock's new space ship.

"It's not that great, Kakarrot..."said Bardock sighing.

"Yeah it is!"argued Goku. "I didn't know this ship was going to be THIS big!"

"Glad to hear you like it."said Bardock halfheartedly, messing with some of the controls.

The ship was traveling through space at a very high speed. It was shaped like a gigantic pod. It consisted of two extremely large bedrooms, fit for Kings, a gigantic kitchen, the control room, and another monstrous room known as the gravity chamber.

Goku looked up at him in confusion. "Do you even know what your doing?"he asked suspiciously.

Bardock looked away from the control panel, and back at his son, seemingly offended, "Of course I know what I'm doing!"

"Well, I didn't mean it in that way."said Goku, frowning at the outburst. "It's just... They never really explained to us how to operate the ship."

"That's because they know that I am fully capable of figuring it out by myself, Kakarrot."replied Bardock.

Goku crossed his arms, and pouted, "Hey! What about me?"he whined childishly.

Bardock looked at him, laughed, and then got up and out his chair to head to the gravity chamber.

"I asked you a question."continued Goku, when he heard no reply.

"I think you can figure out my answer by yourself."said Bardock.

"Huh?"said Goku aloud. 'What's he talking about? I can't read his mind or anything.'

Bardock opened the door and said, "Well, you said you wanted to train with me... So, let's get started."

"Are you sure you don't want to eat first?"asked Goku, rubbing his stomach, and frowning.

Bardock sweat-dropped anime style and replied, "No, why do you ask?"

Then, all of a sudden, Goku's stomach let out a monstrous growl.

"Oh..."said Bardock in realization, as Goku scratched the back of his head, and laughed awkwardly.

Surprisingly, Bardock joined in. Goku was a little surprised at that, for he'd never seen the man laugh... Bardock was always serious, and if he was in a joking mood, the furthest he would go would be sarcasm... The man didn't laugh a whole lot. The fact that he had just did made Goku feel good.

"I guess we can eat first."said Bardock in defeat, ruffling Goku's hair playfully.

The action reminded Goku of something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

A large muscular blue alien that looked similar to a Namekian was shuffling through some paper work when he heard a door open behind him. He turned around at the distraction, and saw a familiar face. Though, something was wrong with the person's face. His facial features were distorted, and lifeless.

"No... Not you too, Junikuu!"he muttered under his breath.

"Hmm...?"mumbled another blue Namekian-like man sitting beside him, also shuffling through various forms of paperwork.

"You know how it goes, Charron. He must have displeased Lord Cooler in some way."said the man sitting next to the one who had shone Junikuu sympathy.

"But... it's not... it just isn't."began Charron.

"Don't utter a word you'll regret later on."replied the alien sitting next to him.

"Of course."stated Charron frowning.

_"Charron!"called out a telepathic voice._

_"Who's speaking?"asked Charron._

_"It's me, Caba."rung the voice in Charron's head once again._

_"What is it, Caba?"questioned Charron, trying to remember who this Caba person was._

_"I've spoken to King Vegeta, and Queen Rosicheena. They've both agreed to go in on our little plan. They're going to give us the code to disable Vegetasei's atmosphere's alarm system."answered Caba._

_"Shouldn't you be telling this to Master Cooler, and not me?"asked Charron curiously._

_"Well, normally, yes, but our Master has requested you tell him the report instead of me."said Caba._

_"I will then."said Charron, breaking the mental link._

'Why does Cooler want me to speak with him?'thought Charron worriedly.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, I was completely out of it this week, but I didn't want to keep you all waiting. I hope you liked the chapter! 


	19. Reading The Enemy's Mind

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Dbz, or this fic. would be an official saga in the Dbz magna, and anime. I would also not be posting it on a fan site...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

_Vision_

* * *

Charron's nerves were going berserk as he approached the door that served as an entrance to Coolers room. Terrified, as being a description of how he was feeling at the moment would be a huge understatement! He was literally shaking in his boots.

'What does he want from me... This can't be good! Is he going to kill me? Or am I going to be sentenced to become one of his mindless... lifeless... drones? OH KAMI! NO! It's not fair! Please Kami... I know I've sinned by joining the likes of him, but PLEASE let the man... the thing... have mercy on me!'thought Charron pleadingly.

He had never really even seen Cooler before. One of his followers had given him an offer. One that sounded too good to be true, he shouldn't have listened. He shouldn't have let himself be so gullible. But that was the past now... He had to focus on the present.

And right now... At that moment... In the present... His hand finally reached the doorknob to the monster he was about to confront's room. The cold hollow steel sent shivers up his spine. It took all of his inner strength to turn it, and push it open.

Suddenly, the light from the hallway he was in poured into the blank abyss of darkness in the space before him. Shadows etched themselves on the walls in a stretched out fashion.

Directly in front of him was a dark leather plush office chair. He was expecting it to turn around immediately, but it stayed exactly how it was.

Charron took a few cautious steps forward, and paused to say, "Master Cooler, you asked of my presence?"

Charron almost jumped out of his skin when he heard Cooler's voice, "Did I request for you to speak? I don't remember... but I believe I didn't!"

"N..."began Charron, catching himself before he answered. 'Don't be stupid Charron!'he scolded inwardly, biting his tongue.

"Yes, don't."spoke Cooler.

"Huh?"mumbled Charron in confusion. 'Was he answering my thoughts?'he thought, though this time, not getting a reply.

"You may speak now Charron."stated Cooler, turning the chair he was seated in around to reveal his cloaked figure.

Just seeing the slightest form of the man before Charron caused his bones to chill, and his arm and neck hairs to prickle up.

"Thank you Sir."said Charron, bowing down before Cooler in fake respect.

"King Vegeta, and Queen Rosicheena have agreed to help us get past Vegetasei's atmosphere without being detected."continued Charron.

"Why are you telling me information I'm already aware of?"questioned Cooler.

"But... my liege... Caba told me to inform you of that. I didn't know!"said Charron, wanting to turn on heel, and run away at the moment.

"I know everything that goes on in my follower's minds, your's included Charron."spoke Cooler calmly.

Charron tried his best not to let that newly acquired information faze him. 'He's lying!'he thought.

"You have betrayed me Charron. Even now, your doubting what I say is true. People who even doubt me in the slightest must be punished!"hissed Cooler.

"No... No Master... I... I, completely trust you! I would never betray you!"said Charron.

"LIES! I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT HAS OR EVER WILL PASS THROUGH YOUR HEAD!"shouted Cooler, veins protruding out of his forehead.

"Wha... What are you doing?"asked Charron, as Cooler slowly walked towards him.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME! HAVE MERCY!"screamed Charron, tears breaking free, and cascading down his cheeks like waterfalls.

"Traitors receive no mercy!"spat Cooler.

Then, everything to the humanoid named Charron went black.

* * *

Somewhere in Cooler's gigantic vessel of a spaceship sat a Namekian-like man, performing his daily routine of sorting out paperwork.

He turned his head toward the sound of a door squealing, and saw his fellow co-worker, Charron, walk in.

"Hey, Charron, how are you?"he asked.

Charron didn't even look at him. In fact, he had no facial expression whatsoever. The Namekian-like man doing the paperwork knew that expression. He knew what it meant.

"Not you to, Charron. You should have listened to me."he said, frowning slightly, but quickly getting back to work.

* * *

**Three Days Later:**

"Come on Bardock! Put up a better fight this time!"complained Goku, trying and succeeding in riling his father up.

Bardock pushed himself to his limits trying his very best to even lay a scratch on his youngest son, but to no avail. Finally, he quit trying altogether. When he suddenly stopped, it caught Goku's full attention.

"What's wrong?"asked Goku in concern.

Bardock frowned slightly, and took on a serious face. "Look, Kakarrot, It's only going to take a week to get to Earth, and one more week to get back to Vegetasei. How are you going to teach me the secrets on how to become a Super Saiyan in that short amount of time. I know I don't have to go through the transformation. Just learn the steps that you take to perform it. But how can I even begin to comprehend how to do that if I'm this weak!"

Goku stared at him for a moment, and actually had a look of thought on his facial features. Finally he sent Bardock one of his huge infamous "Son" grins, telling him subconsciously that he had found the answer to their problem.

"I've got it! I know, I know, it seems impossible... doesn't it?"stated Goku.

"Yes, Kakarrot, we've already gone over that matter."said Bardock, rolling his eyes in irritation. "Would you get to the point already!"

"Well, first of all, we only have four more days to train, not 11. I'm not going back to Vegetasei with you. You can't take the Dragonballs off of Earth, they won't work if you do. The wish has to be made on Earth. I'll tell Vegeta telepathically when I'm going to make the wish."explained Goku.

"WHAT?"screamed Bardock, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE ANYTHING BETTER?"

"It doesn't, we're just going to have to train harder, and I was lying to Vegeta. There's no way I could possibly interpret a way to go Super Saiyan through verbal instructions, I'm not THAT smart! You'll just have to forgo the transformation yourself... hehe... I guess I should have told you that before, huh?"questioned Goku, scratching the back of his head innocently.

At that moment... Bardock was so surprised... He lost consciousness, and fell to the gravity room floor. Though, his mind certainly didn't have any rest.

* * *

_Colors blurred, then focused into images as usual... He was having none other than a vision of what was to come. He was in a room he knew all TOO well for his taste. The room that was unnaturally dark with the shadow of a humanoid wearing a hooded cloak creeping up the walls. _

_This time, there was no-one else in the room... Just him... And Cooler. Bardock took a few cautious steps forward. He shuddered when he heard his feet actually make resounding tapping sounds on the tile floor beneath them. Though, the hooded man made no sign of notice. _

_He walked around to the side the chair was pointed forward to. He stood right before Cooler himself with no fear. _

"_Can you see me?"he question, but received no answer. _

_He crouched down to a sitting position on his haunches, and peered up at the shadowed face of Cooler. He squinted his eyes, and picked up that Cooler's own eyelids were closed, seemingly in deep concentration. _

'_Is he meditating, he can't be sleeping, can he?'thought Bardock. 'I wonder, I wonder if I can read his mind...' _

_Bardock slowly reached up his hand, and placed it on Coolers forehead, which to his astonishment, was surprisingly warm! _

_He concentrated solely on connecting a link between his own mind, and Cooler's. Suddenly, he saw an image. It was of Vegetasei's own people being attacked. By what, he couldn't tell... These strangers, also wearing cloaks, were just pressing there palms on the many Saiyan's foreheads quickly, then letting go. Though, he could have sworn he had seen light pass through the stranger's hands, and into Vegeta's people's foreheads. _

_Then, only seconds later, the people who were touched briefly, would fall to ground in unconscious, or perhaps even be dead! Bardock couldn't tell. **'Good, everything's going exactly as planned!'** Bardock heard a voice ring in his mind. 'That must be Cooler!'he thought. **'Soon, the planet will be ready for me to come, and take it over... Now, where are you hiding, Prince Vegeta? I wonder if he has finally found out that Earth has been destroyed. Oh I wish I could see the look on his, and young Kakarrot's face when the moment comes that they do find out!'**continued Coolers voice, incessant maniacal laughter following up soon afterward. _

Bardock suddenly broke free from his vision, and shot up in his temporary bed. "We have to turn back!"he shouted.

* * *

A/N: Ok, now things are going to start to heat up... Oh man, poor Vegeta, and will Goku believe what Bardock has to say, or will he have to see that Earth is really destroyed for himself? Stay tuned, and reviews would be much appreciated! 


	20. Surprise Attack

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz...

A/N: Like always, I'd like to thank you for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Bardock sat up staring down the hallway toward his son's room for a moment. Trying to put together words in his head on what to say, and still trying to get over the shock. 'What will Kakarrot do when he realizes Earth is destroyed? Oh well, he has to know, and we have to turn around!'Bardock thought. He then hopped out of his bed frantically, and ran toward his pint-sized son's quarters in less than a millisecond.

"WAKE UP!"he shouted, jerking poor Goku's body up and down in a careless manner.

"One more minute ChiChi..."Goku mumbled, ripping away from Bardock, and turning on his side.

"KAKARROT! WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"Bardock demanded, still recieving nothing. "Kami, what are you?"

Suddenly, something clicked in Bardock's head, "Kakarrot... Breakfast's ready!"he chimed.

Goku shot up in his bed in an instant muttering, "What, WHERE!"

"Good, your awake."said Bardock. "We have a problem, Kakarrot."

"What? We ran out of... of..."Goku began, a look of pure terror in his eyes.

"Spit it out Kakarrot."said Bardock.

"FOOD!"Goku screamed.

Bardock immediately wacked his naive son upside the head, "No you lummox, I had a vision... a horrible one. It had Freeza's brother Cooler in it, like most of my visions, but this time I read his mind."

"Cooler..."repeated Goku, rubbing the newfound sore bump on his head. "Don't worry. If he gets any ideas, I can handle him. After all, he isn't much stronger than Freeza was, and I'm not even sure if he's achieved his third transformation yet..."

"What are you talking about Kakarrot? Everyone knows that Cooler is the weakest in his family... Physically, he couldn't hurt a fly..."explained Bardock.

"He must be different in this time line than in mine..."pondered Goku in confusion.

"What do you mean?"questioned Bardock.

"In my time line, he was stronger than his brother, and even his Father!"said Goku. "But in a way, it's great that he's different in my time line! That means me and Vegeta must have created a separate one, and we didn't destroy our own!"

"What are you getting at?"asked Bardock.

"In other words... Me and Vegeta can wish ourselves back home with the Dragonballs!"said Goku, jumping up and down giddily.

"Oh..."said Bardock. "Well, anyways... That doesn't mean we're off the hook. He's planning on sending a surprise attack on Vegetasei!"

"But... he's too weak..."argued Goku.

"I've told you before, he's only weak physically, but by what I've seen... Mentally, he's... He's... All powerful. He's indestructible. He's can brainwash people into doing anything, Kakarrot, and we have to warn Vegeta! We have to help him save our race!"said Bardock rather nobly.

"Right!"said Goku. "But why don't we just wish away his mental powers with the use of the Dragonballs..."

"They're destroyed, that's why."said Bardock.

"No... How could you know if they are or aren't?"asked Goku.

"Haven't you listening to a word I've said? I've read his mind, and in it was information that he had recently ordered his minions to destroy Earth, and along with Earth's destruction would be the destruction of the Dragonballs, correct?"suggested Bardock.

"Oh... yeah..."said Goku, a somber expression taking over his face.

"Don't worry."Bardock said, kneeling down, and setting a comforting hand on his son's shoulder.

"Right."mumbled Goku. "Let's turn this ship around, and save Planet Vegeta!"

* * *

"King Vegeta... King Vegeta!"yelled a Saiyan as he ran toward Vegetasei's throne room in panic. "My Lord, something terrible has happened!"

Vegeta, who was just about ready to go training looked up at the man, and quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?"he questioned.

"Somehow, a fleet of spaceships have gotten past our atmospheric defenses, and have been attacking your people!"he spoke out of breath, while bowing slightly out of respect.

"But... How?"asked Vegeta, his eyes bulging out in surprise. 'Just my luck...'he thought inwardly.

"We don't know. We can't even tell what race these people are. They're hidden under black cloaks."said the man.

"So... Capture one, and interrogate it... Honestly, this isn't rocket science we're talking about here!"said Vegeta, thoroughly annoyed at the man's stupidity.

"We would Sire, but we haven't been able to. They're too fast, and according to recent reports... Apparently, if they just merely touch one of your troops..."said the man, trailing off as he read the report that had been handed to him. "My God..."

"WHAT? What is it?"demanded Vegeta.

"Just by merely tapping their foreheads... The Saiyans touched seem to fall unconscious."said the man, disbelief apparent on his facial features.

"How is that even possible? Is something visible being transfered into the victims?"asked Vegeta, his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No sire... At least there aren't any notes of it yet..."said the man.

"Have any of the victims woken up?"questioned Vegeta.

"No... Not that we know of at the moment..."said the man.

"If any further information pops up, tell me, but for now... Just continue to assault the intruders..."mumbled Vegeta, running his hands through his gravity defying hair in anguish. 'This doesn't sound good, not at all, and as of now... I can't even turn Super Saiyan!'thought Vegeta.

"Yes, Milord."muttered the man, bowing quickly, then taking his leave.

* * *

Meanwhile... A small Namek was woken up from the sound of a constant beeping. He glanced up out of the front window of the Namekian spaceship he resided in at the moment in confusion.

Suddenly, the beeping stopped, and a mechanical voice spoke up, "Arrival to Planet Vegetasei estamated in less then two days."

The small child's eyes bugged out in surprise, "Wow! I'm actually almost there! Don't worry Elder... I promise you I will complete my task, and honor my race!"


	21. Journey to the Palace Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz.

A/N: Like I promised, here's the update. I must say, I really appreciate all of the review wanting me to continue, so I will. I just doubted anyone still read for awhile there. Plus, it would kind of be a waste to discontinue a story that already has 20 chapters, and is nearing it's climax. I can't really estimate how many chapters it will be, but yes, this fiction is nearing it's end. I hope you enjoy the new chapter, and sorry for the wait.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Dende jumped slightly in his seat from the shock of his Namekian spaceship hurtling into Vegetasei's tough earth harder than he had expected it would. His tense neck propped up against the chair as the ship skidded to a halt. 

Suddenly, the small alien's eyes bugged out as a glint of realization hit. He had precious cargo aboard, and he hadn't surrounded it in any form of padding to protect it! What if it had broken? Then there wouldn't be any way for him to complete his task to revive the Dragonballs.

He knew the Dragonballs could withstand such a harsh landing, but the Dragon's mold was a different story. Along with needing the gray seemingly normal spherical balls, which were the unawakened Dragonballs to revive the Dragon. You also needed the mold of the Dragon you were going to create, which in this case, was Porunga.

If the mold had been broken, who knows how many years it could take to construct another one. The mold had to be precise in texture, and completely flawless in appearance. Plus, to add to Dende's worries; he hadn't the slightest clue on how to make Dragon molds!

He ran to a door that slid open mechanically, as he shouted a command at it in Namekian. He continued to run through the portal, and into the room where he had stored Porunga's mold.

He skidded to a halt as he saw a red silky blanket covering up a round lump on the ground. The round lump being the mold's glass case. 'Good...'he thought. 'The glass hasn't caved in so the Dragon's probably fine. Still, please don't be damaged!'he pleaded inwardly.

Dende lifted up the blanket slowly, a small droplet of nervous sweat gliding down his temple as he did so. Immediately, when he took a look at what was under the blanket; he let out a large sigh of relief.

"Thank Kami your alright, Porunga!"he exclaimed happily at the unbroken mold.

Dende stored it in a hidden cabinet somewhere in the ship, his arms shaking, and his legs still wobbly from the previous angst. He decided to store the stone Dragonballs next to the mold just in case.

He then headed toward the front door to the ship in order to begin his journey to find either Son Goku, or Prince Vegeta. 'Well, I know where Vegeta will probably be.'Dende thought. 'He'll probably be in the castle somewhere near his Father's throne room. Plus, I could always just ask King Vegeta where he is.'Dende thought optimistically, not knowing of the invasion, or of the recent crowning of the Prince or the King's demotion into exile.

The front door to his ship slid up, and he stepped out onto the barren wasteland of a planet that was Planet Vegeta. Immediately, the muscles in his legs tensed, and he could feel an immense burning strain riding up his calves, along his hamstrings, and into his thighs in a millisecond.

After a moment or two, he could feel a faint strain on his torso, and neck muscles also. 'I had no idea that Vegetasei would have such a large gravitational pull. This is almost unbearable!'thought Dende, sighing as he became aware of the vast desolate desert that lay before him for hundreds of miles.

Nothing could be seen up to the vanishing point, which meant, Dende had a long journey ahead of him. He looked up at the ruby red cloudless sky above him and squinted his eyes at the burning celestial ball that was the sun. Who knew what was out in this desert, bandits... vicious animals... - which was a terrifying thought because Vegetasei was known to have extremely strong and brutal animals because of it's gravity, and harsh weather conditions - Dende's eye flinched as he felt his first bead of sweat roll down what would have been his brow-line if he were human.

"Vegeta, Goku, here I come!"he announced his determination to accomplish his task unfathomed. And so... Dende began to trek through the vast wasteland to the center of Vegetasei's populous in search of their Prince. Unaware that all hell was breaking lose all over Vegetasei at that very moment.

* * *

**Meanwhile: **

Deep in space, Goku and his father Bardock were at each other's necks again while they were sparring. They had just clashed together, each recieving a powerful blow to their jaws by each other's fists.

Goku jumped back and wiped the glistening sweat off of his forehead with his forearm. Bardock's speed, and strength had increased phenomenally in the past three days... but not enough. They only had four more days to go until they would reach Vegetasei. Goku frowned slightly and thought, 'Who am I kidding... I can't teach him to go Super Saiyan... He's not strong enough!'

'That's it! I'm not going to go easy on him any longer!'Goku declared inwardly, Goku frowned again noticing that Bardock was injured badly, while he was unscathed. 'But can he take it...'

"Well, are you going to just stand there, and wait for me to pound your face in, or are you going to make a move?"questioned Bardock haughtily.

"Don't be so arrogant, Bardock."stated Goku calmly. "Perhaps you should get glasses to help you see better, because it's obvious that you're the one losing this spar, and by a long shot!"

Bardock let a low growl escape his throat. 'It's so pathetic that my infant son is trying to teach me a lesson... But he's right, I'm not prepared at all for any future threats toward my planet, and I already know that nobody else is going to be capable of protecting it. Also, we don't know how big of a threat Cooler really is. He must not be a little pansy if he's destroyed a planet, and so many followers of his are terrified of him...'thought Bardock, unfortunately being struck away from his train of thought, as Goku's fist soared into his face.

"PAY ATTENTION!"yelled Goku, as Bardock began to fall to his back, grunting in pain.

Though, to Goku's surprise, Bardock caught himself on his right palm at the last moment before he made impact with the ground completely, and swung one of his legs around to knock Goku off his limbs acrobatically.

Goku's face collided with the floor in a resounding thump. "Ow..."he muttered, trying to rise to his feet, but swiftly being kicked into a wall by Bardock, to his dismay.

"Define the word attention, Kakarrot, it seems that you don't know it either."Bardock teased, getting into a defensive fighting stance.

"Nice one..."Goku congratulated smiling, undaunted by the insult. "You know, you remind me a lot of Vegeta sometimes..."

Bardock became tired of Goku's bickering, switched into an offensive position, and struck Kakarrot with a powerful knee to the stomach when he saw the opening he was looking for.

Goku doubled over slightly in pain, but quickly moved over evasively to dodge another oncoming attack. Bardock kept on him with another blow after blow, half actually hitting there target.

Goku lifted up his hand, and shot a shrewd, but agile small ki blast point-blank into Bardocks face. It didn't cause any damage - other than maybe some singed facial hairs - though it did make Bardock's feet skid across the floor, thus moving him farther away from Goku.

Both boy and man flung themselves at each other once again, and hit one another's jaws again in sync like earlier, just this time, they had more ki backing up the force their fists would fork out.

They both recovered at the exact same moment, and pushed off of each other for a second of rest. Goku took in a deep breath, and examined the state his father's form was in. Both were battered up extremely bad, Bardock being a little worse.

Bardock smirked at him, and wiped a droplet of blood that had slid from his mouth, Goku returned the gesture, and propelled himself at Bardock yet again, preparing for another barrage of punches and kicks to come flying his way.

But to his surprise, Bardock caught his fist, swung him around above his head about five times, and flung him at the ground like rocket. Goku hit the ground so hard, the oxygen was knocked right out of his lungs. Not only that, when his head collided with the tough metal floor tiling, he lost consciousness.

Bardock's eyes bugged out at the scene that had just played before him. Did he just beat Kakarrot? Did he FINALLY win for the first time?

The only words he could muster to let escape his lips were, "No way... I... I did it!"

He then closed his eyes in triumph, allowing his knees to buckle, and collapse to the ground. He then laid back, and wearily fell asleep next to his son.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank you for the reviews! I hope to get some more! And 'Andy' I tried to make this chapter a little bit more descriptive, and to what I thought your liking in a story would be. Hope you all liked it! 


	22. The Loner, and the Failure

Disclaimer: Thank you all for the reviews! I apologize for the long wait. I've been a bit preoccupied lately, but now I believe I'll have more time to spend on this fan-fic.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"YELLING"

* * *

Vegeta rushed toward the area of the palace that was the main point of attack, but halted to a stop as someone jumped before him. 

"My King, I strongly advise against this! We still haven't figured out what is happening to these people. We've brought many to the laboratories that haven't been broken into yet, but none of the victims have woken up. It's as if they've been put into a coma. We need you to keep everything in order; if the same fate happens to you there's sure to be utter chaos amongst..."spoke the man, being cut off from his jabbering by a hard punch to his face, knocking him unconscious on the spot.

"Nimrod... How dare he tell me what, and what not to do!"spat Vegeta in utter disgust, striding once again to the location he had picked.

Vegeta walked through corridor after corridor, and still hadn't seen a single soul in site. 'What in the world is going on here?'he thought, concern starting to pester his thoughts once again. He reached out for some ki signals, and nearly tripped over himself in astonishment.

'I... I can't feel any!'he thought. He closed his eyes and concentrated even harder than before, forcing his mental powers to the limit, straining so hard to find something that his head was starting to ache. When the aggravating ache became to much to handle, he leaned against a wall for support.

He opened his eyes, and found it hard to focus for a split second. He ran his right hand through his unruly mane, and sighed in disappointment. His whole ki sense had been clouded; he couldn't even stretch his ki senses to feel off-world ki signals.

It felt quite similar to when he and Goku had been cut off from any signals at all when Goku had made his mistake in transporting. Though, this time it had a minuscule difference. This time, it felt as if Vegeta were being blocked by something, or rather, by someone.

'But who?'he thought, while furrowing his eyebrows in confusion. 'Who could possibly have enough mental control over ki flow to accomplish this?'

Vegeta flinched slightly as the light fixtures on the ceiling began to blink on, and off eerily. Finally, they turned completely off, leaving Vegeta to squint to see, before his eyes could adjust to the drastic change in brightness.

He smirked humorously, recalling a distant memory from back on Earth:

_Vegeta walked into the main living room of Capsule Corp. The entire building was pitch black, excluding this one room. An illuminating white glow radiated off of it, though, for the most part, the room was dark. _

_Vegeta immediately recognized the light coming out of the room as the screen of the turned on television within it. He walked into the room, and saw a blue-haired head popping up slightly from the top of a couch that was propped in front of the television set. _

_She didn't seem to have noticed his arrival. He glanced up at the screen. Some terrified looking humans were huddled close together in a dark closet. The only light coming in was from the cracks in the bottom of its door. Which meant, apparently, the room the closet was situated in had it's lights on. _

_One of the people in the closet gasped as the light from the out-side disapeared in an instant, and the tapping of footsteps were heard. Vegeta noticed Bulma jerk as the person gasped. Her neck tensed noticeable as the footsteps grew louder and louder. _

_Vegeta smirked slightly as a funny thought of scaring the wits out of Bulma entered his mind. He snuck up from behind her, and in sync with the closet door opening in the movie Bulma had been watching, he grabbed her shoulders and yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_Bulma let out a loud high pitched squeal. She jumped right out of her seat. Grabbed a bowl of popcorn on a coffee table in front of the couch, and slammed it in Vegeta's face instinctively to protect herself. _

_Vegeta growled to himself as the buttered popcorn stuck to his hair as he removed the bowl. Bulma saw this, and forgot completely of the trick Vegeta had played on her. She began to laugh hysterically. _

_Vegeta blushed slightly and yelled, "Shut up woman!" _

"_Haha... Guess your plan backfired... Haha... Now, Vegeta, did you learn your lesson?"she asked, pinching his cheek, and shaking his head in mock-lecture. _

_Vegeta slapped her hand away, and stocked out of the room, muttering to himself angrily. Halfway to his bedroom, he stopped, and thought about what had just occurred. And for once, he smiled, just out of pure joy. _

Vegeta stopped his reminiscing, and mirrored the same smile he had on his face at the end of the old memory. 'That was before her, and I even really knew each other...' he thought. And for the second time, he began to miss his wife, family, and the Earth.

* * *

Dende trekked through the hot, unbearable to most races, Vegetasei desert. He quickly ducked and took cover as a sand storm swiped across the barren wasteland recklessly. He unshielded his eyes once it had passed, and looked towards one of Vegetasei's suns. The sunset would be beautiful if Dende weren't in such a bad condition. 

He climbed up the next hill, and wiped off a newly formed band of sweat so that he could see without it dripping into his eyes. One of his antenna twitched as a sharp point just before the horizon caught his eye.

"The palace!"he exclaimed out loud, excitement glowing in his ebony eyes.

Immediately, out of anticipation, he began running toward the palace. His excitement clouding his judgement that he was still quite far away from it in reality. After sprinting in joy for about half-a-mile, he finally realized how stupid he had been.

'I still have a long ways to go...'he thought in desperation. 'What if i don't ever make it there? What if I die before I ever get a chance of reaching my destination?'

He squinted his eyes, and felt the delicate skin on his face begin to sting from the long exposer of thermal radiation. 'Who am I kidding. I'm no warrior! I'm just a kid! How am I ever going to accomplish what I have been asked to do? It's a death sentence!"

Dende's eyes widened slightly as one of his feet tripped over the other, and sent him catapulting toward the ground. He slammed face-first into Vegetasei's earth, and got a mouth-full of sand/dirt.

The ground was extremely hot, more-so than what he had estimated it would be, and the small particles of rock burned his skin. He tried to push himself up, but his body was too weak. He eventually surrendered to his exhaustion, and tilted his head up slightly to gaze at the castle in the far-away distance.

Horrid thoughts of death, and failure flooded into his mind as his vision started to blur the image before him. 'I'm sorry, elder...'he mentally pleaded apologetically. 'I've failed you!'

And with that final distressful thought, Dende lost all consciousness, and fell into a deep sleep full of twisted hallucinatory dreams.

* * *

Vegeta shook his head, imagining that if he physically shook it, the memories would shake out of his mind as well. 'I have to find out what is going on here. And what the hell is taking Kakarrot so damn long? He and I should have been wished back to Earth in our time long ago before now!'thought Vegeta.

His head jerked to the side slightly, as a barely definable shadow passed his peripheral view. He couldn't tell if someone was actually there, for he could not longer sense any ki signals. But Vegeta wasn't one to doubt his own judgment, that was for sure.

'Now, I know that wasn't a hallucination. I'm going to get to the bottom of this, and I don't care how extraordinary these intruders powers are, they're going down. And I'm going to be the one to do it!'thought Vegeta confidently.


	23. One Down, Two to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Dende's Dream_

* * *

"_NO!!! Get away from him you monster!"screamed Nail, one of Planet Namek's Elder's top guards. "Don't you dare even go as far as to lay a finger on him you beast!" _

_Guru's eyes widened slightly beyond their normal size as he saw his attacker near him. It was a shadowed beast... For some odd reason it's figure, color, face... All of it's qualities were blocked out. The only thing you could make out of it was that it had extremely sharp claws, and that it was holding some sort of spear as its personal weapon. _

_In a desperate attempt to save his elder, Nail jumped before the attacker, and took the spear through his chest. His eyes went blank rapidly, and blood began to gush out of his orifices in a matter of seconds. _

"_Nail..." the wise old Guru croaked in despair at the sight that had been lain before his very own eyes._

_The beast took no heed in the Guru's melancholy mood, and yanked its spear out of Nail coldly. He turned what could slightly be identified as his head toward the Elder, and let out an evil hiss of laughter. _

"_I only pray that Dende will accomplish his deed."spoke the Guru in a tired whisper. "May the great Namekian gods be with you dear child. _

_Then, suddenly the beast before the Elder dropped his spear, and stretched out his long formidable claws before the Guru. _

_"Dende..."the murderer hissed before sinking his protruding claws in the eye sockets of Dende's and the many other of Namekian's beloved Father. _

* * *

Dende jumped up startled from his twisted nightmare, and let out a painful moan as he felt tiny stinging sensations all throughout his body. He shielded his delicate eyes with his hands, and looked around him. It was raining. 

"Acid rain!"choked out Dende in exclamation. "Oh no! If I stay out here... I'll be burnt alive by the toxic liquid falling from the sky!

'I have to find shelter!'he thought. 'But where?'

From what he could see through the stinging gallons of rain pouring down from above were a few cliff land formations not too far away from him. He quickly broke out into a run. He was completely drained of any energy, so it was amazing to him how he could keep running.

Maybe it was because of the painful feeling of hundreds of tiny droplets of acid water dripping onto his skin by the minute, or maybe it was because he feared death. Whatever it was, it kept him running without any hesitation, there was no looking back.

He managed to reach the formation, and with extraordinary luck, he came upon a cave within a matter of minutes into his search. Once in the cave, he checked how badly injured he was, and was disgusted to the point of gagging when he beheld himself.

His skin was literally mutilated. Blood was gushing out in small cuts, grazes, and even deep gashes everywhere. Not to mention, looking at his wounds made the complete, and utter pain even more unbearable than it was before.

"I will not fail!"he hissed at himself.

He knew that once it had been raining for at least thirty minutes, the acid would have long since disappeared. Then he would collect the fresh water that would fall from the clouds afterward, so that he would not die due to lack of hydration.

Namekians never had to eat, so he didn't need any food. All that he needed was water, and rest. He would be able to regenerate his lost skin within a day or two, and then he would be back upon his feet again in no time.

* * *

Vegeta could feel his heart beat within his chest rapidly, making loud rhythmic thump thumps. His heart nearly skipped a beat as her heard a noise. His adrenaline was really pumping up by now. 

Surprise always excited him, he loved it. He was enthralled by the thought of challenging his potential. Suddenly, He heard footsteps coming from far away down the corridor. He couldn't see anyone due to the lighting, and the fact that some hallways in the palace were miles long.

After a few moments, He clenched his fists together as he saw shadows of people striding towards him seemingly calmly.

"Who are you all?"he questioned aloud.

No response was given. The beings just kept walking toward him eerily. Vegeta furrowed his brows together in confusion, and powered up to try and either intimidate the beings, or lighten up the room around him to get a better look at them.

When he in fact did get a better look at them, he gasped and thought, 'No way! I can't believe my eyes! These people are Saiyans! They're my people!'

Vegeta then noticed something odd about the Saiyans before him. 'Wait a second... That doesn't look right. Their faces, they're expressionless. Their eyes have the dullness of that of a dead person, and their breathing patterns are all exactly the same. Something's wrong here... Very wrong! Their minds must be under some sort of control or something.'mulled Vegeta.

Vegeta then remembered what someone had told him earlier. 'Something about the Saiyans being touched by the intruders on the forehead, then immediately falling lifeless on the ground. But they weren't dead, it was as if they were in a coma. Though, the person who had told Vegeta that said none of them had woken up yet.'thought Vegeta. 'Until now...'

"Oh no you don't! I refuse to go down that easily!"Vegeta shouted at them uselessly as they came nearer to him.

The group of Saiyans kept on etching their way closer and closer to Vegeta. One by one they began to lift their right arms, and point their hands toward Vegeta.

"Stay away from me you neanderthals!"hissed Vegeta. 'I can't attack them hand on hand, it might risk me into becoming a lifeless drone like one of them...'thought Vegeta.

He gathered a ball of blue ki in his hand, and threw it at a Saiyan that jumped at him. The blast was strong enough to mutalize half the man's body.

Suddenly, all of the Saiyans started to pounce on Vegeta! He desperately threw more bigger ki blasts at them, but more, and more seemed to come from out of no-where. They tore down the walls, and ceiling surrounding them, and came in swarms.

'My god! They've surrounded me!'thought Vegeta in horror. 'If I'm going down, I'm sure as hell bringing a shit-load of them down with me!'

Vegeta began to charge up one of his infamous Big Bang Attacks. He stopped charging it up dead in his tracks as he heard a voice utter his name.

"Vegeta..."spoke a man who had just arrived in a black cloak, surrounded by two other men clad in black cloaks. "Resistance is futile... Either way, you're going to become one of them. Soon Kakarrot, and Bardock will also join our cause."

"What do you mean by that? Kakarrot will be long gone by then."spoke Vegeta in confusion.

"Haha..."chuckled the man. "Lord Cooler thinks of everything, he knows of everything."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean you lummox? What does Cooler have anything to do with this?"questioned Vegeta impatiently.

"Lord Cooler has everything to do with this!"sneered the man. "Kakarrot and Bardock are headed here at this very moment, and guess who's going to be here waiting for them?"

"No..."whispered Vegeta hoarsely.

"Yes."muttered the cloaked man, backing away into the shadows.

"WAIT! Come back here you coward!"shouted Vegeta angrily

Once the mysterious cloaked men had disapeared,Vegeta looked around himself rather spastically as he realized once again that he was completely surrounded by the Saiyan drones. They were all each at least a mere three feet away from him.

"Shit..."mumbled Vegeta in a deadpan voice just moments before they all tackled him at once.

* * *

A/N: For those of you who care, I've rewritten chapters one and two... Soon to be three. (Not drastic changes, just fixes) Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Reviews will be highly appreciated! 


	24. She Lives Through You, So Make Her Proud

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Queen Rosicheena let out a loud huff that caused a strand of short hair that had fallen in her face to be blown up, then gently fall back down to it's original position. She glared out through the bars that were keeping her enclosed in the small dank room she had grown to hate so unbearably.

"Vegeta, we should have long since been set free by now."she hissed angrily.

"You're right, Rosicheena... Something in our agreement with Cooler has gone amiss.

"That conniving sneaky scumbag! Don't you see? He played us... Played us as if we were numbskulls. The nerve of that hideous monster!"she sneered.

"Now... Now, Rosicheena. Calling the man names is going to accomplish us nought. He tricked us... We should have known better than this."pondered the late King Vegeta.

"What's that supposed to mean? That also helps us accomplish absolutely nothing!"shouted the enraged former Queen.

"There's nothing we could possibly do now, dear."he hissed at her. Vegeta was beginning to become aggravated by her relentless shouting, and complaining. "We're no better than him... We would have done the same exact thing, therefore we should have known better!"

"So you're just peachy-keen with the fact that we're going to sit here, and rot until we die of starvation?"she questioned in disbelief.

"My dear, Queen..."spoke King Vegeta ever so gently. "Only one of us is going to die of starvation."

"N... No..."the former Queen Rosicheena stuttered with utter terror glimmering in her obsidian-like stone cold eyes. "You... wouldn't...?"

"Oh, I would..."answered Vegeta, hunger showing in his eyes as he revealed his sharp canines in an almost primal simian sort of way.

Soon there was to be only one living Saiyan left in that cell. A very content Saiyan with a full stomach.

* * *

Somewhere in the cosmos not far from Planet Vegeta floated a ship traveling at full speed toward the previously mentioned planet. Inside of the ship were two males. A rather large infant, due to the fact that it was a Saiyan baby, and they tended to be abnormally large for human related infants. A full grown Saiyan man also resided in the ship.

The child was propped up in a chair with his chin resting in his palms. The man was sitting back in a separate chair sipping an alcoholic beverage from a large clear glass. He directed his eyes in the direction of the child to watch him.

His eyes shown a look of disappointment, not for the child, but for himself. The child, namely Goku, had high expectations for the man, Bardock. Bardock knew that he had failed him. He had improved greatly from when they had first set off in the ship towards Earth, but it wasn't enough.

His goal had been redirected to becoming a Super Saiyan. That goal had gone unaccomplished. Bardock was sick of being a failure, that's what he had always been, and he had optimistic high hopes when he had first started this time... It just wasn't enough. It was ever enough.

He looked into his cup, and shook around the liquid within it to create his own miniature whirlpool. He set the cup down on the table before him, and glanced back at the boy. He winced when they both made eye-contact.

Ever since they both had realized he wouldn't be able to succeed in becoming a Super Saiyan in enough time, they hadn't been speaking much. It was awkward now. Bardock picked up his glass again, and sipped from it once more.

Out of the blue, Goku asked, "So... Where's my Mom?"

The question caught Bardock completely off guard, and caused him to drop the half empty glass to the floor, both humans flinching as it made a loud shattering noise.

Bardock suddenly had taken on a sullen look of resentment. He used his ki to pick up the tiny, and large variations of crystal shards, and bring them to the nearest disposal unit.

"She's... Dead."he mumbled in an almost inaudible whisper after a long moment of silence.

Goku had to strain his ears to hear the man, but he managed to. "Oh..."Goku replied, taking on a sad pity-filled expression. "May I ask how she died?"

Bardock gazed deeply into his son's eyes, and for a split second Goku could have sworn he'd seen one single tear droplet drip from Bardock's left eye.

"She died giving birth to you."he murmured.

Goku's heart suddenly sank so low... It felt as if it had dropped from his chest, to the pit of his stomach, and straight to the floor. His mouth went dry, and his mind went berserk trying to find words of compassion for Bardock... He was also trying to find an excuse to tell his self-consciousness that it wasn't his fault, but he found absolutely nothing.

"Try not to blame yourself, Kakarrot, it won't help any."spoke Bardock truthfully, having seen the look of desperation in his youngest son's eyes. "I won't lie... I blamed you for the longest time. I despised you being born because I loved her. Kakarrot... It's hard for Saiyans to find love... To know what love is..."

"She was all I had, Freeza took Raditz away from me. And then... You came, and you took away what little I had left in life! Or at least, that's what I had thought. But you deserve to live, and thrive just as much as any human being... Even if it means taking the life of another."muttered Bardock.

"How does that make anything better?"questioned Goku, despair etched across his usually cheery facial features.

"It doesn't, it's already been done, and you can't mend something from the past. What's going to happen will happen no-matter how you want it. You were meant to be born so that some day you could come back, and save this universe. You also became somewhat of a hero in your own did you not?"questioned Bardock, trying to actually comfort Goku.

Goku slightly nodded his head, and shyly peered down at his toes in modesty.

"Her life may have been drastically cut short, but she chose for it to be that way. She had a choice between here being the one that died, or you, and she chose herself. She wanted you to live, and thrive. She wanted you to become the best you can possibly be."continued Bardock

"She wants you to because she lives through you, and she wants you to make her proud! Every time you smile, she does! Every time you have a victory, she does! And most importantly, every time you frown, every time you hurt, she hurts! So... Kakarrot, you're better off being happy, because when you are, she is."explained Bardock, slightly surprised at how compassionate his minuscule speech had been, but for once... He wasn't sickened by the emotion of it all.

"Thank you, Fath... Bardock."said Goku gratefully. "Just one more thing though, her name... I want to know her name."

"Zucchina... That was her name."said Bardock nostalgically.

Goku merely smiled, repeating the name in his head. "Bardock, I think I know of a way that you can reach Super Saiyan quickly."

* * *

A/N: Like I said earlier, I'm going to try and finish up this story fast, whether I get reviews or not, but I'd prefer to get a few if it's not too much to ask. I hope you enjoyed the little Father/Son moment there! I always wanted to make one of Goku and Bardock. 


	25. Bardock, a Super Saiyan?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Bardock stared at his son for a moment. Part of him couldn't believe what his son was saying, and the other part was curious. Curious as to why and how Kakarrot had come across this new revelation. He couldn't make anything out... He never could. His son's toothy grin almost never faded when he was being optimistic... Which he usually was. He could never identify any emotions past that corny annoying smile of his.

'Could he just be trying to get my hopes up again?'pondered Bardock with his chin resting in the cradle of his left hand. 'I can't see any reason why he would...'

Goku's smile didn't die out, but he did take on a look of confusion due to Bardock's sudden hesitation.

"Well... Don't you want to know how to become a Super Saiyan? I'm positive my idea will work!"chimed Goku.

"I'm almost certain you were positive the last time. What makes it so different when you say you are this time? How can you be certain I won't fail?"challenged Bardock.

"I... I wasn't positive last time... I lied, part of me was doubting your ability the first time, and with good reason."blabbered Goku a bit uneasily.

"If you didn't think I could handle the truth last time, and decided to lie to me... What makes you think I'll be able to trust your word this time, Kakarrot. Do you think of me as an idiot? I can assure you that I'm not!"argued Bardock, anger rising up in his gut.

"I don't think of you as an idiot, Bardock! Truly, I don't. I never would! By the way you fight, and contemplate about your actions... I'd say you're a genius, nothing less! I apologize for not telling you the truth before, I promise I'm not stretching the truth this time. You have to believe me!"pleaded Goku.

"I don't have to do anything, Kakarrot!"snapped Bardock, getting up from his chair, crossing his arms, and turning his back to Goku indignantly.

"I understand..."muttered Goku, one of the few times his bright infamous 'Son' grin was wiped clear off of his face.

"But..."murmured Bardock, making sure to stress the word. "I will give you one last chance."

"You will?"exclaimed Goku, the smile popping right back on.

Bardock turned to face him once again, and glared icily at him. Goku turned his head in the opposite direction, and cast his focus on the ground in embarrassment. 'Of course, he's still mad at me... I must have hurt his pride...'thought Goku.

He diverted his attention away from the ground, and back at his Father awkwardly. He immediately put on his rare determined serious face.

"Come with me."spoke Goku in a deadpan voice, catching Bardock slightly off guard.

The only other time he had heard that tone of voice was when he was duking it out with Freeza, but then he had been fueled with rage.

'That must mean he's truly serious for once... Good, he must not be lying to me now.'thought Bardock.

Goku strode quickly down the short corridor that led to the gravity chamber in the ship. He couldn't help but think about how wrong his previous actions had been. He had gotten his, and Bardock's hopes up over something virtually improbable... He thought his Father would have a knack for it. After seeing the determination in Bardock's eyes while fighting Freeza, he had led himself believe his Father could become a Super Saiyan in such a short amount of time.

"I promise you, Bardock... I promise to never tell you that you can do something I'm not certain of myself that you can do ever again."muttered Goku as he stepped through the arched doorway into the spaceous gravity room. "It was wrong of me, I apologize for my previous actions."

"Kakarrot, it doesn't matter if you think I can do something or not... Only I can prove myself, and I shouldn't have listened to you in the first place. We have less than one day left on our journey to Vegetasei... So all that I can say is that I will try my very best. That is all that can be done. Now show me what needs to be shown."spoke Bardock.

Goku smiled slightly and nodded his head in agreement before instructing, "Crouch down into your usual power-up stance."

Bardock hesitated, then complied.

"I know you can become a Super Saiyan by what I'm about to tell you. If you are still not capable of transforming, it is not due to my own mistake, but your own. It would only mean that you're not trying hard enough... That your not putting enough effort into it... That your heart isn't fully in this. Do you understand?"questioned Goku in a monotonous voice.

"I understand, Kakarrot."replied Bardock.

"Good, now what I want you to do is think of Zucchina."Goku paused slightly from receiving a look of surprise, confusion, and slight anger from Bardock.

Goku smiled to himself. 'This might very well be easier than I thought it would be to accomplish.'

"As I've said before, think of her... Think of every little attribute about her that made you want to smile. Everything that made your day. Think about the one true characteristic of her's that caused you to fall in love with her..."began Goku.

"What is the meaning of this? How will this possibly aid me in becoming a Super Saiyan?"shouted Bardock, cutting Goku off.

"Be patient, Bardock. I'm getting to the point, just listen to what I have to say..."spoke Goku calmly.

"As I'd said, think of all of her good qualities, dream that you're in her embrace... Holding onto each other dearly..."said Goku in a fluid-like voice, the words flowing out of his mouth.

Bardock concentrated on every attribute of his love, picturing what Goku was saying. And it was scary... Terrifying how real it felt... As if it weren't a made up dream, or a distant memory... But something that was happening at that very moment. He truly began to believe he was in a different place, spending his time with Zucchina herself.

"Then..."Goku murmured. "Then, I want you to see her torn away from you! I want you to picture the utterly most horrid pain that was caused right before she passed away. I want you to picture her being dragged into hell by King Yama himself!"Goku slowly rose the tone of his voice as he spoke to make it more realistic and dramatic.

'Wow... I think it's actually working...'thought Goku in wonderment upon seeing Bardock's left eye twitch, his hands ball into fists, and his energy skyrocket... His own ki lifting up and around his body, blanketing and enshrouding him in a storm of white and blue lightning.

"Don't only picture her death, and how much it disgusts you! Picture other things you hate, people that mocked you, that didn't believe in you. People you feel like ripping into shreds. Picture Raditz being taken away. Think of all of the terrible things Freeza has done to you! Think of all of the lost souls that have been caused by him... All of the people that were taken from you because of him! Then... Finally... Picture yourself being strong enough to avenge their deaths, and make it real!"screamed Goku. "Break the barrier that has always kept you from being strong enough. Tear it down with your own will-power. Prove yourself to be strong enough for all of your loved ones you couldn't protect before... For those you can't protect now..."

"Zucchina... Raditz... Tora... Fasha... Shugesh... Borgos... I couldn't help you all..."Bardock murmured in a defeated tone, his power level lowering by a slight margin, and pausing for a split second. "But..."he said in a more defined tone of voice. "I promise I will avenge you all! I'll avenge you by living on, by making you proud! I WILL become Super Saiyan, and I WILL defeat Cooler in the name of all of you!"he shrieked.

At that moment, his ki catapulted toward the sky, and his power level increased dramatically. He continually howled in pain at the top of his lungs. His hands were clenched so tightly, his fingernails began to dig into the palm of his hands, and blood started to drip, and slide down his fingers.

Bardock shrieked to the high heavens above, the loud screams of fury echoing throughout the ship, growing louder by the moment. His eyes had long since lost their sharp coal-colored pupils, and had gone a milky white. His neck bobbed back, and forth from the strain, but he showed no signs of backing down. His veins pulsed up, and down violently. His muscles slowly began to grow, and his pupils started to appear once more, though this time, they were a frightening bluish-green color.

His shiny black spikes had long-since lifted into the air in a torrent of flames. The spikes suddenly began to flicker from pure black to a sparkling golden color, all the while whipping back and forth. Finally, the golden color took over completely.

Bardock, stopped screaming, and stood still for a moment. He took to staring at is hands in awe, and amazement at his own power. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to gain his normal placid composure. The golden transparent flames of ki that had enshrouded him began to subdue.

Goku crossed his arms, and took on a cocky smirk, somewhat like Vegeta's. 'Am I good or what?'he thought.

Suddenly, a surprised Goku let out a high pitched squeal, as a loose ceiling-tile fell directly on his head, and broke in half. "Ow..."he sobbed, before thinking,'Bad karma...'then letting out a deep sigh.

Goku glanced up at Bardock, and gasped as he noticed that sharp teal-colored intimidating eyes were glaring right back at him. Goku took a step back, and chuckled nervously.

"Did you have to be so... So cruel! Those were some delicate matters, Kakarrot! Why did you have to bring such hurtful subjects, and memories back up?"demanded Bardock, taking slow menacing steps forward toward Goku.

"Hehe... Um... Yeah... Well, Super Saiyan's strength is fueled by anger. So... I had to think of something..."mumbled Goku, gazing up warily at his new and improved very formidable Father.

He couldn't help but wonder, 'Is his Super Saiyan state more powerful than mine? Oh Kami... I'm too young to die!'

Goku gulped as Bardock was only about a mere inch away from his face. Bardock bent down, and picked him up by the nape of his neck. He then stood back up, and chuckled with a threatening air to his laugh.

"I think I'm going to take my new power for a test-drive... What do you think about that?"questioned Bardock, a Vegeta-style smirk plastered on his face.

"G... Great idea..."stuttered Goku, gently removing Bardock's hand from his neck, and floating back toward the ground. "Uh... Um... I'll just be leaving then!"he said fake-cheerfully, while turning around to leave.

Bardock raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Not until you get past me, you don't."

Goku gulped once more, his arms falling limp to his sides. "Why me?"he moned in desperation.


	26. Goku's Disappearance

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

A pair of stubby little legs struggled to keep a relatively good distance away from the attacker hot on their heels. A gasp was let out from the owner of the tiny legs lips. Goku - said owner - backed away nervously from the figure that had just appeared from out of no-where before him. 

'He's fast.'the boy thought in awe, his eyes reflecting fear. Suddenly, questions began to swarm throughout his mind. Was Bardock just playing with him or was he being serious. He feared the look in Bardock's teal orbs that told him he was dead serious, that he had gone off the deep end.

"Maybe you'd like to take a nap, Bardock. You've worked really hard, and must be tired."coaxed Goku. 'I don't want to test my theory. Hopefully, I'm wrong about him being serious.'thought Goku nervously, all the while.

Bardock paused for a moment, and began leisurely cracking his knuckles, proving to be very intimidating in Goku's opinion.

After a moment, he diverted his attention to Goku and muttered, "You're right, I have worked very hard to accomplish this new feat, though, you are also somewhat wrong. You see, I'm not tired at all. In fact, I'd say that I'm rather restless"

"Oh, well, then... Are you... Er... Hungry, perhaps?"asked Goku, backing away in a faster pace.

"Kakarrot, fight me, and get it over with. I can't just run right into our new enemy blindly without giving my strength a new test-drive, now can I?"questioned Bardock.

"No, but you might seriously injure me! You hold a grudge against me for my method of bringing about your new power, and you know it. Or worse! You might actually want to kill me!"shouted Goku, babbling on incessantly.

"Shut up!"commanded Bardock, once he had Goku's full attention, he continued. "I don't bare a grudge, I was just joking with you. The thought of me wanting to kill, you, my ally, is just ridiculous. Besides, only you can also accomplish the Super Saiyan status, right... And maybe Vegeta... I'm unsure. Well, anyways, I should be proud of what I've accomplished, and grateful to you no-matter what it took for you to help me get to this level."

Goku felt as if a large burden was lifted off of his shoulders, Bardock was just kidding with him. Though, he'd still probably get the crud beaten out of him.

"Well, Vegeta used to be able to, and I'm sure with practice he soon could transform into a Super Saiyan again. Though, you, Vegeta, and I aren't the only ones who can accomplish it."mumbled Goku.

"What?"blurted out Bardock in surprise. "Who else can become a Super Saiyan?"

"Well, technically, no-one else at the moment."said Goku.

"Care to explain?"questioned Bardock in irritation. "Get to your point already!"

"In the future, Brolly transforms also. Next my son does, Vegeta's son, my other son... Vegeta's son from the future does too. And don't even get me started with Super Saiyan two."joked Goku.

"Super Saiyan two?"shouted Bardock, close to ripping his hair out. "How many transformations are there?"

"That I know of so far, three. Until mine and Vegeta's little accident, we both could ascend to Super Saiyan two, along with my eldest son. I was the only one who could reach Super Saiyan three, though."explained Goku, lost in thought. "Well, unless you count Trunks, and Goten fusing, and becoming one... But that's a story for another time."

Bardock just stood still, his mouth agape, and eyes wide. He couldn't believe what he was hearing! He thought Super Saiyan alone was the epitome of true relentless strength, but he was wrong?

"My guess is that: the bodies Vegeta and I are in now can't handle so much strength. The first transformation alone puts an almost unbearable amount of strain on my body as it is. I can understand that it's really hard for me to reach it, but it seems odd to me that Vegeta can't at all. After all, he's in his five year old self's body, while I'm in my newborn self's body. My youngest son, Goten, reached Super Saiyan at seven. That's only a mere two years older than Vegeta is at the moment."continued Goku in frustration. "But it does seem non-pure blooded Saiyans can reach their Super Saiyan states a lot easier."

"Y... Your seven year old son!"mumbled Bardock, dropping out of his Super Saiyan state, his knees buckling, causing him to come acquainted with the tile flooring.

He sat on hind-legs, running a hand through his sharp black spikes of hair in anxiety. A seven year old had achieved what he had strived so hard to achieve? That was just pitiful. He had just barely been able to achieve the status of Super Saiyan!

"How did your youngest son transform?"Bardock asked out of curiousity.

"He told me it was by accident."replied Goku, laughing at a funny image that had popped up in his head.

"You find the fact that a mere child reached Super Saiyan at such a young age opposed to both you and I so easily, funny?"hissed Bardock in annoyance. "You shouldn't, Kakarrot, it's pitiful!"

"Hey! I reached it and I was only about a day old, of course I had experience from when I was older, but I'm not gonna count that."said Goku laughing. "You need to seriously take a chill-pill, Bardock. You're starting to sound like Vegeta, calm down, you might break a blood vessel or something."instructed Goku in-between laughs.

Bardock balled his fists tightly at his sides, and glared icily at Goku. If looks caused sparks, the whole room would be set ablaze. Goku immediately quit laughing.

Suddenly, a beeping sound could be heard reverberating off all of the walls in the ship. Bardock looked above the archway of the Gravity Room door, and saw a red light blinking. He shoved all malicious thoughts aside, and headed towared the ship's control room.

Goku looked about the room in panic, completely flustered. The beeping sound began to give him a headache, but he noticed Bardock leaving the room, and he quickly trailed after him.

Bardock reached the control panel, he set his sights upon a button blinking the same red color that the light above the Gravity Room door had been flashing. He pushed it, and the alarming sound died off.

"What was th-"began Goku, cut off by a computer voice that began coming out of speakers he couldn't seem to detect anywhere.

"Alert! Ship scheduled to land on surface of Planet Vegeta within the next 15 minutes. Reaching Planet Vegeta's atmosphere within the next 5 minutes. Transmit manual landing use, or set in coordinates of where you would like the ship to land now."spoke the computer voice, then cutting-off.

Goku finally noticed where the speakers were, but diverted his full-attention back to Bardock to watch what he was about to do. Bardock began pressing buttons, and without any surprise; Goku found himself unable to follow what his Father was doing.

"What are you intending to do, Bardock?"asked Goku.

Silence... Goku frowned, and his eyebrows scrunched together in bemusement and disappointment. Was Bardock mad at him?

'Maybe he just needs to concentrate on his task at hand. Yeah, that's right, that's what he's doing!"Goku assured himself for comfort.

"Sit down."commanded Bardock in slightly harsh tone of voice, yet still unreadable.

Goku merely nodded, - although Bardock couldn't see the gesture - and immediately placed himself in a seat near the operator's chair. Bardock glanced back at Goku, and frowned. He moved toward him, bent down, grabbed two straps, and buckled Goku in securely.

"I swear, you'd get nothing accomplished without me here to aid you."scolded Bardock, turning away and strapping himself down as well, in the operator's seat.

Goku's heart nearly jumped in his throat, and his stomach took a dive, as the ship catapulted with an increase in speed without warning. His eyes widened as bright nearby and far away stars flashed past his vision in white streaking blurs. It was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Apart of him wished it wouldn't end. The image sent such happiness and awe to his mind with its outstanding beauty. It felt like a candle lit in the damp, pitch-black, darkness of a cave. Bardock hadn't reiterated what he had seen in his visions very thoroughly, but Goku could still foretell the grim future that was about to unfold before him.

Something terrible was going to happen, his intuition told him so. He could feel the unease dripping off of Bardock's words every time he were to ask what was going to happen when they landed on Planet Vegeta. Bardock would end the subject quickly, changing topic with great haste.

He knew Cooler was involved, which meant nothing good could come of it. But he'd defeated Cooler once before, and surely he'd be a great deal weaker at the moment, or so he could only hope. Something was scaring Bardock, and he knew that wasn't something he should take lightly.

To Goku's Disappointment, as fast as the beauty had come, it had left. Soon, they came crashing down upon the bright red skies of Vegetasei blindly. Charging into a battle they had no idea at all how to win. The first thing the both of them noticed was that all ki levels were gone.

As the space ship landed softly onto a large deserted cliff rock formation, Goku muttered, "Everyone's dead."in disbelief.

"No, Kakarrot, I believe they aren't. I can't feel your ki level either, and you seem alive enough to me."replied Bardock.

Goku's eyes widened with a look of revelation in them. "Yes... I can't feel your's either"he said, a bright beaming smile spreading across his face. "How could I have been so ignorant?"

Bardock couldn't help but smile, "Who knows, Kakarrot."he spoke in a sarcastic tone.

"Where are we, where did you set the coordinates for the ship to land?"asked Goku.

"I had a vision, long ago, before I even knew that you and Vegeta were from the future."began Bardock, walking toward the ship's opening, and stepping outside on the cliff's exterior. "I can't feel his ki, but I know he's here. I can remember our surroundings in my vision, and he was in cave. This is the only area on Planet Vegeta with caves, oddly enough."

"Who is it you're looking for?"asked Goku.

"Dende."said Bardock.

"What? How do you know about, Dende? He's not even alive yet, is he?"questioned Goku.

"What?"asked Bardock in utter bemusement. "What are you talking about? Do you know this Dende person I speak of?"

"Yeah, when I beat Freeza in my time-line's future, Dende helps me and some others with healing, and the Dragonballs. Plus he's selected later on as the next guardian of the Planet Earth."explained Goku. "Though he's a child in my time-line. So I guess in this one, mine and Vegeta's interruption somehow made a change that resulted in him being born earlier than expected."

"Interesting..."muttered Bardock, flying between the cliff-faces, searching the canyons below for a familiar looking cave.

"Wait a minute."mumbled Goku in thought. "You want to see him in order to use the Namekian Dragonballs, right? But... Wouldn't he be on Namek?"

"Yes, and No. I do want him to see him in order to use the Dragonballs, but he's not on Namek. He's hiding out in one of the caves here, I don't know why."said Bardock.

After hours into their search, Bardock spied the cave he recognized from his vision. He didn't know what the outside looked like, but something told him it was the one, something inside the back of his mind urged him to check it for reasons unknown.

He paused, and tensed as he heard a small grunt from behind him. He glanced back at Goku, and saw him squriming with a pained look on his face. It looked as if he were struggling to fly straight.

"What's wrong, Kakarrot?"asked Bardock in concern.

Goku grabbed his crotch, and whined, "I really, really gotta go!"

Bardock groaned melodramatically in annoyance, "Go do what you 'gotta' do, and meet me in that cave afterward, understand?"questioned Bardock, pointing to the cave-mouth he was about to enter.

"Yes, Bardock."affirmed Goku, immediately flying into a crevice out of plain sight to go do his business in private.

Bardock smiled to himself slightly. That kid was just too funny. He turned away from the direction Goku had headed, and he lowered himself to the ground in front of the familiar cave.

As he stepped in, he flinched as he heard a dried out twig snap from below his feet. He then heard someone gasp, and scramble about in a start, further inside of the cave.

"Who is it?"demanded the person, jumping from behind the shadows with a large stick in his hands as a weapon.

"I apologize for startling you, but I've not come to harm you. In fact, I'm in need of some assistance, Dende."spoke Bardock calmly.

"H... How do you know my name?"demanded Dende nervously.

"I have a gift of being able to see visions, glimpses into my future. I can see my fate, and the fate of many others. Needless to say, I've come here for your assistance because I don't like what I see."admitted Bardock.

"Why do you want my assistance? How can I possible help you?"asked Dende unsurely.

"You and I were having a chat in one of my visions about you having the power to make the Dragonballs. The set me and my son were searching for on Earth were destroyed, and so I ask that you can make me a new set."said Bardock.

"Well, technically, I can't make them."admitted Dende meekly, dropping the stick he was grasping.

"You can't..."muttered Bardock in disappointment. What was he to do now? "Is there another set on Namek I can use?"

"Namek was destroyed by Cooler. I may be able to still help you, though. Why do you want to use the Dragonballs?"asked Dende.

"Well, I don't need them at this very second. Me and my son from the future plan to help destroy Cooler, and free the Saiyans first. Then my son, and his companion from the future want to return to their time with the use of the Dragonballs so that they don't disturb the future of this time-line anymore than they already have."explained Bardock.

"I see... The Guru of my race said that I could only use the Namekian Dragonball's two wishes two help two people, and only those two. What is your name?"questioned Dende.

"Bardock."he answered.

"What is your son and his companion's name?"asked Dende, frowning slightly.

"Kakarrot, and Vegeta."replied Bardock, wondering why he was asking these irrelevant questions.

"Vegeta, Prince Vegeta?"asked Dende in disbelief. Do you also know someone named, Son Goku?"

"Yes, and no."answered Bardock, finally realizing Dende's motive. He wanted to know if he'd be helping those two people he spoke of previously.

"Oh, well... I believe that I can help you because Vegeta is one of the two people I am to aid."spoke Dende with a kind smile. "I took the unawakened Dragonballs from Planet Namek before it exploded, as ordered by my Guru.

"Unawakened Dragonballs? Does that mean they can't be used yet?"asked Bardock.

"Very perceptive, Bardock. That is exactly what that means. They are in an unawakened state, but I have the knowledge of how to reawaken them. It will only take a matter of days for me to do it, if I'm left undisturbed."

"Great!"exclaimed Bardock. "Finally things are starting to look up."

* * *

Goku let out a long sigh in relaxation, as he pulled up the pants of his gi, and tied the shirt and pant-pieces back together with his sash. He sure was glad that he was able to find some clothing other than armor on Vegetasei, and a gi at that! 

"What a relief."he muttered, turning to go back to the cave and find Bardock.

He stopped dead silent, as he heard a dry bush rattle. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, and gasped as he saw a shadow move in a blur. He immediately began to search for a ki nearby, only to remember that he couldn't. He then heard another noise in front of him.

He jerked his head around in the direction of the newest noise, and saw a cloaked figured walking toward him. He backed away from it slowly, unsure of what to think.

"Who are you, and what do you want?"Goku demanded, only to get the cloaked figure's mocking chuckle as a response.

The sound haunted him, causing his heart to stimulate in fear. It thumped harder and faster to the point that it was practically drumming in his ears.

"Kakarrot..."a voice hissed in his ear, causing him to gasp.

Suddenly, a hard forceful object slammed into his neck, sending a jolt of pain searing through it, and down his spine. It immobilized him completely, and caused him to lose consciousness.

* * *

Goku awoke to an agonizing aching feeling in the nape of his neck, and a throbbing headache. His nose twitched slightly and he sneezed at the strong aroma of incense covering up the stench of rot. 

Goku could feel a cold wet sweat sticking a few of his raven spikes to his forehead. He felt clammy, dizzy, and just downright sick to his stomach. The foul smell wasn't helping one bit either. He felt as if he were about to regurgitate his breakfast.

He tried to lift his head, only to get an almost unbearable dose of pain shoot down his spine once more, leaving a numb feeling in its wake. He tried lifting his hands, only to realize that they were restrained down in some sort of metal shackles.

Upon finding said chilling discoveries, Goku's mind immediately began to panic.'What happened to me?'Goku questioned himself, the dizziness starting to get to him. Suddenly, the memories began to come back to him through the fogginess of his mind. 'Oh no! What's going to happen to me now?'he thought.

Goku's eyes widened in fear as he heard a door creak open, and the tapping of footsteps. They grew louder until the owner of the tapping noise was near where he was pinned down. A face shadowed by yet another cloak hovered over Goku's face. He could just barely make out the sight of a smirk, causing his complexion to grow pale.

"Who are you?"demanded Goku, pulling upon the fetters that were bounding him down to a metal table.

"Don't waste your precious energy trying to free yourself from those shackles. It's useless, they're made out of a special material that you can't break. Well, not yet. Soon you will be able to, after I unleash your, or rather... What is going to be... MY full potential."said the mysterious man, his voice harsh and intimidating.

Goku furrowed his brow, trying to figure out what this man was trying to say. 'Is he some sort of nut or something?'he thought.

"Just what is that supposed to mean?"demanded Goku angrily.

"You'll see soon enough."replied the man calmly, a sinister grin appearing beneath his cloaked face. "Very soon..."


	27. Two Down, One to Go

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

The time had come. The moment the mysterious cloaked man had spoken of. Goku writhed back, and forth, ripping his ankles and wrists against the shackles that bound him down. Cuts and bruises shown deeply against his raw skin, yet he still tried to no avail at yanking his limbs out of the restraints. 

By then, a puddle of blood had built up on the surface he was laying against. It felt cold, and sticky against his skin, soaking into his clothes. It had to be one of the most uncomfortable feelings he'd ever had.

His nose had not yet come accustomed to the stench of rot that lingered in the room, and it now held a strong aroma of his own blood. The smell nauseated him, making him dizzy. His body shook uncontrollably as he struggled to stay completely aware of his surrounding. He swore his mind was trying to trick him into thinking the man had come back countless times.

His enhanced hearing picked up a calm tapping noise, his breathing increased, along with his pulse. It was happening again! He opened his eyes, but could see nothing. The room was completely dark. He had mused earlier when he still had some calmness left in him that the room was probably painted black, so that his eyes would never adjust to the dimness.

The tapping noise became louder, and louder, he closed his eyes shut. Hoping that the action would help to ward the unpleasant noise away.

Under his breath he whispered, "I'm hallucinating, I'm hallucinating-" he repeated on and on as if he were a broken record.

All the while he stayed cautious, and attentive to the sounds, and smells around him. He was on the brink of losing his sane mental state. On a moments notice, he slammed the palms of his hands against the damp concrete board he was laying on, and shut his eyes even more so, if it were deemed possible.

He could feel the warmth of someone's breathing wisping up against his face, and a peculiar odor wafting into his nostrils. It could only mean one thing, someone was only mere inches away from his face.

He felt a need, a desire, to head-butt whoever was above him, but his neck was also chained down. He feared opening his eyes, for he might be able to make out the form of the shadowed figure once again.

Goku's mind raced for ideas, at the same time, trying to calm himself down. He couldn't think of anything helpful, his mind had gone a complete blank. The only thing that dwelled in it at the moment was fear. Fear was an emotion Goku didn't feel quite too often, an emotion he was unfamiliar with. He'd felt fear for others before, but this had to have been the first time he had ever felt fear for his own well-being also.

He was scared of what would happen to him, but even worse, what would happen to everyone else? What would happen to the future? Would it be a depressing future, full of hate, sadness, and fear? Would he ever get the chance to meet ChiChi? Would his sons ever be born? Would the future he came from remain safe?

The doubt-filled questions haunted his mind, tormenting him even more so than the questionable noise that racked his nerves so much!

Goku scraped his fingernails against the concrete, harder and harder as he heard an incessant laughter ringing in his ears. His nails cracked against the surface from the pressure, adding to the puddle of blood. Though the intensity of the physical pain he was feeling couldn't mask that of the emotional pain he was going through.

"Go Away! Leave me alone, please..." Goku begged weakly.

Everything was falling apart, crumbling into little pieces around him, and he could do nothing to help it. In fact, this mess was all his fault!

Guilt, fear, doubt... He wished the menacing feelings would just go away!

Goku finally managed to open his eyes, and look into the face of his captor once more. Hate filled Goku's onyx-coated orbs. Malice enshrouded him in the form of his own blood. Each and every minuscule cell in Goku's body screamed for revenge. He ached to strike the man before him down, yet he was powerless to do anything to him.

"Any last words before you're lost forever?" questioned the mysterious cloaked man.

At that exact moment, something registered in Goku's mind. The voice he was hearing had sounded so familiar to him, and finally he knew who was talking to him. He knew who the man under the cloak was.

The face that remained hidden under the hood of the cloaked figure belonged to Cooler. Bardock had warned him about this, this was the whole reason why they had come back to Planet Vegeta. He'd told Bardock not to worry, that he could handle Cooler, and yet, here he was, trapped like a dog by none other than Cooler himself!

Even more unyielding rage boiled up beneath Goku's veins. Cooler had destroyed Earth, and had taken over Vegetasei. Who knew what he could have done to Vegeta. And what was to become of Bardock, and Dende?

All the while Goku mused, Cooler calmly lifted up his right arm, his palm just inches away from Goku's forehead.

"This will take quite awhile if you're anything like Vegeta was. Oh, and did I mention? It will hurt... A lot," hissed Cooler.

Goku's eyes widened twice their normal size, "What have you done to Vegeta?" he demanded.

"You'll see soon enough, Kakarrot," spoke Cooler calmly, but there was a fierce edge the lingered in the sound of his voice.

Goku sneered at him, "You won't get away with this, Cooler!"

For a split second, it appeared that Cooler might have been taken aback. He had been off-guard to finding out that Goku could figure out who he was.

Cooler regained his composure quickly, and snickered, lifting up his left hand to remove the hood of his cloak.

"You're a bright little boy, aren't you?" he jibed, smirking down at Goku with an air of Vegeta's arrogance.

Goku was a bit surprised by how different Cooler appeared. He was expecting to see the same Cooler from his future. Suddenly, he remembered what Bardock had told him, that the Cooler in this time was weak physically, but practically unbeatable mentally.

'That means, that in this time, Cooler must have been born weaker. So instead of training his body, he trained his mind,' thought Goku.

Cooler's face had the same overall look as the Cooler Goku was used to, but his complexion was a sickly pale. His cheeks gave off the appearance that they were being sucked into his face, and his cheekbones jutted out, because he was so skinny.

He had a thin twig of a neck, and overall, he appeared extremely frail and scrawny from what Goku could see of him in the dimness of the room. Though, his eyes were as sharp as ever. They gave off the appearance that he could bore into your very soul, and Goku didn't doubt the theory of that.

Goku then remembered the sarcastic insult Cooler had sent his way just moments before. He couldn't think of a verbal comeback, and he was restrained down perfectly, leaving the option of hurting him physically out of the question.

He had only, but one choice left. He began mumbling inaudibly, trying to get Cooler to come closer, and with his luck, he did.

Once Cooler was close enough, Goku let it all out. He spit the biggest wad of mucus he'd ever accumulated in his life directly in-between Cooler's eyes.

The look Cooler had on his face was priceless. Goku knew that no-matter what would happen to him after that, he'd always treasure that memory. The glare Cool sent him was so hateful, it could kill.

"You'll wish you'd never done that, you irritating little brat!" snapped Cooler angrily, "Say goodbye!"

Suddenly, the palm hovering above Goku's forehead glowed a blindingly bright light. Goku struggled to close his eyes to block it out, but found himself unable to. He was transfixed by it. Then, suddenly, it went dark again. He was unsure if he had gone blind, or if the light had actually passed.

His head began to throb, and ache with an unbearable intensity of pain. He could feel a foreign object burrow deep inside of his mind, he was positive something in was in there with him. It sent incredibly strong pain down his spine, and ringing in his skull. He screamed to the high heavens, struggling to bare the agony the was blanketing his whole body.

His bones and muscles ached, and every break in his flesh burned with a white hot intensity. He was suffering so much, he couldn't even think straight. He had no idea whether hours had passed, or mere minutes. It didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. All that he could feel was pain.

All of his terrible memories from the past that had been concealed by a mental fortress he hidden them behind had broken through. Someone or something was prying them all out, making him relive them. Nothing felt good anymore, he couldn't remember anything that had ever felt good either.

Suddenly, a voice began to murmur something in his mind, repeating it constantly. At first it was too inaudible to make out, but soon the words pulled together and began to make sense.

"_You now serve Master Cooler. Nothing else matters, no-one else matters. Resistance from the Master is futile. Obey Master Cooler. Hunt down all those that oppose him, and convert them. You live only to serve... You live only to serve... You live only to serve..."_

The voice continued repeating the phrase over and over again. Goku chose to ignore the voice at first, but he soon found it impossible to do that. The voice became louder, and louder. It rang in his ears like someone pounding on a drum constantly. Soon he found that he'd memorized it, and he had unconsciously began repeating it. Until, finally he became lost in the words. Repeating them over and over again in a trance of deception.

* * *

A/N: I'd like to thank Anime Fan18.0 for pointing out a big problem having to do with my punctuation in-between quotes and such. I hope it's fixed correctly, and thank you again! 


	28. Is This the End?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Bardock grasped his forehead in agony as a sharp pain overcame him. His head throbbed immensely. Unable to concentrate, his knees buckled to the ground, slamming hard against the rough rock of the cave floor.

He moaned slightly, his eyes shut, as if that would help to ease the agony. He tried to decipher what was going on, but couldn't, his whole mind had gone blank. Besides, the only guess he could muster to what was happening to him would be a terrible migraine, but that was hardly realistic when you took to account how painful this one was.

"Bardock," echoed a slurred voice, "Bardock are you okay?"

Unable to answer, or even to comprehend what was going on, Bardock keeled over on his side. Helplessly collapsing to the cold floor like a large vessel capsizing into the deep blue ocean. His awareness started to fade away, losing his fight to keep his consciousness. Finally, he was defeated.

* * *

_Bardock glanced around at his surroundings. There was nothing much to see, only a blur of what he thought to be cliffs. He seemed to be in the crevice of one. He heard a small noise at the end of the fissure. He jumped back, startled. He could clearly see one of Cooler's cloaked figures approaching him._

"_I'm warning you, stay back!"_ _threatened Bardock in a state of alarm. _

_Nothing happened, the cloaked figure acted as if he hadn't even heard or seen Bardock. Bardock slapped his forehead, amazed at his own stupidity. _

'_That's right, this must be a vision, and that means he can't see or hear me,' realized Bardock. _

_Sure enough, the cloaked figure came closer to Bardock, unaware of his unwanted company. The cloaked figure hid behind a small cut in the rock, awaiting his prey. _

'_What is this? What is he doing just hiding there? Is he planning to attack someone?' mused Bardock. _

_Suddenly, his son appeared from out of no-where, tying up the sash to his gi, unbeknownst to the cloaked man lurking behind the fissure in the rock._

_Suddenly, it dawned upon Bardock that this was an ambush. A game of predator catching its prey unguarded. Cooler's mindless drone was about to pounce on his son like a wild animal would its lunch. _

_Bardock's heart skipped a beat. His son was about to be captured by the enemy. His mind spun with crazy ideas of what would happen to his son. His parental instincts came flooding in with the sense of worry for his child. Never before had he felt quite like this._

"_KAKARROT! Watch out! Run Kakarrot! RUN!" Bardock screamed, as if unaware of the simple fact that his son could no longer hear him. _

_Goku just stood there, looking around dumbfoundedly. He had heard something. Hope began to take over Bardock. Maybe his son could hear him somehow. Maybe he could possibly have a chance to get away! _

_Bardock's stomach felt like it had dropped to the ground as he saw Cooler's henchman come out from behind his hiding place, and into plain sight. _

_Goku looked completely startled, "Who are you, and what do you want?" he questioned. _

_The enemy only preceded to come closer to Goku, ignoring his questions completely. Goku looked terrified. Suddenly, Bardock saw another hooded figure approach Goku from behind. _

"_KAKARROT, WATCH OUT!" he screamed helplessly. _

_Goku noticed the person behind him, only a mere second later. _

_Though, he was too late. Just as he was turning, the man behind him hissed, "Kakarrot."_

_Goku visibly paled. The hooded figure from behind him slammed his elbow point-blank into the back of Goku's neck, knocking him out in less than one second flat!

* * *

_

"KAKARROT!" screamed Bardock, jumping up onto his feet off of the moist, yet hard cave floor.

Dende approached Bardock in a panic, "Bardock, are you alright? You were tossing and turning like crazy. You looked as if you were in so much pain!" stated Dende.

"Dende, please get to work on the Dragonballs as soon as possible. I'm leaving," said Bardock in a voice that seemed somewhat threatening.

"Why now? Where are you going to go? What are you going to do?" questioned Dende in bemusement.

"I'm going to save my son, avenge my race, and kick some serious ice-jin ass!" hissed Bardock.

Dende frowned slightly, his eyebrows furrowed in a heap; "I don't quite understand what is going on. I know there is nothing I can say to change your decision, even if it is unwise. Though, please, be careful, Bardock," said Dende in worry.

Bardock put his hand on the small Namekian boy's head in a gesture of saying, "Don't worry," wordlessly.

"I'll try my hardest to get the Dragonballs reawakened as fast as I can!" spoke Dende just as Bardock was to leave.

Bardock turned slightly, "And I will come back with the others when that time comes,"he said reassuringly.

* * *

"Saiyans," murmured Cooler, "They all seem to have the same idiosyncracy, the characteristic of being utterly stupid."

Cooler turned toward Goku, who was standing only mere inches from behind him. Cooler kneeled down on one knee, and cupped the un-lively Saiyan's chin in the palm of his hand.

"Tell me, Kakarrot, why must you all be bumbling fools?"question Cooler.

There was no answer. Goku stood stock still. His eyes were transfixed on the wall opposite to him, and his breathing was slow, very slow, as if he were deep asleep.

Cooler let go softly, and merely laughed, "That's right, you can't answer that question, now can you?"her muttered.

Cooler stood still for a moment, his face went expressionless. He calmly closed his eyes. After a moment or so, he came out of his trance-like state.

"It seems the last of my victims is approaching us as I speak," said Cooler pleasantly to nobody in particular.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock set foot on the ground before the two large palace doors. He wondered if there would be an ambush staged for him. Perhaps Cooler had no need for him, after all, what was he good for? Cooler didn't even know that he could transform into a Super Saiyan now.

'It doesn't matter if they attack me. In my new transformed state, I can kick all of their asses!' thought Bardock to himself cockily, perhaps a little too self confident.

Bardock flung open the large wooden doors before him. They creaked loudly, after all, they were very old. Bardock walked in. He expected the doors to shut in the cliche eeriness of a paranormal horror scene, though nothing happened

All was dark, except for a few torches that hung from the walls here and there. Even Bardock's enhanced Saiyan vision couldn't keep him from straining to see. He frowned, grabbing a torch off of the wall to his right.

A shiver ran down his spine, and his arm and neck hairs prickled up. It was freezing in there. He had just come out of the hot bright sunshine that was enshrouding that region of Planet Vegeta at the moment, and into what felt like a freezer.

Bardock groaned in annoyance, "This guy's a serious freak of nature, who the hell turns the thermostat down this low?"

This was all a joke to Bardock. Bad vibes were surrounding him all around, and he still ignored them. He thought of himself as invincible now that he had achieved the Super Saiyan state. So naive of him to think that way when nobody is invincible. Still, he chose to act like this was all just a walk in the park.

A noise rang down the corridor, someone was at the very end. Bardock squinted, trying to get a better look at the person. It was a fellow male Saiyan!

"Hello there," Bardock greeted, trying to get the man's attention.

The Saiyan looked up with a deadpan expression on his face, "Resistance from the master is futile. Obey master Cooler. Hunt down all those that oppose him, and convert them. You live only to serve. You live only to serve. You live only to serve...," the man repeated in a monotone voice.

'Something's wrong,' thought Bardock, 'His facial expression is completely impassive, and what is that gibberish he's saying about obeying Cooler, and converting those that oppose him. Is he brainwashed or something?'

"Outsider!"the Saiyan drone hissed, jumping at Bardock with his right palm extended.

Bardock's eyes widened in surprise, the man had jumped straight at him in a blur.

'What's that bright light coming off of his hand?'thought Bardock in confusion.

Bardock shrugged his curiosity aside, and quickly gathered a large energy blast in his hands. He slammed it in the Saiyan's face just mere seconds before he could reach him.

Bardock could feel a sick sensation in the pit of his stomach as he passed by the man's burning corpse that he had just nearly obliterated. His normal Saiyan personality caused him to be dissapointed in how weak the man was, instead of feeling pity for killing an innocent pawn.

Bardock suddenly stopped frozen in his tracks, he could see Vegeta only feet away from him. How could he not have noticed him approach?

"Vegeta!" Bardock called out. "You're alright!"

Vegeta stared blankly at Bardock, "Outsider," he hissed in the same exact tone as the last Saiyan Bardock had come across.

"No, not you too, Vegeta!" muttered Bardock in realization and awe, "Cooler, you bastard!"

"Come join us Bardock. Come join me, and Kakarrot,"muttered Vegeta.

"No, not Kakarrot too..."Mumbled Bardock, "No-"

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared before Bardock, his eyes as icy cold, and his expression as hard as stone.

Bardock squinted slightly, he could see a faint light coming from Vegeta's chest. It was dim, and just barely noticeable. Bardock's attention was diverted from that, and he flinched as Vegeta pointed his palm at him, all the while, bright rays of light extended out toward him.

Bardock wanted to move, but he couldn't. He found himself glued in place. The bright white light seemed godly and welcoming, but it was a lie, it was evil and it was empaling him.

It followed by a sharp pain washing over all of his body, and loss of his sight. He wondered if the brightness had caused him to lose his vision, or if his eyes had just shut, and he couldn't find the courage to open them and face the fierce painful light again.

His head felt like it was about to burst into a million pieces any moment now. A shrieking sound echoed throughout his mind. He couldn't control himself. He couldn't shut out the pain. He felt rendered helpless to any threat that might come at him.

'MOVE!' his mind shrieked, 'GET UP! Don't let this defeat you! You have a race to save!'

... But he felt so defeated... So tired... So ashamed...


	29. That's Their Plan to Save the Universe?

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Bardock's body was blanketed in a cloud of heat. His breathing was abnormally hard, causing moisture to build on his upper lip, and the tip of his nose. His eyes were stuck, rolled back in his head. It felt as if they were being twisted out of their sockets. Never before in his life had he known such pain. His sweat felt so cold against his skin. A screeching echoed in his ear, so high pitched, he was astonished his eardrums hadn't bursted yet.

His throat was dry, and sore. He wondered if he was yelling. He couldn't hear himself, but it felt like he was, it felt as if he would cough up his lungs any moment now. An intense pain in his chest was growing worse, and worse as the seconds passed. He could feel his heartbeat increase, banging on his rib cage. The pain in his chest was penetrating his last defenses. His monstrous migraine still had yet to cease.

His whole body finally reached a numbing sensation. He couldn't feel anything, see anything, smell anything. But he could still hear that screeching sound, though, ringing incessantly in his ears.

'Am I unconscious?' he questioned himself, 'Or am I just delusional? What is Vegeta doing to me? What's going on? Where's that damn ringing sound coming from?'

Suddenly, the screeching stopped, and transformed into a unisexual sounding voice. It was obscure, and seemed to be mumbling. Bardock concentrated completely on the indistinct sound. The words became louder, and louder slowly. Finally, after waiting for what felt like forever, the mumbling transformed into audible words.

_Resistance of the Master is futile. Obey Master Cooler. Hunt down all those that oppose him, and convert them. You live only to serve... You live only to serve... You live only to serve..._

Bardock realized immediately what he was hearing. It was the gibberish the Saiyan drone he had killed was speaking. He finally figured out what was happening. Vegeta was trying to forcibly recruit him to be one of Cooler's henchmen.

'No! I can't let him do this! I can't let Cooler win!' thought Bardock.

Bardock remembered immediately of what he saw in one of his visions. Cooler's drone's palms would glow faintly right before they touched their victims. Next, the victims would fall.

'That must be it. That's how he converts people into thinking his way! I need to get Vegeta off of me somehow, immediately, otherwise, I'll end up like one of those mindless... Zombies.'

Bardock tried to force his limbs to move, but he couldn't, it seemed impossible! It felt as if he'd been given anesthetics. His body was frozen in a stupor.

'Dammit! There has got to be a loophole out of this somehow,'thought Bardock, 'I can do this, I have to!'

Bardock concentrated completely on one limb, his right arm. Though, it seemed impossible to somehow move it, considering he couldn't even feel it in the first place. Still, he continued to try.

It proved very difficult to concentrate while the monotonous voice continued to utter the same phrase over and over again about serving Cooler.

Suddenly, Bardock felt a sensation in his arm. It was a painful sensation, but to Bardock, it meant possible freedom. He was hanging on a thin thread between being imprisoned by Cooler for the rest of his life or having the opportunity to be free.

He clenched his fist, and slammed it upward, hoping to hit his target with all of his heart and soul. Immediately afterward, he lost complete consciousness, unaware of if he had succeeded or not.

* * *

Bardock's eyelids opened weakly, and saw darkness. For a moment, he thought he was dreaming, and still unconscious. That is, until he became aware of his surroundings. He immediately panicked, bolting straight up onto his aching feet.

"Relax,"spoke an irritated sounding voice lowly. "Don't raise too much commotion. They might find us.

Bardock turned his head slowly, and rested his eyes upon Vegeta. Though, he was different. He could tell that Vegeta had his self-control back!

"I - I - I did it!" stuttered Bardock in amazement.

"Did what?" questioned Vegeta anxiously.

"You were one of those... Things. You were trying to convert me into one too, but somehow I overcame the brainwashing, and freed you at the same time," replied Bardock.

"I was?" asked Vegeta, completely bewildered.

"Why are you so baffled about it? I mean, don't you remember anything?" asked Bardock.

"No, nothing. Though, I do remember being surrounded by all of Cooler's stooges. They tackled me all at once. I remembered hearing a phrase about following Cooler, but I don't recall actually being brainwashed by it. Everything just went black," explained Vegeta vaguely.

"Well, you were, and I was close to becoming one of his lackeys also," replied Bardock.

"I can't believe he actually had control over me, how demeaning!" spat Vegeta.

"Yes, well, you aren't the only one. Practically everyone on this planet is under his control, including Kakarrot," said Bardock quietly, so silently, it almost could be classified as a whisper.

"So he did, did he? I was told by one of the cloaked figures that had approached me, that Cooler was going to go after you and Kakarrot next. Kudos to you, though. You were the only one who was never taken under his control. Who would have guessed..." spoke Vegeta, somewhat irritated and jealous.

"Yes, but one thing that is bothering me is, how did I somehow get you out of your trance?" muttered Bardock.

"Well, do you remember doing anything in particular?" questioned Vegeta, raising an eyebrow slightly in confusion.

"No, it felt like I had been paralyzed. I couldn't move, feel, see, taste, or smell anything! I remember concentrating as hard as I could on punching whatever was above me, hoping that would be you," explained Bardock.

"Yes, well, you did hit your target," growled Vegeta, lifting his shirt, and revealing a large purple-black bruise in the center of his chest.

"Wow, that looks like it hurts," commented Bardock, smirking slightly with pride.

"Yes, it does, I suppose you pack quite the punch after all," admitted Vegeta, "Though, it still doesn't explain how it brought me back to normal.

"Hmm..." hummed Bardock, "I have a theory."

"Let's hear it," replied Vegeta.

"Maybe the pain from the direct hit I sent to you caused you to go through some sort of shock, and somehow knocked you back into your right mind," suggested Bardock.

"That sounds utterly ridiculous, but possibly, it could be true. I'm pretty sure that it isn't the reason, though," argued Vegeta.

"Well, I can only see one way to find the answer to our predicament," said Bardock, smiling somewhat maliciously.

"Oh, and what might that be?" asked Vegeta.

"Let's go find Kakarrot, and I'll throw my hardest punch at him," replied Bardock.

"As good as that sounds to me, don't you think that's rather foolish. It would mean that we'd have to practically walk into the enemy's trap," warned Vegeta.

Bardock broadened his smile, "I don't know about you, but I've got nothing better to do, and I really want to prove you wrong."

Vegeta smirked, "I like your way of thinking."


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

Bardock and Vegeta began their trek down the seemingly endless corridors of Planet Vegeta's palace. Vegeta himself was lost. It wasn't hard to believe, considering he hadn't really wandered the Palace since he was five. His memories on Planet Vegeta were skewed, and he was starting to wonder if that might actually be a good thing.

He found himself longing to be home, and he finally realized that _this _place was not his home. Planet Vegeta was a stranger to him now. Earth was his home. Earth held his family and his friends, his life. He wished to be back. He wondered that if Kakarrot were in his right mind, would he be feeling the same way?

Breathing felt like a crime. Bardock and Vegeta had to stay silent, or else they would be dead meat. It felt like what they were trying to accomplish was impossible. This was crazy, tons of Cooler's mindless Saiyan spawns were lurking all throughout the building. It was extremely well-guarded! Were they signing their own death sentences?

This whole experience felt like a gigantic game of hide and seek, cat and mouse, just both sides were it. Bardock and Vegeta had to find Goku. Cooler had to find them. Though, if they were going after Goku, then wouldn't they only be succeeding in aiding Cooler? That's exactly what Cooler wanted! They were practically walking into Cooler's trap, they knew it, and they were still doing it.

Were they stupid to do such a thing? Only time would tell. The two found themselves wandering deeper into the palace, and by deeper, I mean downward. The palace at one point in time had started out as a military base, and it was completely underground back in the old days.

Nobody wandered down into the lower sections any longer, it wasn't safe. Tsufurujins had found the Saiyan base a long time ago, and they bombarded it. It was a major loss in the Saiyan/Tsufurujin war. The Saiyans did not wish to remember their lost, and so, they built on top of the base, locking off entrances to the bottom. They hadn't even bothered to clean up the remains left below, not even of their own blood.

Bardock and Vegeta subconsciously walked toward the main entrance to the old Saiyan military base. They both had a feeling the door would not be locked, and that somewhere deep in the catacombs of the forgotten battle, Cooler would be waiting, surrounded by his henchmen.

They came upon the door shortly, it was gigantic, and wooden. The wood had even started to decay, and was giving off a nasty rotten smell. The two feared that if they reached for the metal handle, it would pop right out of the wood. Bardock nodded at Vegeta to give it a try.

It no longer mattered if there were thousands upon thousands of brainwashed Saiyans waiting behind the door for them. They were uncertain if Cooler planned to ambush them or not, but then, Cooler would have no fun. Didn't he want to see them tortured, just like every other typical madman? There was only one way to find out.

Vegeta turned the humongous door knob a little quicker than what he would fancy at the moment. He pushed the heavy door open, and his eyes beheld nothing but dark shadows and lit torches among a stony corridor. Nobody was there, but he knew Cooler was waiting for them. He had even lit their way.

"How kind of Cooler to light medieval torches for us. He really is the sweetest guy. If being evil doesn't work out for him, he could always become a home decorator, don't ya think?" commented Bardock sarcastically.

"How brilliant of you to show him that we're here by opening your big yap," countered Vegeta, crossing his arms angrily.

"Oh please, Vegeta, that door you just opened was his alarm, if nothing else, it screeched. Besides, it doesn't matter anymore. We want him to find us, remember?" argued Bardock.

Suddenly, the two heard a noise, and saw a shadow come to life. It was one of the Saiyan drones, and he was staring directly at them.

"Well? Are you going to jump at us, and try to suck our blood or something, or not?" questioned Vegeta, tapping his foot impatiently.

The Saiyan stared at him a second longer, turned around and began to run. Bardock looked to Vegeta, and vise versa.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" they both demanded in unison.

The two began a mad dash after Cooler's crony. They were nearly bumping into walls. That sucker was fast, and the tunnels were like a maze! Suddenly, Bardock felt his foot hook onto something, and faster than he could catch himself, he made a face fault to the ground.

"Shit!" he hissed, getting up and kicking what he had tripped on. "Ugh!" he exclaimed, grasping his nose as a waft of rotting flesh smell stung his nostrils.

He had tripped on a dead carcass. Locking the dead bodies off from the fresh air above had actually preserved them a bit, it was disgusting! Bardock suddenly became aware of just how bad these dungeon like tunnels smelled! The second thing he noted was that the only company he had left were the dead bodies piled up amongst him.

"God Dammit, Vegeta left me behind!" Bardock muttered angrily, "Hmph! I can find Cooler myself then!"

Meanwhile, Vegeta continued to chase after the traitor-Saiyan, and suddenly, he was forced to halt to a complete stop. They were before another door, yet again. The old throne room. This wasn't just any old military base back in the day, it was the main military base, a guy could get lost in these corridors, and be left to wander forever until he died of starvation. There were no maps anymore, they were now illegible. Nature had took it's course at eating away at the evidence.

Suddenly, the drone ran away while Vegeta was not paying attention, leaving Vegeta alone before the throne room doors. Vegeta nearly kicked himself for letting the guy get away from him so easily.

"Psh -" Vegeta mumbled in dissapointment, "This is so obvious. You'd think Cooler could at least choose a better setting than this?"

Vegeta quickly decided that he would like to make an unforgettable grand entrance. He gathered energy in his right palm, it sizzled, and electrified the dark room in its luminescent glory. He launched it at the door, and it caused the door to blow up into little wood-splinter particles that flew in every which-way.

Sitting on the throne was the 'great Cooler' himself, to his side sat Goku like a lapdog. It was pathetic! The scene even made Vegeta's blood boil, and he thought he would have loved to see that! But no member of the Cold family was ever going to get away with doing something like this to the Saiyan race ever again, as far as Vegeta was concerned.

Cooler clapped his hands, and licked his lips before speaking, "Bravo, Bravo, Vegeta. I was not expecting you. How is it that you broke away from my control?" he inquired.

"I didn't come here to chat, Cooler, I came here for business, and that business is kicking your ass into otherworld," spat Vegeta venomously.

Cooler clicked his tongue in mock-disappointment, "Now, now, Vegeta, didn't your Father ever teach you to regard someone more powerful than you with utter respect and fear. I might say, he was rather good at it."

"My Father was a coward unworthy of his own name," replied Vegeta calmly, "Now, stop keeping me waiting. Let us get this over with."

"Unfortunately, Vegeta, I'm not the skilled fighter my parents wished me to become. I am physically weak, but mentally, I am unbeatable," explained Cooler.

"Does it look like I care? Either way, I'm going kick your ass, did you not hear me the first time?" asked an irritated Vegeta.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I did. What I mean to say is, I am not going to fight you Vegeta, I will use other means to defeat you," explained Cooler, a grin etching onto his cloak-hidden face.

"Oh, so you're going to have all of your drones bombard me like the coward you are!" spat Vegeta.

"No," replied Cooler, chuckling softly, "I will play fairly, you don't have to worry about that. My friend, Kakarrot, will be your opponent, nobody else. I have honor too, Vegeta."

'I guess I will be the one to test out Bardock's theory,' thought Vegeta with a smirk.

"Bring it on, Cooler!" he exclaimed, roaring as an aura engulfed him.

Goku stood up mechanically, his eyes dead to the world around him. He looked sickly pale in the dim lighting. His muscles began to pulse, and his face contorted into pure hate as Cooler filled Goku's mind with the foulest of thoughts.

Vegeta cringed, this was not Goku at all! When it came to smarts, Goku was definitely not the sharpest tool in the shed, but he had a very strong control over his mind. Vegeta hated to admit it, but he truly believed that Goku could control his emotions more than even he could! So it was surprising that Cooler had taken a hold of Goku's mind like that.

Without warning, Goku suddenly launched himself at Vegeta, and threw a bone-crushing punch at Vegeta's jaw. Vegeta fell backward, but caught himself, and also cursed himself for not being quick enough on the defense.

Vegeta dodged a few more punches and kicks from Goku, and managed to land a punch of his own in Goku's gut. Goku curled inward by the force of the blow, but kicked his feet onto the ground, causing himself to launch up and head-butt Vegeta in the chin. Vegeta regained his composure quickly and retaliated by kneeing Goku in the chest.

The attacks went back and forth for several minutes, until Cooler decided to kick it up a notch and make Goku go Super Saiyan. Vegeta was shocked, he had forgotten about this not so minor detail.

'I still can't go Super Saiyan, there's no way I can beat Kakarrot like this!' Vegeta thought, 'But maybe, I can try to go Super Saiyan again.'

Vegeta let out an ear-shattering scream that made the room seem like it was rumbling. He howled as his aura flashed brighter and brighter, bolts of electricity flickered throughout the room, but as soon as his aura flashed gold, Vegeta couldn't maintain the power any longer, and he dropped back to normal again.

"Dammit!" he hissed, "Why can't I do it?"

Cooler just continued to chuckle. Vegeta had gotten his heart pounding for a moment there, but there was no need to worry now.

Goku attacked Vegeta, and pulverized him. The odds were in favor of Goku big time. What Vegeta needed was a miracle!

* * *

Meanwhile, Bardock wandered throughout the eerie catacombs cursing the dead bodies, cursing the smell of rot and decay, cursing Vegeta, Cooler, his son, Planet Vegeta, and even himself for getting into this mess!

He growled and kicked another dead body against a wall. This was hopeless! At this rate he wasn't going to get anywhere in this place! He never even got to beat up his son like he wanted to during that one training session when he had finally reached Super Saiyan. Well, he was not going to die in here, not like this! He was not going to die until he beat up his son, Cooler, and possibly Vegeta if he were to become a drone again. He would not keel over until all was right again!

This was his chance to turn the Saiyans around, to free them from the Cold Empire, and dammit, he was going to do it! Bardock marched proudly down the nasty corridors, proudly, that is, until he tripped on something and fell on his face yet again. He stood up immediately, angry, he looked to see what he had tripped on when, he realized it was just a block of wood.

Second, he then noted that he was face to face with his son beating up Vegeta. Further in the background, he could see the repulsive creature that was Cooler.

"So you've finally come to witness the show, have you, Bardock?" asked Cooler with a grin.

Bardock ignored Cooler, and immediately blocked Goku off from Vegeta. In responce, Goku let out an angry threatening growl. Bardock merely stared at his brainwashed son in pity. He bore those same lifeless eyes he'd seen before. The same Vegeta had before he had turned him back to his normal self.

"Vegeta, you look a little roughed up, care to step down and rest for awhile?" questioned Bardock, a smile forming on his face.

"Shut up, imbecile! If I could still turn Super Saiyan, no, Super Saiyan two, I would make that cocky smile drop off your lips in seconds flat!" threatened Vegeta.

"But, you can't, now can you? So I believe I'm perfectly safe from that fate," pointed out Bardock.

"Don't be so arrogant, Bardock. If I can't take Kakarrot, what makes you think that, _you,_ a third class weakling, can?" questioned Vegeta.

"You may think that it's hopeless, but you'll be surprised at what I can do. I can and will beat Kakarrot," stated Bardock, a serious expression now taking hold on his face, "I believe that Kakarrot prepared me to be strong enough for this fight."

Vegeta raised an eyebrow Bardock's direction and merely laughed, "By all means, then go ahead, let's see what you can do!" challenged Vegeta.

"Let me show you how it's done," retorted Bardock.

Bardock readied himself with a battle stance, and gazed into his son's cold raven eyes. He looked so positively evil. If this weren't such a serious situation, Bardock might have even laughed. His son, evil? No way! Now that he was actually face to face with the kid, he found it hard to want to kick his butt anymore. Could he possibly be that cruel? But then again, the fate of the whole Saiyan race now rested in his hands, and it was determined by the outcome of this soon to be battle.

Bardock moved back swiftly and began whispering into Vegeta's ear. He had found a problem with their original plan.

"I can hold Goku down, but Cooler will merely send his gooney's to come and beat us up. God knows, there's enough of them! I need you to knock out Cooler when I hold Goku down. If you don't, he will just send more after us, but if he's unconscious he can't. Do you think you can do that?" asked Bardock quietly.

"Knock him out?" questioned Vegeta, laughing lightly, "I can do more than that, I'll kill him!"

With a flash, Bardock had left Vegeta's side, and was now attacking Goku, but Goku was countering his attacks too fast, and was beating him down, just as he had Vegeta. Vegeta was starting to wonder why Bardock thought he could hold Goku down in the first place.

Just when Vegeta was beginning to lose hope, a flash of gold enlightened him. Bardock had turned Super Saiyan, and the tables had turned. Goku was tired and fatigued, while Bardock wasn't in the slightest.

"Why didn't you tell me you had learned how to become a Super Saiyan?" shouted Vegeta, both thoroughly jealous and amazed at the same time.

Cooler looked as if he had peed himself, this was certainly unexpected, but the way he saw it, it was a great opportunity. Now he could have two Super Saiyans under his power. Like Father, like Son.

The time had come, and Bardock had finally made Goku immobile. In fact, he had locked him in a Full Nelson. Vegeta saw that opportunity, and attacked Cooler.

Suddenly, their plan turned into a disaster, Goku managed to power up, and flung Bardock away with his pulsing aura. He appeared in front of Vegeta in an instant, and quickly grasped his wrists to keep him from attacking. Goku was about to knee Vegeta in the face when Bardock slammed a kick onto the side of Goku' head, knocking him to the ground.

Suddenly, a light flickered. The white light Bardock had been seeing in all of Cooler's drones, but Vegeta didn't seem to see it, nobody else had seen it. Was it possible that he was seeing something they couldn't because of the psychological powers he had received a long time ago from the Kanassan who's planet he and his team had destroyed? Cooler had said that he uses his mind instead his of body to defeat people and gain more power. His powers had to do with his mind, meaning the energy he sent off was from his mind.

'Maybe, when I punched the white energy within Vegeta, Cooler's energy/control was knocked out of him altogether. If that's true, I can do the same for my Son!' thought Bardock in realization.

Though, instantaneously, Bardock's enlightening train of thought had just wrecked, as Goku punched him in the gut extremely hard. Bardock came to quickly, he dodged a kick, and another punch swiftly.

'Time for payback!' thought Bardock.

He aimed as hard as he could at the white energy inside of Goku's chest, although it was dim and hard to see. He hoped to god he was fast enough to hit his target. He also hoped that he wasn't just hallucinating, or that he just needed glasses and was seeing blurs that weren't really there.

Goku fell backward from the momentum of the strike, but he quickly got back up. Bardock was unsure of what was going through Goku's mind. Had nothing happened? He still appeared to be brainwashed. Goku cringed a little, but regained his composure.

He formed an energy blast in his right hand, it was not enough to kill Bardock because he was strong, but it would hurt him badly. Goku laughed mechanically and prepared to throw it at him.

Bardock slipped to his knees and closed his eyes in defeat. Vegeta began to be pulled away by Cooler's henchmen. It was over. They had tried, and failed miserably! All hope was gone! Bardock couldn't help but feel worthless. He had truly believed that he had come across something, but he was wrong.

Goku launched the attack with one quick agonizing blow, but seconds later, when Bardock opened his eyes curiously, he wasn't hurt at all. He looked forward and saw his Son smiling at him.

"I don't know what you did, Bardock, but it worked!" he chimed, "I would have offered Cooler a second chance, but I know how he really is, and it would have ruined my facade."

The Saiyans that were dragging Vegeta away were staring at each other in disbelief, and apologizing to him, bowing down, and begging forgiveness. Cooler was dead, everyone was free! All that was left of Cooler was a small shard of his cloak.

"Hey Kakarrot, do you even know what the word, facade, means?" asked Vegeta with a quirked brow.

Goku immediately began to scratch the back of his head in the usual manner, "No, but I've heard people use it that way."

"Come on, let's get out of this place, it stinks down here," commented Bardock, pinching his nose in disgust.

Everyone seemed to agree with Bardock's comment.

* * *

**Within Cell Chamers of the Palace:**

A very frail looking ex- King Vegeta, and ex-Queen Rosicheena sat curled up in little balls against the stone cold wall of their cellar.

"Are they ever going to at least feed us?" Rosicheena asked.

"I don't know, I can't remember if I made that law to starve all prisoners or not," replied Vegeta.

"You idiot!" she hissed, "And when are we going to get our reward for helping that Cooler guy?"

"Be patient, Woman!" spat Vegeta.

"Go to hell!" she yelled.

* * *

**A Few Day Later:**

Bardock, Vegeta, Goku, and Dende surrounded the Dragonballs in an open plain. Dende called upon the Dragonballs, and the sky darkened immediately. The Dragon spiraled up from the glowing Namekian balls. He glowed with a beautiful luminescent aura that seem to engulf everything.

Lighting bolts danced around him frighteningly, the only light in the sky besides that of Porunga. The world was enshrouded in a huge gray blanket. It was beautiful in a scary way. Bardock appeared completely surprised, as was Dende.

Dende had only heard stories. He had never actually seen Porunga, the great Namekian dragon, in real life. Bardock, on the other hand, had not even known that such a thing existed. He thought that a Super Saiyan was the most magnificent power he had ever seen before, but he was wrong, oh so wrong.

"You who have summoned me -" the giant dragon boomed, "I shall grant you two wishes."

Bardock looked toward Vegeta and Goku, who didn't seem surprised in the least. They carried an air of nonchalance. He was amazed at how calm they were. He could feel his own heart beating against his rib cage, it was racing at an incredible speed. Porunga's terrifying voice still rung in his ears.

"You go first Dende," Goku offered.

"S - Sure thing, Goku," mumbled Dende.

Dende paused to think for a moment, and later began speaking words in Namekian. Bardock was dumbfounded, but Goku and Vegeta knew that Dende had to speak his wish in Namekian to get it granted by Porunga.

As Dende stopped speaking, Porunga began to glow even brighter than before. His glow started to diminish after a minute or two.

"Your first wish has been granted, state you last wish," Porunga demanded.

"What did you ask for?" questioned Goku, ignoring the dragon's request.

"I wished for all of the innocents that Cooler had killed to come back to life, and appear on planet Kamesh, a planet not too far away from where Namek used to be. The inhabitants are friendly, and will allow my people and the others to stay there until all of the people can find a new planet to call their home," explained Dende.

"Oh, that's great. So, how should we word our wish, Vegeta?" asked Goku.

"Let's ask him to return our spirits to our bodies in our rightful time, and vise versa for the spirits of this time," replied Vegeta.

"That sounds like a good wish to me," replied Goku, "Go ahead, Dende."

"Wait!" exclaimed Bardock suddenly, "What happens when you two are gone? Surely the Vegeta of this time cannot rule a race. He'd become a selfish tyrant! Oh, and no offense, Vegeta."

"None taken," replied Vegeta, "Unfortunately, I couldn't think of an appropriate leader to take over for me. They would all become selfish tyrants, and you're right, the me of this time is not ready to become a good leader. So, I made a decree that goes into force today. I didn't want to do it, but it had to be done. Bardock, you will take my place until the me of this time is ready to take over."

"What?" exclaimed Goku and Bardock at the same time.

"I know, not the best decision, obviously, but it is the only one I could make. You're the only Saiyan that I could think of that would not become a dictator," explained Vegeta. "Don't think of this as an honor, or a gift, or that I even think of you as a friend. You were just the only man that could do the job."

"I see, well, either way, I won't let you down, Prince Vegeta," Bardock replied, bowing down slightly.

"Speak your wish!" intervened an irritated and inpatient Porunga.

"Go ahead, Dende," stated Vegeta, crossing his arms.

Dende nodded his head, and he immediately began to word out their wish in Namekian, being careful to say it just right. Meanwhile, Bardock looked to Goku, and Goku looked to Bardock. This was the last time they would ever be seeing each other.

Goku smiled softly and muttered, "Well, this is it, huh?"

"I suppose so," replied Bardock.

The moment was extremely awkward, neither knew exactly what to do. They just sort stood staring at each other. Just as Dende finished his wish, and the Dragon began to glow, Goku quickly moved forward and hugged his Father, well, his legs. He wasn't very tall, as you can imagine.

Bardock was surprised, and did not know how to respond. Saiyans did not hug, but he figured that this was an Earthling custom. He bent down and returned the favor. Vegeta stood to the side, somewhat disgusted.

"Goodbye Father," mumbled Goku.

He had called him Father? Bardock suddenly felt a rush of pride as he replied, "Goodbye Son."

With that said, a bright aura engulfed both Goku and Vegeta. It seemed that as fast as it had come, it had gone.

"You're final wish has been granted," spoke the great Porunga, taking his leave, the skies returning to normal in one great swirl.

Vegeta glanced around with a confused expression on his face, "Where the hell am I?" he spat rudely.

Bardock could feel Goku tumble over against him. He could not stand up any longer, he was back to the normal baby he had come into this world as.

"_You_!" shouted Vegeta, "Ugly third class trash, I demand you take me to the palace!"

Bardock glared at the small ignorant child. Apparently, Vegeta was back to normal also. Boy was Vegeta in for a surprise! Bardock turned to Dende and said his goodbyes, picking up Goku and walking away with a cranky Vegeta at his heels.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goku and Vegeta stood up in a new, yet familiar setting. They were back in their old bodies, where they had been training at Capsule Corporation. The two stood up, stretching their bodies.

"I'd gotten used to being pint-sized," said Goku with a frown, "It was actually kind of fun while it lasted."

"Whatever you say, Kakarrot. Though, your age had finally matched your childish personality," insulted Vegeta with a smirk.

"Boy am I hungry," said Goku, ingnoring Vegeta's rude comment, while rubbing his growling stomach. "See ya later, Vegeta!"

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders as he headed to his own kitchen as well. He bumped into Bulma, and had to almost bite his lip to keep himself from smiling at her. He had missed her and Trunks so much! Though, of course, the stubborn Prince would _never_ admit it.

"Where's dinner, woman?" he demanded/asked.

Bulma frowned, "I ordered takeout again, Mom's on vacation, remember? Unless, you want me to try and experiment with cooking again?"

Vegeta's face turned a slight green, as he responded, "No, no, that won't be necessary!"

* * *

A couple hundred miles away, Goku barged into his home shouting the overused greeting, ("Honey, I'm home!")

He literally ran into the kitchen, the smell of her cooking making him drool. Initially, he reached his hand for some food, but ChiChi was still to fast for him, swatting his hand away with a spatula, before he could reach his prize.

Next, he hugged and kissed her, saying, "I missed you so much!"

ChiChi blushed, "You've only been gone for a few hours, what's gotten into you?"

"Oh, nothing, but I have a great bedtime story for Goten," replied Goku, scratching the back of his neck in his oh so infamous way.

* * *

Meanwhile, a couple of decades back, in a different dimension:

"Can you walk any faster, old man?" whined Vegeta.

"Yes, your majesty," mumbled Bardock, he was so exhausted, and he wished he could just fly home, but that would irritate Kakarrot.

For some odd reason, he hadn't slept a wink since he had saved the Saiyan race. The threesome had been walking for hours, and he had almost dropped Kakarrot twice already, who now felt like he weighed a ton, compared to a couple hours ago when he was lighter than a feather.

"Ouch!" Bardock exclaimed, the little bugger had bitten him again! "Stop biting me already, you little devil!"

This was certainly not the Son he had gotten to know over the past month or so. This little guy was evil and ravenous.

'I wish you would become the other Kakarrot. I'm sure he was a much easier baby to handle!' thought Bardock.

Suddenly, Bardock tripped over a large rock, but amazingly for once, he was able to catch himself. Unfortunately, in doing so, he lost his grasp on Kakarrot, dropping him to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Smooth move, the kid's never going to grow up to be anything now. He's weak, and now he will never get the chance to at least get a high IQ. Aren't you just world's best Father?" joked Vegeta sarcastically, laughing at the fallen infant.

"Shut up!" hissed Bardock, picking up a now unconscious Kakarrot. "Shit! I hope he isn't hurt too badly. It looked like he hit his head hard!"

"And who's fault is that, Butterfingers?" questioned Vegeta with a smirk.

Later on, just as Bardock, and Vegeta were beginning to arrive at the Saiyan palace, Kakarrot came to. He looked up Bardock meekly. Something was wrong, he wasn't biting or kicking him at all.

"What?" asked Bardock, completely bewildered.

Kakarrot giggled and clapped his hands at the funny man that was holding him. Bardock kept on looking at his Son in astonishment. No way! He had turned the evil Kakarrot into the good Kakarrot just by dropping him! He must have hit his head extremely hard!

"Maybe dropping him wasn't such a bad thing," muttered a smiling Bardock, mostly to himself.

"Psh!" exclaimed Vegeta, "Congratulations, now your child's going to be a bumbling idiot for the rest of his life!"

"He won't be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm certain he will turn out just fine," replied Bardock.

* * *

A/N: The end! Wow, that only took me a couple years to complete haha, but yippee! I did it! Thank you all so much for reading, and reviewing my story! That was much appreciated, especially to those of you who have stuck with this story since the beginning, even though it took me ages to complete it. Wooohoo! I even almost got to 200 reviews! How awesome, I would have never expected it. I hope the ending was adequate enough, I kinda liked it, even if it was a bit cheesy at times. Also, hehe, this is my longest chapter for this story!


End file.
